Too Much Like Me
by Maela LouBell ShinoShane
Summary: Sucked into Death Note. A perfect fantasy? Not if you have no idea about the story... Not to mention you look just like a certain sweets-loving detective... Will our heroine save her other worldly look-alike? Off Hiatus as of 1-17-2011! LxOC
1. Japanese Wishing Powder

Ello Dere! I'm Maela, and this happens to be my first fanfiction... please don't be bitchy about it.

To introduce myself, I'll rant - Disclaimers... What is the point? We are on a fan fiction website, a site that has already stated that this is not a site for original totally OC stories! That was part of the agreement that we checked off. Also, unless someone actually comes out and claims the original story as their own, there should be no problem. Ah, well... My cat is screaming at me again... The fat ass little thing ate all the food again... Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but the two OCs down below. Want proof? Read the freaking story :3

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter One

A Rant, a River and a Subway Train...

I sighed. The boredom consumed me. It was lunch break at college, I sat next to my good (best I guess) friend Lielas, dazed as I started to

contemplate a rebuttal to my professor - his lecture proved inacurate at many points, each time receiving an unkind snort from myself. This caused

numerous glares to be shot at me, and yet I sat as still as ever, hugging my knees to my chest in my usual position.

The people had gotten used to me by now - I had become a normal sight to see there, a living ghost. My face was pale, I had dark rings

underneath my large black eyes which matched my onyx, long hair. I used to wear the most simple clothes. This was usualy a mono-chromatic shirt

(most likely blue, gray or white ), washed out jeans, and a pair of black Converse. When Lielas and I finished high school she forced a makeover

upon me. Throwing out my normal clothes she replaced them with my current attire - a series of lightly colored low-cut tee shirts, bright lace-

trimmed tank tops and dark skinny jeans. At least she left me my shoes.

Today Lielas was throwing a fangirl fit. Today was my birthday. It also happened to be Halloween. For the past seven months she'd been

ranting about some strange japanese animated show called... Death Book? Kill Note? Anyhow, I managed to drown the rants out after a while. At

first, I was interested in how she kept comparing me to a fictional character, not to mention one that had some of the same tendencies as me. I

gave up on listening after a short while...it got just a but creepy considering the character was _male._

Today all I heard were the words _birthday, same, awesome, L, sweet, five days, Lawliet, murder, _and finally _shinigami._ I sincerely didn't give a

shit, but refrained from saying it. Lielas was my only friend, and I _certainly_ wasn't going to screw it up.

Finally, she died down. Sighing and stretching her arms like a cat across the table, visably bored.

"So..." she started pursung her lips,"Here!" She brightened up and handed me a brightly colored bag, exploding with ribon and tissue paper. I

smiled a bit and picked up the rather heavy bag with only my thumbs and forefingers. I heard a chuckle from beside me. I opened the bag,

unloading the contents one by one. First was a series of sugary foods. Pocky was abundant in the miriad. Next were a few gift cards for Amazon,

Borders and Barnes and Nobles. The last items were strange. There was a box full of different supersticious looking items. I held up a packet of

what seemed to be like silver kool-aid. There were a few of these.

"Lielas... You... You're not in some sort of cult... correct?" She laughed and shook her head. I nodded and turned my gaze back to the powder,

"That was only a hunch, maybe a... seven percent possability." She kept on laughing.

"The powder is special ordered from Japan. It's wishing powder!" she said the last remark with a flamboyant wave of her arms. I stared at

her. "You throw it in water and it gives you six wishes! I read really great things about it online." I placed the packet back in the box.

"You_ also_ read online that the Titanic sunk due to too many seals on board." She glared at me and held up her hands.

"Hey, you just keep it. Try it out - can't hurt, right?" I sighed and agreed.

* * *

It became late quickly. After watching V for Vandetta, Lielas had plans with other friends for Halloween. She offered to have me tag along, but

knowing what mindless idiots her friends were, I declined. Alone, I prefered. It was silent and I could properly think for once. I wanted to become a

part of law enforcement after college, this I knew. I didn't know what kind of specialty though. It was rough on me, but I figured that things would

become clear in time.

My gaze wandered to the box of powders near me. I shrugged and put them in my pockets. Here I was, just turning twenty, about to do

something completely childish. I opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the lawn. The river's mud dirtied my feet, but I didn't care

much.

"Here goes..." I sighed. Ripping one packet open I poured it in. Six wishes eh? I didn't let loose too much. Why not wish for something

ridiculous? I mulled it over fora moment. I decided, smirking. I made my wish in respect for my crazy friend.

"I wish I was in... Death Note." I laughed to myself, starting to head back indoors. Tired for no particular reason - insomnia was kind tonight -

I fell asleep on my couch.

* * *

Reviews are nice... If you give me one, I'll try my best to comply down here!

BTW, don't fret! L is in the next chapter! AND I'll bet that the next chapter will be at least twice as long! A lot shall happen to our little hero...

Speaking of which, Can anyone come up with a good name for her? She's going to have an alias the next few chapters, so I'll have plenty of time

to leaf through suggestions!

I shall be trying to come out with chapters at least once a week, maybe every three or five days. All ideas are welcomed! Even if they don't make

it in, I'll try as hard as I can! Anyone else's OCs can appear here, only if I like it... and you get some free advertising! Win win!

I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TELL ME I SHOULD! HEHEHEHEE!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane

ps...I love it when reviewers are cray -Z!


	2. Subway FREAKING Doppelganger?

Well Hello again! Yay! Second chapter!

The people who reviewed are the most awesome of all!

Ah - by the by, I must apoligize for the formatting in the first chapter... how do I fix that?

Disclaimer: Me No Own Nottin' Ya' Herd? God... akward moment... I do own my OCs tho... and an LG Chocolate Touch... AND A NEW BAG THAT HAS A CUPCAKE ON IT AND JAPANESE KANJI AND A QUITE COMICAL CHERRY!

Look forward to L in this chapter! Sorry if he's a bit OOC... intelligent characters are hard... *o*

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 2

Subway Double

I awoke with a start.

I only faintly heard my alarm clock go off from upstairs, but it was just enough. Sliding off the couch I felt a bit odd... foreboding washed over me and sent a shiver down my spine.

Swiftly getting dressed and rounding up my work, I was out the door. Today's outfit - brought to you by Lielas - was a slightly baggy white shirt with a teal tank top. Of course there was the usual dark jeans and black Converse.

The college was just a short walk and a subway ride away. I hopped on the train just in time to grab a seat, putting myself in my usual position. The ride was only half an hour... Only half an hour...

Bringing my thumb to my lips I decided to "people watch" as the masses boarded and stepped off of the car. Most of the passengers were mid-class looking buisiness men with breif cases and black ties, holding on for dear life. Their Starbucks styrofoam cups screamed 'CAUTION: CONTENTS MAY BE HOT' but had no effect - the searing hot liqud splattered this way and that, burning hands and ruining Oxford shirts. I couldn't help but stifle a small giggle as one little girl looked at me and reached up to tug her mother's shirt.

"Momma, why is she sitting like that?" The older woman looked at me, a bit judgementaly.

"Oh... I don't know..." She looked away, yet her daughter kept staring at me. I stuck my tounge out at her. She looked scared and hugged her mother's leg for dear life.

I frowned. Did I really look that scary? Ugh, I could never have kids...

After the third stop, most people left. The subway car was just about empty. What was left was an overweight construction worker reading a newspaper. The top corner was bent a bit, not letting me see the full headline:

"**... - LLINGS CONTINUE, 46 DEAD AS OF YESTERDAY"**

Whoa... that's something. I felt my hands clench and my face heat up. I had always had a bad reaction to serial killings - no, more like killings in general.

My eye caught a word - **CONTINUE**.

Continue? As in they were happening before? How... Why had I not heard of this? I decided to consult my phone - It was new, a touch screen LG Chocolate... I didn't care about that function of the phone when I bought it, the name simply popped out at me... My wallpaper was V's signature red 'V'. I smiled a bit when I looked at it.

"Oh, man, the date's wrong..." I muttered. It said it was April 23rd, not November 1st. I made another tiny smile recalling that it was almost the 5th, one of my favorite days of the year.*

Once again bringing up the internet on my phone, I noticed the homepage said the same date... April 23rd... This was getting a bit creepy.

Curious, I looked over once more at the newspaper the worker was holding...

April 23rd...

~L's Point of View~

Why was I here, today of all days? I brought my thumb up to my lip, contemplating my own mind. I sighed after a few moments, opening my eyes. I had no idea why I felt compelled to take the subway of all things. Watari was right there with the car, why had I not asked him to drive me? Did I want to be alone? That may be it...

The subway was crowded. If it was not for the fact that I naturally sat with my knees to my chest I would have been extremely uncomfortable right now, trying to avoid colliding with a random civillian.

I closed my eyes once more. The ride was taking far too long. Really, why the subway? If I needed to feel alone, I could have had Watari drive away after he dropped me off. The exams would not take long at all.

Only three stops to go through. People filed in and out, and soon enough, the subway was deserted.

The car was almost empty. There was a large man with a hard hat leafing through a newspaper. As expected, the headline screamed of the latest in the Kira killings. Looking directly in front of me I saw... A girl. She sat in the same position as I, her legs clutched to her chest. Perhaps this young woman was attempting to copy myself, for some reason I could not fathom.

She seemed incredibly focused on her cell phone. I saw a hint of a smile once every so often, mostly hidden by her long black bangs. After a little while she seemed to be annoyed and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Along with this she tilted her head up, running a hand through her bangs. This looked to be one of the only traits that we did not have in common.

~Regular Point of View~

I heard someone cough. A natural human instinct caused me to look in the genral direction of where the noise had come from. It had seemed to come from the only person that I hadn't seen up until now - a skinny young man dressed in the same kind of clothes that I used to wear. I pursed my lips for a moment. He was copying my sitting position and the way I had held my thumb to my lip.

'Mocking me...' I thought, glaring at him. His eyes widened slightly, then furrowed, tilting his head to one side in what seemed to be contemplation.

Okay... if he was truly mocking me, he had to have some refrence to my mannerisms... when had I done that in front of him?

'Finally' I thought as the subway stopped. Not wasting any more time on the rude young man I hopped out. The university was only a bit farther...

I heard footsteps behind me. I almost felt compelled to look behind. Meh, no matter.

I turned into the university's front gate. I was relived for only a moment - something was off. The sign.

_Welcome to To-Oh _

_Entrance Exams __April 23_

_TODAY_

"What... What the h-hell?"

* * *

OHhohohohoho! Cliffhanger? Possibly.

I don't know why I picked that exact date (there probably is a real date nowhere even near that), it just kinda came out.

*November 5th was the day that V in _V for Vandetta_ overthrew the evil british government. Also the day he dies... 1812 Overture time! Let's blow some shit up!

Now, if you can't tell, our main character has no name at the moment... But I do have one for her! Well... her alias... I'm still taking opinions and ideas for her real name! No, I'll not tell you her alias, I want to see what you come up with without it! I don't think that it should have much to do with the name... to choose an alias with the same letter of your name as your alias, isn't that giving away something? Just a little... but it's something...

BTW, I will NOT be using L's PoV very often... only when I find suitable.

Come to the reviewer side... we have Converse and Panda-shaped Cookies!

Reviews (only responds to really long ones or registered accounts) :

theawsomesarah - thanx for the first review! You want a cookie? You get one!

metaknight1234 - omg!omg! thank you!

Sarifina Filth - yay! L's in this one! not for too long... too... much... to... write... I'll PM you later...

Thecityrejects - Aww! Your aliases are cute!... But she's not that colorful... and I don't know if she'd blush? IDK, but Thanks!

I love you all!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	3. ToOh Panic with Lielas!

Hoorah for chapter three!

I thought I'd give up by now... heh.

I uploaded this one at the same time as chapter 2... I was trying to make it longer but I was like 'Screw it and upload already!' So here you go dear readers!

I thought yesterday that my intros are a bit boring compared to other authors'... so... I brought in my friend Kris ( affectionately known as Bob the Illegal Immigrant - Lolz)!

Kris: Hmm... Is this why I'm here?

Me: And what would 'this' be?

Kris: The fact that you don't have a life.

Me: 0_0 ... Yeah, pretty much.

Kris: ... you're such a weirdo.

Me: yeah, look who I'm friends with.

Kris: Heh...

Yeah, that would be Kris. She's one of those people who prefers the movie over the book... strange...

Me: KRIS! DISCAIMER TIIIIME!

Kris: ... Did you take your meds this morning?

Me: NOPE!

Kris: Yesterday?

Me: NOPE!

Kris: Day before that?

Me: NOPE!

Kris: Ech, fine. Maela owns nothing, not even her own dignity...

Me: But I DO own my OCs...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter Three

To-Oh... WTF, Mate?*

This... This isn't real... Yeah, just a dream... There's no such college in the entire country called To-Oh... and this is where my college is supposed to be... I go to Tokyo University... not To-Oh...

I was already late enough as it was. Oh wait... right it's a dream... might as well look around.

I wandered in through the gates, looking to my side - there was a teenager, a bit younger than myself, dressed in a beige suit and a red tie. To most women's standards he would be considered very good looking. Yet, to me, his brown eyes had a bit of a disturbing air to them which shot a shiver down my spine.

Taking no note of me, we both entered the crowded classroom. I spotted a a free seat in the middle, near the isle. There was only one seat left, which the other young man in the suit took. Not bothering to look at the other students, I started the test.

Rather easy, plain and simple. I already took this sort of exam before - not too hard. I decided to miss just one of the questions, trying to provoke a response from this vivid dream. I was not even three pages into the packet when the teacher made a commotion.

"You two! Sit properly!" Huh? I looked up to see a number of eyes look up at me, along with... that guy from the subway. He was in the same position as I. We stared at eachother for a moment, both a bit suprised. I resumed the exam, wrinkling my nose as I started to put one leg down.

"As a matter of fact sir, sitting this way allows me to focus." I looked up once more. What did he mean by 'focus'? The professor turned to me, one eyebrow raised. I simply continued to stare at him. With an irritated noise he threw up his hands in surrender. Ah, peace.

I continued with the exam for about fourty minutes. It was unbearably easy. This was my dream right? My head should come out with something harder than...well, this. Dissapointed with my own mind, I sighed and put down my pencil, waiting for the end.

The last person finished in a little over one hour later, much to my disdain. I stood in the slightly bent way that I do and left the room swiftly. Classrooms gave me such headaches sometimes. The fresh air from outside aleiviated me from my annoyance almost immeadiately. I breathed in, enjoying the cold air.

I ( for no specific reason ) turned to look at the students exiting the building. Most looked drained, anxious, yet relived at the same time. The only ones who caught my interest were the two people from beforehand - the one with the red tie and my subway doppelganger. I observed them - my mind had put them next to eachother, talking. There was a word for the sight, and it was contrast. The two were nothing alike; The perfect, sraight-edged teenager with perfectly perfect hair, and my look-alike who... was just that. He had the same boring, erratic, tired looks as I adorned from day to day. It reminded me of Lielas and I in a few ways.

I sensed a bit of tension between the two - Lielas had a word... an infuriatingly idiotic one that fit these two well... ah, yes - 'Frenemies', I belive it was. I facade of friendship ultimately perceived in disaster.

My stomach turned a bit at this. If these two were like Lielas and I, was this how others perceived us? Hmm... It will be interesting to look into when I awoke.

Not paying much attention after the dark-haired one stepped into an old expensive car, I headed down the sidewalk, back to the subway. The ride went as slowly as ever. After getting off the subway, I slowly made my way to my house.

'At least in this dream my house is still the same...'

I sighed, opening the wooden door. I lived alone, a quiet, peaceful life when I was by myself. My father had died when I was young, a car accident. When I was sixteen, my mother died a year after my emancupation, leaving me a fair amount of money to live as I wished untill I was out of college. Of course, I still had a job - I was a clerk at a bookstore. The job suited me well,but I also found it to be a bit of a bore.

I felt a buzz in the pocket of my jeans.

'Strange... this is a dream, why did I feel that?'

Ignoring the matter, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!"

"Lielas? I'm at home, why?"

"At home? No you're not, I'm at your house right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, you weren't at school all day! I swung by to drop off the homework, but..."

"Lielas," I asked, my voice and hands shaking nervously, "What day is it?"

"Huh? Uh, it's November first, remember? Yesterday was your birthday." This was getting strange... If my dream had April 23rd everywhere, shouldn't it be in the call as well?

"Lielas... I need youto answer a few questions for me."

"Uh, sure, whatevs."

"What time is it?"

"Umm... 3:45." I checked my wall clock. 3:46, actually.

"Where are you in my house?"

"Living room." I was in the living room...

"What school do we go to?"

"Ah... Uh, Tokyo U..."

"Not To-Oh?" I heared laughter form the other end. "Lielas? Is something the matter?"

"Nah, nah... no, it's just that..."

"What, Lielas?"

"To-Oh is the college in Death Note!"

"Death Note? Really?"

"Yeah! I had no idea you actually caught onto that part of my rants!"

"I... I didn't..."

"Rude. Why'd you ask that, anyway?"

"Because... Because I went there today..."

"Uh..."

"It's April 23rd, and I took an entrance exam."

"Heh heh... Uh... dude... are you okay? Did you inhale some of that powder I gave you yesterday? I swear to God, I didn't know it was crack!"

"No, I didn't. And coccain is white."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, _you'd_ know that..."

"Wait... the powder..."

"Yeah - hey, did you end up using it?"

"Yes...Yes I did..."

"Sweet! What'd you wish for?"

"Now... You'll think I'm crazy... But..."

"Yeah, yeah, come on! What was it?"

"I wished I was in that show you always talk about... I wished that I was in Death Note..."

"Uh... Why?"

"I _don't_ _know_... you spoke of it before you left, so it _was_ on my mind..."

"Ah, oka - OMG!" I held the phone away from my ear as she screamed.

"What is it?"

"To-Oh? Entrance exams? What else was weird?"

"Umm..." I thought back into the day. "There was a headline in the newspaper... something about a serial killer?" She sceamed again.

"Dude! I know what's going on!"

"What is it?"

"You're actually in Death Note!"

"No... It can't be possible. That sort of stuff isn't able to happen. Am I... is this some sort of elaborate prank? Am I being.. Ah...'Punked'?"

"Dude, we BOTH know that I wouldn'tbe able to pull that off."

"Right, right... Hey, Lie?"

"Hn, yeah?"

"Can... Can I call you right back?"

"Yeah, whatevz dude." The phone went silent. I stared at it for a moment; I was about to break down.

* * *

Aaaaannnnnd... CUT! I'll leave you at that.

Me: Yay! Lielas is back! I missed you my loove!

Kris: You're SUCH AN IDIOT!

Me: I know... it's just plain awesome, right?

Kris: *facepalm*

Me: WTF mate?

Kris: What does that even mean?

Me: END OF ZE WORLD!

look that up on youtube - there's a Death Note parody of it! Near is Australia and is in a sombrero saying 'WTF Mate?' with an accent... LoLz...

Kris(not knowing the youtubey thingy): Yeah, we need to find your mother with your meds.

Me: NOOOO!

Kris: You'll get a cookie if you do it...

Me: ...What kind of cookie?

Kris: Dunno... Oatmeal rasin?

Me: Blech, no deal.

Kris: ALL HOPE IS LOST! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! TO THE BOMB SHELTERS EVERYONE!

Me: And you called _me_ weird?

All right, all right...

Yesterday was my family's annual apple picking trip up into Canada. This year it was only me and my mom because FLUFFY was too much of a man-bitch to go.

Yeah, 'Fluffy' is what I call my big brother - his hair is just cray-Z!

Fluffy also is Air's word for..._ flatulance._ Heh heh, maybe I'll introduce her next chapter...

Kris: NOOOOO! I can't take anymore of this!

Anyhoo, I personally made two HUGE-ASS apple crisps, having eaten the whole eight by eighteen inch pan by the end of the day.

I could not stop laughing as my mother said that I was an 'Apple Demon' - All I could think of was Ryuk!

Yayz for reviews!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	4. Execution of Lielas' Plan!

Heyy mah sexies! I iz luvin u allz! lolzspeak rokz!

Air and Kris: Weirdo.

Me: AIR! YOU'VE COME FOR MEEE!

Air: No, not really...

Me: YAAAYYY!

Air: Yeah, Kris mentioned something about those meds of yours?

Me: And the lackthereof?

Kris: ...Wha?

Me: I NO HAZ BEEN TAKING TEHMZ!

Air: Oh... Kay?

Me: Hey Air?

Air: ...Yes?

Me: Can you do the disclaimy thingy for me?

Air: ...You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that?

Me: Absolutley my dear Mudkip!

Air: Goddamnit... Maela owns nothing but the stuff she makes up... which includes the dolphin she's having a teaparty with right now... WTF?

Me: STFU! You there! The one with the mouse! Have fun reading! Longish Chappie, yay!

Air: NO! DON'T YOU'LL BE SCARRED FOR LIIIFE!

Me: Funny... you said the same thing when I made you watch Silence of the Lambs with me and my dad...

Air: GEE I WONDER WHY! YOU AND YOUR DAD DID NOTHING! THAT THING SCARED ME SHITLESS!

Me: Good times, gooood tiiiiimes... Just like the time you put cookies in your bra to try and smuggle them from me and Kris...

Air and Kris: ...

Me: Yeah, what was up with that?

Air and Kris: ...

Me: I mean, you locked yourself in the bathroom anyway, what good would come from putting them in your bra?

Air: ... Well I'm boned.

Kris: ... That you are my friend, that you are...

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 4

Shoved into Chaos

* * *

I stared at the silent phone. I was beyond feaking out at this point - I was the definition of crazy. The very thought that something like that could even happen in the first place fightened me. What did Lielas do to me? No, what did _I_ do to myself? This is my own fault, I can't blame her...

So what to do now? What do do about home? Dear god... what about my cat? No, no, no, first things first. I need to think clearly and sort all of this out.

I picked up my phone. It had called Lielas, or rather, she had called me. I dialed the number for the local pizza company. Static. Barnes and Nobles. Static. Tokyo U. Static. 911. _Static._ So just Lielas, right?

Putting the cell phone down in aggrivation, I decided upon searching the house. My call phone was brought back with me, but what else?

In my room, I found a bed, not mine, a dresser, not mine, a desk with a lamp, not mine. How could I tell? Nothing was in it. I had all the basic funishings that my previous home had, but no electronics or things like clothes. I found this true in the rest of the house - an empty fridge, cabinets, and closets. No silverware, shoes, or dvds. Just the basic essentials that, to the naked eye, would make the place seem just likemy own home. This puzzled me a bit - before I left the house this morning, a I had all of my stuff. The one Item I had other than the previously mentioned was my iPod and my SkullCandy Lowriders. So when I left this house... so did my stuff. Interesting...

(Note to self... Go shopping.)

* * *

It was time to call Lielas.

"So what's the deal?" She asked, no greeting whatsoever.

"I have nothing but the basics - funiture, but nothing beyond that."

"Even the clothes I bought you? Damn!"

"Yes... It's unfortunate..." I trailed off, smiling a bit at the fact that I'd have my own wordrobe back for a while. I quickly recovered, taking a deep breath.

"Lielas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need you to tell me all you know about this world."

"You mean... You mean I get to rant my _ass off_?"

"...Yes."

"YAY!" I decided to sit down. This was going to take a LONG while.

* * *

I paced back and forth, summing up what I ( Think )knew:

1- The Japanese powder had sent me into Death Note

2- It is currently the year 2004, April

3- Somehow my cell phone could still contact Lielas, but no one else

4- Lielas is happily freaking out

5- I still have my Skull Candy headphones and my iPod (why?)

6- Light Yagami is Kira

7- Misa Amane had eyes to see a name and remaining life span

8- I needed to get into the task force without Misa Amane seeing my face

The last one troubled me. How was I to do that? First off, I couldn't just waltz in and ask them to let me on... and I had to wear a mask or something to hide my face... I pulled out my phone.

_Lielas, how should I go about getting into the task force?_

I waited for only half a minute before she responded.

_i dnt rele no... may b u shud gt them 2 suspect u?_

She wrote in the butchered language of texting.

_How?_

_idk, bt hry up wth it!_

_You ask too much of me. Also, I'd like the task force to value my opinion, rather than thinking I'm a serial killer._

_aw, ur no fun_

_This isn't about having fun. This is life or death for me!_

_fine. hw r u doing?_

_Alright I guess. My house is still here, so I at least have a place to sleep._

_OMG wait! hs the frshmn ceremny hppnd yet?_

_No, it's tomorow._

_yay! sit bhind Light._

_Why?_

_if u do thn u cn b like omg ur L!_

_I can't stand this. Let me call you._

_kk!_

I sighed and dialed her number. She immediately picked up.

"So what did you mean by that last message? What does sitting behind Light have to do with this L person?"

"L is a smexy detective who thinks that Light is Kira!"

"You... Did you just call a fictional character... 'smexy'?"

"Yeah! He's _totally_ hot! Have you not been listening to my fangirl rants?"

"No, I learned early on to tune them out."

"Meanie."

"Of course I am. So why should I sit behind them?"

"Okay, right after they sit down after speaking, L tells Light that he's L!"

"Hmm. Alright, what should I do then?"

"Gasp really loudly, so they can hear you. Once you have their attention, leave the auditorium quickly, but stay just outside the doors. They'll think that you heard them and L will take you into custody!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Kira only needs a name and a face to kill, remember? You saw his face, and you know who he is. He'll definately take you with him."

I sighed. "You're sure?"

"Totally! God I wish I was you..."

"Mind your words Lielas. Wishing was what got me in this goddamned situation in the first place."

I heard a gasp coming from the other end.

"D-did... Did you just swear?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just... Never heard you swear before... It's funny!"

I smiled.

"I'll try and come home soon, alright?"

"Why would you do that? It's awesome over there!"

"Yeah, I miss you too."

She giggled.

"I'll call you back when I finish exicuting our plan."

"So you'll really do it?"

"...Yes. You seem to know this whole thing better than I do, so I assume this is some sort of genius plan on your part."

"Genius? Yay!"

We both laughed.

"So what am I supposed to do when I get onto the task force?"

"Dunno... but..."

She started to laugh like a psycho.

"What was that for?"

"My next plan is for you... _and_ L..."

She started to laugh again.

"Lielas, what do you have planned?"

"Something fun!"

And with that the phone went silent. I stared at it for a moment. Shrugging off Lielas' last few comments, I decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

Before I went to sleep, my mind had formulated a plan. I was not supposed to be on stage at all, so I would go in disguise. More specifically, I'd go as... a man.

I'm not too excited about it, but I thought it was perfect - If they thought that I was male, they would be even farther away from finding my real name. I would have a backstory, but it would decipher me as neither male nor female.

I went into my newly aquired shopping bags and searched. I pulled out a black long coat, a gray fedorah, dark non-skinny jeans, and a wrap, much like the one from back when I sprained my ankle (Lielas had received a giant trampoline for her birthday, and she had insisted on trying it out with me.).

Sighing as I entered the bathroom, I put the wrap around myself - Yeah you _know_ where... this guise had to be perfect, down to the tiniest detail. Adorning my dark clothing, I wore a pair of large sunglasses. Looking over myself in the mirror, I snapped a picture with my camera, and sent it to Lielas.

_What do you think?_

_Uh, whos the wrdo?_

_Me._

_OMG, u luk lik a dude!_

_That's the intent._

_Y?_

_To hide my identity._

_Oh! smrt!_

_Does it look authentic?_

_Yeah, ttly!_

_So Amane will not be able to know my name, correct?_

_IDK, prbly nt. Jst in case, sty away frm hr as much as u cn!_

_I'll make sure to do that._

Sighing, I left the security of my home.

* * *

The auditorium of To-Oh was packed, and I barely was able to find Light within all the madness. I could've cried when I saw that the seat right behind him was vacant.

Some people looked at me strangely as I sat down in the usual way. I thought it over for a moment and put my feet on the ground. Light had seen me sit like that. He'd recognise me in an instant.

Two people walked up to the stage as the freshman representatives - Light Yagami ( Of course ) and someone named Hideki Ryuga... Lielas told me that this was L... The look-alike from the subway! I heard gasps from the name.

"The pop star? Nah, he sure doesn't look like him.."

"Name dropper, much?"

"Those two are complete opposites..."

I caught the last one. I had made the same compairison, not too long ago.

I felt my pulse race as they both finished reading and sat down in front of me. Here goes...

I leaned forward slightly, trying my best to read their lips. I saw it.

'_I am L'_

My que. I gasped, dramatically and loudly. As Lielas had predicted, they both took notice of me. I sat there for a moment, staring at their shocked faces. I quickly stood and made my way out the door.

Lielas, what have you gotten me into? I might get killed!

I stood about three meters outside the door, one hand behind my back and the other on the side of my hat, as if I was taking the last moments in. The doors opened. I heard one pair of feet come towards me.

Suddenly, just as I was about to turn around, a pair of hands grabbed my own, bringing them together behind my back. I felt a pair of handcuffs latch onto them.

"What the - ?" I was cut off. I turned to see Hideki - or rather, L as I now knew him - holding onto my wrists.

"Stay silent and follow me." Mouth agape, I followed. Lielas, you didn't warn me about this! What am I to do now? Help!

At the end of the sidewalk, I was pushed into an elegant, old, black car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping to _god_ that my voice didn't sound too girly... It never was, but hey, it could change.

He looked at me for a moment before talking to the old man who seemed to be his driver. Lielas identified him as Watery... or something...

"Keep an eye on him, if you will." Him? He thought I was a guy? Yes!

The car door shut and I watched as L started to return to the building. I would be stuck here for god knows how long. In desperation, I attemped to push my feet through the handcuffs and... victory! The handcuffs were now in front of me, just like skipping rope... backwards.

I reached akwardly into one of my pockets, sucessfully pulling out my cell phone.

_Lielas, good and bad news - the plan worked, but now I'm inside some car, handcuffed. We didn't plan this far. What now?_

It was hard to type, but I managed.

_ech, srry... is the car black?_

_Yes, you know of it?_

_yeah, is his car!_

_Alright._

_jst go wth it. ill figur smthing out._

_Hurry, please!_

I sighed and waited anxously for L to return. It was about an hour's wait. He climbed into the backseat of the car, next to me.

"Why am I here?" I asked, not letting any fear seep into my voice. I was extremly uncomfortable - I still had to refrain form assuming my usual sitting position.

"There may be a reason, yet there is a chance that there is no reason at all." I looked at him.

"And what might that reason be?"

"Tell me, what were you doing at the ceremony?" Shit.

"Ah... my neice is attending school there." A lie, but an alright one.

"Her name?" Shit! If he is this fameous detective, he would have access to the school records... especially if he thought I was lying.

"Well... I don't exactly trust you, and I don't feel that it would be wise for me or my neice to give out information like that." Alright, deep breath...

"And why would you not trust me?"

'Seriously?' I thought, lifting my handcuffs to give him my reasoning.

"Ah, yes. I assure you I do not intend to harm you, and would not like to put you in any position to fear me."

"Well consider yourself feared," I spat. He stared, unphased.

"Let me be direct - how much of my conversation with Light Yagami did you hear?" Crap, what am I supposed to say? According to Lielas, I'd have to let him suspect me. God, this was not going to end well.

"...Enough..." I claimed, looking up at him through my sunglasses. He blinked, turning to the driver.

"Watari, please drive us to the hotel." He nodded. The younger man turned towards me once again.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have come with us."

"Ah, wait!" Act natural... natural would be freaking out, right? Freak out, not too much... act dumb...

"Where are you taking me?" He looked at me.

"That is none of your concern."

"This is kidnapping - I'll, I'll..."

"You'll... what? The police will not come to your aid, and I assure you yet again, no harm will come to you."

"I...I-I... Ungh!" I slammed back into my seat like I was angered. I need and Oscar for that preformance.

The car ride was not as long as I expected - only twenty minutes or so. We pulled up to a tall hotel, elegant and _shiny_ as hell. To avoid suspicion the handcuffs were removed, but L had a close hold on me. The elevator took us to the top floor - a penthouse. I was not given the opprotunity to admire the room for long - I was soon thrudt into a chair, the handcuff making a familiar click onto my wrist, the other end latched onto the heavy wooden chair. L sat in his - no,_ my_ usual way - across from me, only a coffee table separating us.

"Tell me... who are you?" Oh christ... I was about to have fun with this. I ran through my head. I thought of this beforehand. I was _about_ to unload V's introductory speech* upon poor L.

"Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is one in hat." I bent the speech to my own appearance. He turned his head to the side, a bit puzzled.

"I can see your hat..." God, was he doing this on purpose? This _such_ fun...

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of -" He cut me off with a raised hand.

"A fan of Moore and Lloyd, are we?" he remarked with a smirk. I grinned back.

"Oh, but you would not let me finish... well I guess in this case... you may call me..."

"V?" I nodded. He pursed his lips. "I never was one to favor V..." I looked up at him, a bit suprised.

"No? What is your reasoning behind this?"

"V kills innocent people and recuits innocents to be killed in order to accomplish his own goal. He reminds me a bit of Kira."

"Well, yes he did kill the govenment who was purposely killing, but he did not kill innocents, unlike Kira."

"True... V." He looked at me and wore an expression that was much like mine when I was smiling in my mind. I returned the expression (which was hidden due too my huge freaking sunglasses).

"Back to the point?"

"Ah, yes." He looked at me with large black eyes, ready to interrogate me. "You seem to have an unfavorable veiwpoint upon Kira... true?" I nodded. "Nevertheless, you have heard far too much for me to let you go on your merry way."

"And so this means...?" He was silent for a moment.

"You will have to stay in the same room as I, where I can keep an eye on you... I do not completely trust you..." He trailed off, bringing his thumb to his lips, in deep thought.

The rest of the day was spent silent on my part - I protested from time to time, trying to not look too calm or understanding, but I usually complied. Watari provided me with a room and clothes. Constant serveilence from here on out... not able to sit normally... speak normally... act normally... damn.

* * *

Alrighty! I'm too tired with this chapter to continue... sorry if it moved a bit too slow, but that's just how it is... deeeeeeal with it!

*Note - V's introductory speech - YouTube that shiz! 53 'v's total, 50 'v' words. Sheer awesomeness...

Kris: I still don't get it...

Air: Neither do I...

Me: Shut it... I write all of my stuff at like 12:00 am, so try me. Flame me, I DARE you Kris... I'LL SEND MONKEYZ ON YO ASS!

Kris: ... Where'd she get those monkeys...(Flame?)?

Air: I have no idea... _run!_

So... yeah... next chapter, V will formally meet Light! Oh, and I was going to do V as her alias in the first place, but then I had mixed feelings about it... but it kinda fits what I wanted her character to be like so... LOLz! 3

* * *

Reviews:

RainbowVIEW - YAY COOKIES!

Kris: You gave her sugar? I hate you SO much right now...

Air: Where's my cookie...

Me: Dunno, in your bra again?

Air: ... shuddup.

Me: Nah, don't think I will!


	5. Aaaaand ENTER LIELAS!

O-x-O chapter five... yay!

I wanna say tank u all 4 reading!

I realize it's not the best thing in the world at the moment so...yeah... also, I think the last chapter moved a bit slow, so I'm sorry if anyone thought that... SOWEE!

Air and Kris: WEIRDO.

Me: Do you two ever leave?

Air: We would...

Kris: But we're waiting for those Oreos you promised us...

Me: Yeah, yeah...

Air: And we're kinda locked in a cage...

Me: ... You know you two, duct tape cures speech, and I got some new zebra print rolls that I've been wanting to use... :p

Air and Kris: ... Oh Shi -

Me: Disclaimer time. Joy of my life. I only own... crap... what do I own again? Yeah, right, NOTHING. So shuddup you lawyers.

Kris: What is the purpose of that anyway?

Me: *stands up on chair with megaphone* I KNOW, RIGHT?

Air: What's with the megaphone?

Me: IT WAS ON SALE AT TARGET!

Kris: Well, now I hate Target as well.

Air: Yep.

Happy Read -

Fluffy: Screw you!

Me: WTF? Why are you here?

Fluffy: Cuz my sexyness needed to be spread here!

Air: *With megaphone* POTENTIAL RAPIST!

Me and Kris: LOL!

Fluffy: Yes, just for you... ;D

M, A, K: POTENTIAL RAPIST.

Well, sorry about Fluffy... my big bro's an ass... he just HAD to be put in here...

Happy Reading!

A, K, F: *CONFUSION!*

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 5

Light... WTF Lielas?

* * *

I was in this room. Four walls, all cream colored with rose stripes. Blech. Lielas had told me something important - L had installed cameras in Light Yagami's house... which means that they must be here as well. I looked through every little spot. I found sixteen in all, but disabled none of them - there was one small blind spot next to the plant in the corner. I'd text Lielas here. Thankfully, there were no cameras installed in the bathroom... as of yet.

_Lielas, I'm here._

_whr?_

_In the hotel - I'm under survailence._

_sweetnes!_

_Say for yourself - It'll be this much harder to hide the fact that I'm female from them._

_yea, rght. srry._

_I'll be in touch._

_kk!_

I sighed and sunck down next to the plant. I sat on the floor in my usual form, for the first time in about three hours. Ah... better.

It was a little while before I heard a knock on my door.

"Open." I rolled my eyes. Why knock anyways? L shuffled in, sitting on one of the chairs in the room. I looked at him incredulosly. So he really was not making fun of me the subway that day...

"I would like it if you would explain a small matter to me..."

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair so long?" My eyes widened behind my sunglasses. He wanted to know _that_?

"Well, I like it. Isn't that all that matters?" He was thoughtful for a moment.

"Is it?"

"Well you seem to wear that odd ensamble every day and not care what others think. Why should I care what people think of my hair?"

"Yes... I suppose that is all that matters..." I sighed.

"Any remaining questions?" He nodded.

"What is the reason behind your outfit?" Okay, Lielas told me this...

"I have concluded that Kira needs a name and a face to kill." His eyebrows raised.

"Really? What do you base this theory upon?"

"Criminals whose names were reported incorrectly or had no picture were not killed. So he needs a name and a face, two things that I am hiding beneath this outfit."

"I see..." He got up and headed to the door. Just as he was about to leave out the door he turned his head around. "V?"

"Yes L?"

"...Please call me Ryuuzaki." I nodded.

"Ryuuzaki." With that, he left.

I waited three minutes before heading over to the tree in the corner. I put the most comfortable chair there. I sat down and whipped out my phone.

_Lielas? What happens now?_

_10is..._

_And then?_

_DpUD wll hv a hrt attk, strss_

_Next?_

No answer. I did not get ahold of her again after that, no matter how many times I tried. I sat back in my chair, waiting and waiting. Lielas... what are you up to?

As if she was clairvoyant, L had played tennis with Light, and Light had won. Still no answer. Lielas...

I wandered out of my room from time to time staying clear of the task force. There was a loud commotion later that day. Apparently, the man in charge had suffered from cardiac arrest. Light and L were with them.

They all stared at me in shock.

"Ryuuzaki..." The one called Mogi started.

"...is he really working with us?" Matsuda finished.

"Is that not what I said?" L asked like the man was an idiot. I got the feeling that he got that alot... "His skills are up to par with Light Yagami's, if not surpassing his own." He sipped his coffee. "He is known as Victor, but you may call him V." Victor? as in Frankenstein? ... I like it!

"V may or may not be seen much, but please become accustomed to him." They all nodded. "Moving on now... Matsuda, Aizawa, can you two please..." I tuned out as the two men walked away.

I sipped my coffee with boredom. I put my feet up on the table - this had proved to be a slighlty adequate substitute for my usual sitting position... for now.

We sifted through mindless papers for about two hours before anything had really happened. Suddenly, Matsuda and Aizawa were making a fuss outside. I heard a beep from the hotel phone as the intercom switched on.

"Ow, hey st - Oh, uh, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda called.

"Yes?" he answered, his gaze not receding from the monitors.

"There's a - ugh - rather aggressive young lady out here looking for - gah!" Aizawa's voice was cut off.

"V!" I heard a familiar voice yell. _Lielas_!

"L-Let her in!" I piped up.

"Are you sure?" Ryuuzaki asked timidly. "What's going on?" I smirked.

"Not much but... you might want to prepare yourself." His eyes widened a bit, a curious gaze on his face.

"You too." They all looked at eachother, a bit frightened. I swept down my coat and stood, walking to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the heavy door.

"EEEEP!"

"Gah!" I was tackled to the ground by my friend. She smiled at me, just like a child.

"Nice too see you too." I chuckled as I peeled her off me and scratched my head. She kept me in a bear hug.

"It's been forever! How's - no, where's - ?" A certain insomniac caught her gaze. She let go of me and clapped her hands in delight.

"EEEEEheeheehee!" She ran over to L, getting rather close to his face.

"Don't you dare tackle him!" I shouted before she had the chance. She turned to me, her hands on her hips, wearing an artificial pout.

"You're no fuuun..."

"So I've been told." She put on her smile and turned around again, her hands clasping the arms of L's swivel chair, getting even closer to his face than before.

"Hello!" Her shout caused him to flinch and back away a bit. "You can call me Vollie!"

"Hello. You may refer to me as Ryuuzaki." he looked over my shoulder. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend. She may seem... _bi-polar_...at times, but she's quite an exeptional interrogator."

"Oh, is that so?"

"You don't know how that grin, voice, laugh, mood and face can get to you after a few hours. Unless you want too see something _out of this world_, do not give her caffeine or sugar."

"Uh! But V! I need food at some point! All they have is sugar here!" She pouted. She was trying to win - she was using a very squeaky voice. "Oh, and Vollie? Short for Volume!"

"See what I mean?" I raised aneyebrow at L.

"Yes... I belive I do." I caught her hand before she could steal some kind of sugary food off of the table.

"B-But V! It's all there is here!" I grimaced.

"Well let's go shopping then. Ryuuzaki?"

"Hn, yes?"

"Vollie and I will be back in a few hours. Enjoy your low-Volume time." he slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... I'll be sure to do that." I shut the door behind us.

* * *

We sat at a cafe, her with a salad, me with a sundae.

"Lie - er, Vollie, how did you...?"

"Get here?" she finished with a mouthful of yardwork. She swallowed. "Same was you did." She smiled and pulled out a packet of the powder. "You mentioned that once you left the house the morning after, all you had with you is what you came here with, so I stuck the last packet in my pocket." I nodded. I put my hand out and she lazily plopped the bad into my hand. I stuck it in my pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She finished off her salad and looked around. "So when we going home?" I stared at her in disbeleif.

"I thought you'd love being here!" She shifted in her seat nervously.

"Well the way my plan'll be working - and it _will be_ thank you very much - this isn't my kind of world anymore... of I'dhave to wait about four years for it to be my kind... and then it still wouldn't be, come to think of it..." I kept staring at her.

"Vollie, what on earth are you talking about? What is your plan?" She looked down, blushing a bit.

"Well... for you and... you know..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out, _now, Lielas!_" I hissed. She jumped a bit.

"ForyouandLtofallforeachother!" She blurted, looking back down.

"You... you... why?" She looked at me, obviously suprised at the fact that I wasn't screaming my head off.

"Because you only had me back home and he's so much like you, I... I thought it'd be perfect." I reached out to her, my voice raising just a bit.

"Vollie, you never think things through! What would happen if I did end up falling for him? What would I do when we got home? Or if we _fail_?" I saw her wipe away a tear.

"I know, I know, I just wanted you to be happy." I smiled brightly. Her eyes widened. She'd never seen me smile as much as I did that very moment.

"Thank you." She stared at me, speechless. I sat back in my chair, hugging my knees.

"So, onto more pressing matters..." I placed the tip of my thumb in my mouth. "I'm impressed at your restraint from assaulting L." She looked at me very seriously.

"The term is 'glomp'."

"Excuse me?"

"Glomp - kinda like a fangirl tackle." I stifled a laugh. She looked so serious. Oh, blast it... I let out a huge laugh.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"V-v-vollie? Y-y-you'r-r-re an i-id-diot-t!" I clutched my stomach laughing. She joined in.

"So I've been told!"

* * *

I planned on Lielas joining in much much later but... I'm her and...

I have been freaking out over this whole thing - I love it!

Air: You've gotten pretty obnoxious...

Kris: Yeah... you're really cocky.

Me and Air: *Confused...*

Kris: IT'S A WORD, GET OVER IT.

Me: All righty then...

* * *

REVIEWWWWS! iLUVS U ALL!

**PlasmaDragon007** - Why thank you!

Air: Is it really that good?

Me: DUCT TAPE. D-U-C-T-T-A-P-E.

Air: *Shuffles away*

And these chapters _do_ end too soon... I feel like I take too long in intros! It probably doesn't help that this intro is pretty long as well... but they've been getting progressively longer! Hope for longer chapters in the future!

**Angel123dino** - Update soon? What, you think I'd leave you behind? I'm not that cruel!

Kris: You freaking duct taped Air's mouth...

Me: *Shrugs* She annoyed me.

Kris: *Shuffles away*

**theawesomesarah** - YAY! I shall update! YAY! OREOS FOR ALL!

Kris: Weren't those for Air and I...?

Me: Well_ you_ didn't review.

Kris: Aw, damn. *Rolls eyes*

**BB Lover **- OMG OMG OMG! ME LUVS THIS STORY 2!

Kris: Well you are writing it!

OMG OMG OMG! I LUV CUPCAKES! 2 CUPCAKES! I might use one on Fluffy's face... but that'd be a waste of a good cupcake!

**RainbowVIEW** - She would get jealous over not getting the cookie...

Kris: I would not!

Me and Air: Yes, yes you would.

Kris: *pouting*

I agree! cookies for the world! I'd fix a lot of problems...

**Aoi Nami-chan **- Next chapter... is NOW! hehe!

**TamiLawliet **- Aww, th-

Kris and Air: SINCE WHEN IS THIS _INTERESTING?_

Me: Since - hey, Air when'd you get out of the duct tape?

**Maximum Vampire **- Wow.

Kris: Four?

Air: Four freaking reviews?

Me: Wow.

Kris: You said that already.

Air: You okay there...?

Me: Wow.

Kris: Uh...heh... how do we finish a review?

Air: Dunno... uh, we'll have her PM you later...

Me: Wow.

* * *

Alright, alright, settle down!

I wanted to ask two questions for future reviews!

1) Who is your favorite - Lielas or V?

2) Kira or L?

3) Fluffy, Kris or Air?

For me?

1) Lielas - she IS me...

2) L... or Matsuda! :p

3) Dunno, but Fluffy's an ass, so not him!

I feel that some of the reviews I get are just little things saying that I do a good job and that I should update - don't get me wrong, I love getting every single review that I get, but I'd love to find out what you like about the story in a bit more detail! Don't really care if you answer the questions, but it'd be greatly appreciated! And if you are one of my reviewers that give long reviews... thank you... I love you... my Gir impression sucks...

Ja Ne!


	6. Relationa and Psychic Powers WTF Lielas?

Chapter Siiiiiiiix!

and only a day later... (:B hillbilly smiley!

yay! Pocky for all!

Kris, Air, Fluffy: What the hell is Pocky?

Me: *stares at them, eye twitching* I hate you all now...

* * *

I'm sorry if the last chapter was confuzzleing, but here is how I write:

1) Open new chapter

2) Write this part

3) Open another window

4) Open random drabble pages - I write down any and all ideas and chapters for the future here, copy and paste it later on. I had Lielas originally coming in during the 50 day thing with Light, but I thought that the chapter was a bit slow...

5) Add more stuff

6) Write untill 3:oo am - insomniac. Writing makes me tired... sometimes. Recommended by my doctor, so I do it... eheheheheheh... I can operate on as little as 30 minutes of sleep a day... I'm doing it right now... And I've learned to type while laying on my back with my laptop on my chest... Talent.

7) Load onto FanFiction, but realize in the morning I forgot to add it as an _actual chapter_, and do it after school.

8) Listen to music all night. Right now?... Pyromania by Cascada, Smother Me by The Used, and 1983 by Neon Trees.

I work hard for you!

...

...

...

Not really, I just found this site and uploaded. All for myself, but you dudes give me confidence!

* * *

Kris: Mae?

Air: LOL

Fluffy: LMAO

Me: What?

Kris: ... There's a... someone wrote FAIL on your face while you were typing...

Me: NOFREAKINGWAY. Why did I not notice that..."

Air: LOL

Fluffy: ROFLMAO!

Me: It was _youuuuuuu!_

Fluffy: Yeup!

Me: ... I hate you...

Fluffy: But I'm still sexy!

Kris and Air: Go away.

Me: *With megaphone* I CONCEDE.

Kris: *Facepalm*

Air: ... You still have that?

Me: OF COURSE!

Kris, Air, Fluffy: We're doomed.

Dis-freaking-claimer: Don't make me!

Kris: No, you have to!

Me: Nooooooes! It iz soo stupidz!

Air: As long as I get my chicken I don't care.

Me: HOW IS THAT RELEVANT?

Air: ...It's not.

Kris: Dear god... Maela owns nothing but some sort of cardboard box...

Me and Air: Wez makin a tiiime machine!

Kris: ... what the...?

Air: To the invention of bacon we go!

Me: Is that all you think about? I don't even eat pork!

Air: ... Turkey bacon?

Me: ... Fine.

Kris: I'm not insane like those two, I'm not insane like those two, I'm not insane like those two...

Now go read.

Now.

It's down there.

...

...

No, really!

...

...

...

It is!

...

...

...

...

...

Hah! Here it is...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me

Chapter 6

Relations and Psychic Powers? WTF Lielas?

* * *

I sat there, just staring. I mean, I noticed before - I'm not a total idiot - but now I really _noticed._ I decided to speak up.

"Um, Vollie?" I started, careful to use her alias, "You look..." She smirked.

"Different?" I nodded.

"Yeah... I just can't put my finger on it..." She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I _haven't_ changed much since I was fourteen I guess." I agreed.

"Wait, what?" Fourteen? _Fourteen?_ She smiled again.

"Well, _V_..." She stressed my alias, "Let's just say that I have only four left!" Four... Wishes. I leaned in closer to her, a very serious look on my face.

"You made yourself fourteen years old?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Why?"

"Well..." she sighed, "If I wanted to come here, I realised that it wouldn't be much fun for me if my plan worked... which it _will _start to... heh -" I glared, and she pointed to herself, "L fangirl, remember? Yeah, so, I thought 'Who would I pick instead of L?' and then it dawned on me! But I was nineteen in the real world, and if I wanted to be with him, I would be like a creepy pedophile and sent to jail. So I made myself fourteen!" I facepalmed.

"And just _how_ are you planning on meeting this person?" She looked thoughtful.

"Well it depends..."

"On what?"

"One," she stuck up her pointer finger, "We must accomplish the main goal. Two," she put up another finger, "If L lets me come with you two and that all depends on Three," She put up her ring finger, "if _my_ plan works out..." She put her hand down and grinned evily. I widened my eyes.

"Oh not number three! Anything but three!" She smiled wider and shook her head.

"Sorry!"

* * *

A while later we had a cab take us back to the investigation offices.

We sat down in the room with L.

It was a good ten minutes before I spoke up.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" He looked into my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You've been looking at me for eleven minutes now. Is something the matter?" He turned to his computer.

"Almost 1 percent..." A mumbled reply.

"I'm sorry wh-" Lielas stomped her foot before I could finish the sentence.

"Vollie?" She stood and stomped over to L. She looked him in the eye and glared.

"Don't you _ever_ think that about him, _ever_, ya' got it?" He blinked, unphased.

"I'm sorry, it is my job to suspect everyone."

"Well take it from me - he's no one to suspect!" Her voice rose to a point where L's eyes widened a bit - only I could notice this; I wore the same expression when she was yelling at me...

"I cannot beleive that untill I know for myself."

"Ugh!" She was on the verge of throwing a tamtrum. I pushed myself inbetween them.

"Volume, let him speak for himself, please." She nodded and angrily sat back down. "Now Ryuuzaki, what is this all about?"

"I suspect that you may be Kira." I heard Lielas hiss behind me. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Kira, huh?" I sighed looking around. No one was anywhere to be seen. I took off the sunglasses and looked L in the eye. "So what ground is that accusation made on?"

"Well for one, I cannot trace your DNA, not anywhere." Lielas made an angered noise.

"You _checked?_"

"Yes. I checked and thought it was strange, but I focused on Yagami more. I checked again, but to no avail. It's a bit strange..."

"Me too, right?" Lielas piped up.

"Yes." He nodded, but then looked thoughtful. "Why would you assume that?" Lielas shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Uh... V and I used to share an apartment..." He looked at me and I nodded. No reason to dissagree, right?

"So, why would the two of you not be able to be traced?" We looked at eachother. He continued. "Is it possiable that you did not want yourselves to be traced? That if you two are indeed Kira, you didn't want any information to link you to any DNA found in the investigation? Or are you two criminals? Kira is most likely working with the police, why wouldn't two other convicts think to attempt the same?" I looked at Lielas again, her face visably red with anger. Her hands clenched onto her skirt. She was going to _explode._

"Oh, uh, Vol - " Too late. She stood, her face thisclose to L's.

"How _dare_ you call us criminals?" Her voice rose, backing up a bit to my side.

"We're _not_ and would never even _dream_ of being Kira!"

"Funny, Light said the same thing." I looked at L, wide-eyed. Oh, crap. I shot up, about to place one hand on er shoulder to calm her down.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP LAWL - mmph!" I took my hand and clamped it over her mouth before she could finish the word. She looked at me and I dropped my hand. Her expression was about the same as mine - suprised and '_oh shit._'

I looked back to L, waiting for the blowup, handcuffs, anything. He just stared at both of us, shocked beyond belief.

"How... How did you - ?"

"VOLUME IS A PSYCHIC!" L shifed his gaze to me, Lielas's stare stayed the same. Within a few seconds she blinked, picking up on what I was doing.

"Y-yeah, it's true. I can't... controll it though... I just see... _certain_ things..." I nodded. Wow. She actually thought that through - If she could controll it, she'd know anything... and we all know that her knowledge is _far_ from _that._

"_What_?" Matsuda had walked in the room the moment I yelled. Oh, crap. "That's _awesome_!" She smiled akwardly at him.

"No biggie, really... heheh..." This is _bad._.. Matsuda's an idiot... no matter how adorable an idiot, he's still an idiot. I've known him for just a few hours and I've come to that conclusion...

"Mmm..." L was eyeing her suspiciously. "What is it that you claim to see?"

"Oh, just... this and that... futures and pasts... deaths - some really morbid stuff."

"Morbid? Deaths?" she nodded.

"It's the most common thing for me. It's hard to get close to people when you sometimes phase out and randomly blurt out 'You're gonna get shot!' or 'Overdose!'." She was a great actress under pressure apparently. Who knew? "With V, I won't tell her how she dies... We both agreed this when we were in middle school together." I beamed at her and nodded. She was using her oh-so-_dormant_ brain!

"Vollie hates to talk about it so - "

"No, I'm fine, I'll talk." Crap. I glared at her. She was not going to be able to get through this alone...

"In that case..." L started, adding a few sugar cubes to his coffee,"I have some questions for you."

"Ask away."

"What have you seen about the... Matsuda, could you please exit the room?"

"Ah, oh... yeah, sure."

"Moving on... What have you seen about the case?" She put a finger on her chin and stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm..." She snapped her fingers. "I saw some of the victims die, along with V coming here, you, the task force, so on and so forth,"

"That's why she was so informal with them." She nodded eagerly.

"I see visions of the past too - guess who's pasts I saw?" She nudged him.

"So that's how you knew?" She nodded. "Who else?" She sat up.

"Just a certain three boys..." He raised his eyebrows.

"What did you see about them?"

"..."

"Oh, yes. Of course." He looked away.

"Again, I won't say too much..." He nodded.

"Anything on Kira?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at L and started to lead Lielas away.

"It's late for Vollie... Interrogate her tomorrow, she needs her rest." He hesitated, then turned to the monitors, letting us go. I pushed her into her room, shutting the door quietly.

"That didn't go as well as planned..." She stared at me.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed.

"Like L, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. I wasn't kidding when I said that you needed sleep." She pouted slightly and gave me a hug. She was a few inches shorter, so it was strange.

"G'night." She mumbled.

"Good night." I let go of her, heading back down to L. I have to fix as much as possiable...

Lielas you _idiot_.

L sat there, I next to him. He glanced at me every now and then.

"How are you and Volume familiar with eachother?"

"My neice."

"How old is your sister?

"Only 28. Lielas was adopted." He nodded.

"...Can I trust you two?" I stared at him incredulously.

"What? I thought we were done with that, Ryuuzaki... you said to the members of the task force that you were almost 100% sure that I am _not_ Kira."

"It's not Kira I'm worried about. Can I trust you two to be around here without providing a distraction? Volume... how old is she?"

"Fourteen, fifteen on..." I thought for a moment... "December 28th." I sat there for a moment. "What are you getting at?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up at me from his coffee.

"You said the chance of me being Kira was next to zero. Maybe... 0.05% chance? Just surveillance, and no bathrooms. That is what you told me. Don't drag Vollie into all of this!" He held up a hand.

"I do not suspect her. In fact, if her clairvoyance _truly is_ real - I'm still skeptical about that - I believe that she may be a very valuable asset to the task force. I'm just... curious about you two..." I eyed him suspiciously. "How old are you?"

"21... my birthday is... Halloween." I pouted, waiting for some sort of remark. After a moment of silence, I looked at him. Hie eyes showed a bit of surprise on his otherwise emotionless face.

"Is there a problem?" He blinked and snapped out of his trance.

"No, not at all..." We both sat and watched the monitors for a while.

The events of yesterday rewound in my mind. Something seemed off... no, _very_ off.

"L." I demanded his attention as he turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you said that I had a one or less percent chance of being Kira. It's not zero..." He nodded. "And If I were you, I wouldn't trust anyone like me to just leave with a friend like _her_." I leaned towards him, glaring. "Vollie and I weren't alone today, were we?" He was silent for a moment.

"No, as a matter of fact, you were not. I had Aizawa trailed you two." I closed my eyes. That made much more sense. "I didn't go as far as to plant recording devices on you two, but I still would prefer it if you and Volume stayed where I can keep a closer eye on you." I nodded.

"I just felt bad for you really." He tilted his head.

"Why would that be?"

"Just a few more seconds with Vollie... it would have been a disaster." He seemed a bit amused.

"Yes, that does sound...unpleasant." I smirked and turned back to the monitors. Lielas looked fast asleep, still dressed in her day clothes. I smiled and shook my head. I was glad to have her back.

What does your dastardly plan entail next Lielas?

* * *

BOOM!

I had more to put in, but then I realised that should put Light in first... eheheh...

Kris: _Gee,_ you're smart...

Fluffy: Totally.

Air: Mmm-hmm.

Me: ...Shuddup.

Reviews!

**Sarifina Filth **- you get the PM? I kinda let Air read it...

Air: LOLOLOLOLOL! ROFLMAO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kris: What?

Me: ...Krissy?

Kris: ...Why'd you call me that?

Me: Hah, no reason...

**Maximum Vampire **- LOOOONG PM for you!

Kris and Air: Yay! We beat Fluffy!

Me: Yeah... where'd he go anyway?

Air: He said something about a volcano?

Me: ...I'm sooooo grounded. (Inside joke? IDK...)

**BB lover**- Do I update fast?

Kris and Air: Yes!

Air: We run out of stuff to say sometimes...

Kris: No, just you do.

Me: You're one to talk! I have to write almost _3,000_ words before you can get in 100!

Kris: ...

Air: ...OWNED!

**Angel123dino **- I know right? Darn you V...

Kris: I still don't get the whole 'glomp' thing...

Me: Why are you even here?

- You wanna see how insane it'll get with Lielas? Just wait till next chapter... heheheheheheh...

Air: I'm frightened...

Kris: Don't kill meeeee!

**theawesomesarah **- V is hyper? comepared to Lielas?

Kris: OmG.

Air: You can't even take out Fluffy?

Fluffy: Mah sexynezz just don't go away!

Me: Dear god... you've encouraged him now...

A, M, K: OH CRAP.

* * *

Sooo... yeah!

Semi-poll poll is still going! See last chapter for details!

Winners for this week! :

Kira/L - L dominated!

Lielas/V - V, Lielas didn't even get a vote... *Sniff, sniff*

Kris/Air/Fluffy - Kris by one! Even Fluffy got a vote...

Me: DEARGODWHATHASTHEWORLDCOMETO?

Fluffy: Hair this good always wins.

M, K, A: YOU LOST!

Fluffy: No, it was an epic win.

So, as you see, Fluffy lives in his own little world!

I love you all!

Ja Ne!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	7. Sneut and Tapes!

Shaptah Sheven...

OMG.

I keep going and going and going and going and -

Kris and Air: WE GET IT.

Me: Heh...

- going!

So, I had to clarify a few things in the last chapter... I was so confuzeled with my own ignorance...

And I try and try to make L a non-OOC character...

Fluffy: But you fail!

Me: ... Have you even read the story yet?

Fluffy: ...No, but you just fail in general.

Ugnh, I want Fluffy to leave!

He got a vote...

...

...

... So I can't kick him out...

BOO!

Me: Fluffy...

Fluffy: What do you want.

Me: You're getting a haircut and I'm not getting you another hat this time.

Fluffy: Wha?

Me: Remember the last time I came with you to get your hair cut in the mall? You were bitching about how much you hated it and how mom didn't let you bring your fedorah, so your hair couldn't "Shape right"?

Fluffy: ...*Mortified!*...

Me: I felt so bad for you - no, I just wanted you to shut up, so I spent $30 bucks on a hat you picked out from Pac Sun, and once your hair dried you tried to throw it away?

Fluffy: ...

Me: Just wanted to bring that up. THE BLONDIE MUST GO!

Kris and Air: YESH!

So in this chapter... get ready for pie!

DisyClaimy:

It's blank. I ownz nothiing!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter Seven

Sneut and Tapes!

* * *

Lielas sighed, drumming her fingertips on the counter. She was in a very thoughtful and quiet mood... not good... not good... Her thoughts were very... well, they had an aftermath. Usually a very messy, sticky, burning, horrible one... considering where we were. Suddenly (Much to my dismay), her face brightened up and she got an idea.

"Hey V..." She slid over to me. "Remember that thing I made for you in middle school?" I was silent. I realised what she was talking about. I smiled.

"You mean the brick?" She gave me a 'don't mess with me' look.

"Sure, let's go with that and... RAID!" I giggled. She may be five years younger, but she's the same Lielas. She took off to the pantry, pulling out various bags, bottles, containers, blowls and spoons. I saw chocolate, coconut, Resses, Hersheys, peanut butter, sugar... she grinned at the last object she pulled out.

"I can't believe they actually have one of these!" She held in her hand a pre-made Oreo pie crust. I giggled.

"You know... I've never actually seen you make one of these... don't make too much of a mess..." She looked at me, amused.

"One pot is all I need. I don't even need a measuring cup - everything is just eyeballed." I thought back to middle school.

"Right... It never really tasted the same twice... What's the main thing?" She pulled up a large brown and white container.

"Nutella!" I nodded. I sat at the table for an hour why she melted everything together in the pot. She gave me the wooden spoon when she finished pouring the gooey stuff into the pie tin. She put them in the fridge and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I always make too much..." I laughed.

"There's never enough of the brick!" she rolled her eyes.

"Sneut."

"What'd you call me?" I asked jokingly.

"Noooo. The pie. It's called 'Sneut', remember?" I looked at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah..." She giggled, taking the now-spotless spoon from me and tapping my forehead with it. "So who's it for?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"The pie. Who is it for?" She wore an evil grin.

"L!" It was my turn to be confused.

"We made them for Ryuuzaki? Why?" Her grin grew more sadistic.

"Rememer? Most people could't eat more than one piece - it's too rich. You were able eat half of one before giving up... I wanna see how L fares. He is a more hardcore sugar addict than you are." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it.

"You know, that's actually true..." I looked up at her, amused. I knew that he was probably listening. "But I doubt he can eat all that."

"We'll see in ah... maybe two hours." We agreed to stay in the kitchen for the next two hours in fear that we'd bump into L. We played cards - Which Lielas pulled out of nowhere - and I wone most of the time. It was a long two hours to say the least...

"Ready!" She exclaimed, pulling the pie out to cut it. She put a slice on a plate for me. I raised a brow.

"I thought this was just for L?" She shrugged.

"You need to eat too." I rolled my eyes and dug in. This pie was the only thing that Lielas had managed to conjure up without it tasting like a wet yet burnt sock. I smiled at her to let her know it was good. She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your teeth are brown!" She laughed pointing at my face.

"Soooo typical for a teenage girl to laugh about that..." I rolled my eyes and looked at her meaningfully, like I was mad. She copied me and stopped laughing. Her mouth twitched.

"Hey, some people say that I act like I'm nineteen!" I twitched.

"And when you're nineteen you'll act like you're three!" We almost couldn't help it.

"Y-y-yeah... pr-pr-prob-b - " We burst out laughing. I pointed at her.

"You cracked first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" We continued laughing.

* * *

The pie... That pie... L had been able to devour the whole thing within an hour. How in the world...? I could barely eat half! Within a few minutes he was drinking coffee again... Wow. and I thought I was addicted to sugar...

The topic was of Nomi Misora. I had a breif conversation with Lielas about her in the cab on the way home yesterday...

_

* * *

"What is the next thing in the case?" I asked, walking down to the corner of the sidewalk, Lielas in tow._

_"A woman that L had worked with will commit suicide. Of course, Kira killed her." I nodded._

_"What did she work on with him?" She pursed her lips._

_"It's kinda sad actually... It's the one part of L's life that I'm never planning on bringing up, no matter what."_

_"What happened?"_

_"A serial killing in LA. It was a puzzle for L from the beginning. The killer was one of L's former sucsessors from that orphanage I mentioned when you first called me, remember?" I nodded. "He became obsessed with L and tried to be like a perfect copy of him. He took it to the crazy level. L's other sucsessor at the time commited suicide. It's soooo depressing..." I nodded again while she hailed a cab._

_"What happened to the killer?"_

_"Oh... he tried to kill himself, but screwed up. He was put in jail. I think he's been killed by Kira by now." The cab pulled up to the curb, we climbed in. "Anyway, after they talk about it, Ukita's gonna..." She made a slicing motion over her neck with one finger. "Misa." The one word explained it all._

_"Why Ukita?"_

_"The tapes... He goes to the TV station to stop the broadcast, and right outside..." I nodded once more._

_"When does Light come into all of this?"_

* * *

They were still talking when Watari came in. I looked over at Lielas. She looked at me and gave a single nod. Here we go...

"Sakura TV... Something big has happened." He changed the channel on the TV.

Everything went just as Lielas had said it would. The screen lit up with black sloppy letters written in poor caligraphy. The low, altered voice started to speak.

"...The speaker will die of heart failure at 6:oo." There were assortments of mumbled things along the lines of 'no way'. Watari switched over to the channel. The man was slumped over on the desk, dead. I heard Lielas give a sharp intake of breath. Acting again...

He had two more TVs brought in. The fake Kira announced it's next victim. L had someone hurriedly switch the cannel back. When they saw the dead man, they all scrambled to phones to call the station. When the lines were all found busy, Ukita ran out.

"I'll go and stop them myself!"

"Ukita san!" Matsuda pleaded. He left without another word. I felt my stomach drop. Ukita wasn't just some character anymore... he's real for me now... _was_ real, as the situation goes. I looked back at Lielas. She looked a bit worried as well.

"I do not mean to kill innocent people..." I metally growled. Ukita was innocent. So why kill him?

It was but a few minutes later that the car came screeching on screen. I saw Lielas squeeze her eyes shut and turn away from the TV screen. She didn't want to see anyone die. I wandered over to her and patted her in the shoulder.

We heard the commotion and...

"This just in, there is someone lying in front ofSakura TV Station's front door!" The room went silent. She opened upp her eyes and looked at me.

"Action..." She whispered. I nodded.

"Oh my God..." I said, waiting for someone else to speak.

"Ukita!" Aizawa yelled. "Damn you Kira!" With that, he ran to the door.

"Aizawa, stop. Where are you going?" L demanded.

"To Ukita, of course!" He spat through his teeth. "I'll get those tapes myself!"

"If you go, you'll die as well." L did not turn away from the screens.

"Are you telling me to just do nothing?"

"No, I'm asking you to please calm down. I myself would like to stop the broadcast. We my fing information if we get our hands on those cassettes." He turned back to the monitors, his hair covering his eyes. "Anyone who approaches that station will meet the same fate as Ukita." I tuned out.

"Where is she watching from?" I whispered.

"A hotel across the street."

"That little..." I sneered. She was so close... "Why don't we just go and get her? We know where she is!" Lielas shook her head.

"No... some important things will come of this..."

"You're being cruel! Someone just died!"

"Think I don't know that?"

"What could be so important that we can't go and get Amane?"

"... Some things..." I stomped my foot.

"What things?"

"Just... just don't question me on this!"

"Why shouldn't - _Lielas._" I hissed.

"...What?" she timidly asked.

"Does this have to do with your _plan_?" she was silent. Dear god.

"Lielas..." She looked up at me, apologetically. She had huge blue-green eyes that kind of made the best puppy dog eyes in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that... I hope you know what you're doing." I sighed and gave up. I didn't know exactly where Amane was... I didn't know anything, really. If I wanted to move, Lielas had to help me. I was stuck. She knew that. _Evil..._

"I do. Don't worry about it."...

...

...

...

_Evil..._

* * *

That's all, folks! Drive safely...

Air and Kris: ?

Me: DOOON'T JUUUDGE MEEE.

Air: Kinda hard not to...

Me: WAAAAAH?

Kris: Dear God... _her meds..._

Air: Oh shit...

Fluffy: Dumbass.

Air: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIE!

Kris: Fluffy! Get her meds!

Fluffy: ... *Grins evily* sure thing... hehe...

Air: I'm scared...

Kris: Mm-hmm...

Fluffy: *back w/ fluffernutter, tossed it to me* Here.

Me: OMNOMNOM!

Air and Kris: ... her meds?

Fluffy: sure, lets go with that...

Me: *Passes out*

Air: What the...

Kris: HER SLEEPING MEDS? YOU FED HER HER SLEEPING MEDS?

Air: OHMIGOD WE'RE SCREWED.

Kris: THE REVIEWS. OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP...

Fluffy: I'll do 'em...

Air and Kris: NOOOOO!

**Maximum Vampire **- Yeah, yeah, yeah, she gave you a PM. Not gonna' do anything 'bout it. Suck it up.

**BB lover** - Who the heck is B - no, no, no, no, no, I don't care. Heheheheh, that dude just died... sucks for you!

Kris: Fluffy...

Air: You asshole...

- You snorted your drink? LOL.

Kris: Aw, poor kitty!

Air: Hehehe, cat... *Doesn't like cats...*

**Angel123dino **- Their birthdays are tomorrow? Figures... stupis spawns from hell...

Air and Kris: Spawns from hell...?

Fluffy: Leave me alone all you freaks. Don't make me do that again.

Kris: You offered...

Fluffy: ...

Air: PWND!


	8. Loooooong Ass Chapter

Eight.

I might not bring Kris or Air or even Fluffy into the intro... just cuz' I have to tell you all something...

Last night was the school's Halloween dance.

I went.

So did Fluffy.

I went as Matt (MATTFANGIRL).

Well, I guess you can say that I cos played as him, seeing as I have brownish-red hair and glasses...

Anyhoo, I didn't realize this until one of my friends at the dance told me.

Let me say something very _very very_ pathetic on my part:

I have been a fan of Death Note for almost a year now.

I introduced it to my friend last weekend. She's an L fangirl. She hasn't even seen an episode yet. I showed her a bunch of You-tube crap. Like the video where people speed up L's voice... and the funny parts...

Okay, so I also introduced her to Matt and Mello - yeah, the yaoi was noted. I'm not a huge MattxMello fan... But I indulge once and a while...

Fluffy and I walked in the doors, and my friend was right inside. I called over to her. She looked at me... then Fluffy. She laughed SO HARD.

I'm just standing there like WTF Mate? and she's just laughing her ass off. I walk over to her and ask her.

She shouts 'YAOI'.

I look at my brother.

He's blond.

He has blue eyes.

He was wearing all black.

OH FUCK. HE LOOKED LIKE MELLO.

AWKWARD MOMENT.

FOR ME.

FLUFFY KNEW _NOTHING._

I resolved that today, on this most glorious Halloweens of all for I, I am going to be L, not Matt.

I am going to make strawberry-chocolate flavored cupcakes... with white frosting and 'L's on them!

I will have my camera ready as Fluffy takes a bite of a chocolate bar that I shall force upon him so you can aaaaaaallllll see what I mean.

I believed that I have ranted enough...

* * *

A disclaimer?

No. I OWN TEH WORLDZ!

KYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!

But not the Death Note world... L... no one in Wammy's would have died!

Now, I command you all with my Geass (Lelouch fangirl... heheheheh!) to read!

Oh right.

The last chapter was supposed to come out _yesterday_, but I posted it right at freaking midnight... Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter... one of the things you've aaaaaalll been waiting for!

And _no_ it does not include citrus in any way, shape or form!

...

Well, unless you're really perverted... O.e

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 8

Loooooooong-Ass Chapter.

* * *

We heard a loud crash omitt from the TV, interrupting Lielas and I's debate. I saw a large truck smashed through the windows of the television station.

"Well, that'd be Sochiro..." She leaned over and whispered to me.

"What?"

"Forgot to mention that, did I? Heheheh..." I glared at her.

"Don't leave any more out!" She nodded.

"A SWAT team makes Sochiro a blockade and helps him get out with the tapes. Pretty uneventful..." I raised my eyebrow at this. So this was not... exiting to her? Things get more... from here on out? "I'm kinda tired. Come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz. Not much happpens. I'll tell you all about it." She grabbed my wrist, cleared her throat and put on a fake worried face.

"T-th-this i-is t-t-too much for-r m-m-m-me...!" She stammered. I didn't have time to see how any of the task force members react to this, for I was twirled around out the door.

"Vollie! Stop!" She looked at me, very tired. She opened her mouth to talk. A small noise came out to start a protest, but it came out as a yawn. She looked at me for a few more seconds with a very bored look. I rolled my eyes as she started to walk again, a reluctant me in tow.

* * *

I was trapped in that room for a while. It was just... tourture. I _had _to get up...

I looked over at Lielas, asleep. I was sitting on the couch at the foot of the bed, listening to my iPod. Looking over at the clock, it shined at me _1:37 am._

Deciding that it was late enough, I took off my hat, boots and sunglasses, sure that no one would come in here. I left the coat on - it was pretty cold, actually. Oh, I was hungry...

I slid off the couch, my iPod still blaring in my ears. My hands touched the cold floor as I leaned down to see through the crack in the door. No light was coming through the bottom. This was lucky for me; it meant that everyone was asleep or home, including L.

I smiled to myself, standing back up and opening the door. The kitchen called my name...

When I arrived, I immediately went for the fridge, siezing a rather large piece of cake - the last of it's kind.

My ears still consumed with the beat of the music, I sat down, my eyes closed, about to devour the cake. I failed to notice much else.

Untill _he_ tapped his hand on my shoulder.

Untill _I_ looked up.

None other than L was standing above me, his eyes not on me, but rather... my the cake. I lamely sat there, my mouth opening and closing like a fish on a dock. He saw my face (obviously feminine) and he was focused on _cake?_ I stood, placing the plate in his pale hands.

"Here. It's not really mine as it is." I turned, not giving him much time to look at my face. As I walked away I hear him mumble one word:

_Familiar_

...He didn't recognise me, but he vaugely remembered me. I was simply glad that the word wasn't _feminine_.

* * *

I stormed back to the room with an evil intent. I quietly closed the door and tip-toed over to my sleeping friend, grabbing my hat on the way. Leaning over her "Lielas..."

"Hnn?"

"Suprise!" I half yelled, starting to smack her with the gray hat furiously.

"Ow-hey, what-ah, ch- stop!" She went on and on, pleading.

"Why. Was. He. _ Awake?_" I hissed.

"Who?"

"Who do you _think?_" I stopped hitting her and her eyes went wide.

"Oh..."

"'Oh' is right! Why was he up?"

"...Insomniac?" I paused for a moment, staring at her, wide-eyed.

Then I started to hit her again.

We went on like this untill we heard a faint knock on the door. We both stopped, looking at eachother.

She leapt back on the bed, pretending to sleep, while I opened the door. And guess who was there?

"Ryuuzaki?" I looked at him, glad that I had put my hat and glasses back on. "What's up?" He gave me a blank stare.

"You, quite frankly, look rather feminine without your guise..." I stiffened, not knowing what to do next. So of course my hands moved before my head told them to... and slammed the door right in his face.

I stood there for a long moment, doing nothing at all.

"...Was it something I said?" He quietly mumbled to himself outside the door before shuffling back down the hall. I let out a relieved sigh, plopping on the edge of the bed next to Lielas.

"Do you think he knows?" I grumbled to her. She sat up, thoughtful.

"I'm not too sure... He's not very familiar with the female gender... but then again, he's socially inept altogether... so... It's hard to say..." I frowned.

"Lielas?" I started.

"Hnmm?"

"Why aren't you in a disguise as well?"

"...I know where Misa is going to be, and when. _You don't. _Also, she's going to be imprisoned pretty soon, and I know that I can avoid her, so a disguise has... moot point." I glared at her for a few moments, but lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Lielas sighed, laying down as well. "Day one."

"Excuse me?"

"Day one. On the first day of their imprisonment, you should try and tell L that you're a girl." I looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Why in God's name would I do - _your plan_?" I asked slowly. She nodded and shrugged.

"You have fifty days anyway. It'd be nice not to wear that thing all the time, no?"

"I guess..." She smiled and nodded. I yawned and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Lielas stared at him - it was hard to tell if she was angry or just suprised.

"You had a reaction to last night's events that troubles me. You seemed a bit traumatized, so I feel that it would be best for you to stay in your room and rest for a bit. As for you, V," He turned in his swivel chair towards me. "It would be nice if you'd stay with her. She may not be entirely... _safe_ alone." Lielas groaned. Before I could react, she was pulling me to our room.

When she sat on the couch, she smiled.

"What's so great?"

"Light's coming today. We don't have to even go _near_ him!" She sat back, happily kicking her legs into the air. I sighed.

"I guess that's a good thing..." I looked around the room. There was a radiator on the south wall, the plant and chair in the corner. In the middle of the room was the bed, the loveseat couch at the end. Not too much to look at, and not too much to do.

"So... what d'ya wanna do?"

"How long are we going to be here for exactly?"

"Probably untill eight... by then you can go out and tell them that you think that I'm stable. I won't come out, but you came out for some fresh air away from me. I think they'll understand that..." She grinned. "They're making a fake Kira video, so they'll probably be watching how that goes. L may or may not introduce you."

"Will Light be there?"

"Dunno, probably though." I frowned.

"Why is this nessessary?"

"You will be in here aaaaaallll day. With me." I nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

By the time it was eight, we played ten different card games, listened to my entire iPod (She danced like an idiot), and she pulled out some paper and drew random things.

As she had predicted, Light was there. The entire task force was sitting on the couch, watching the tv broadcast their tape. There was a gold backround with even more golden lettering spelling out 'KIRA'. Flamboyant...

L heard my footsteps and turned to look at me.

"How is Volume?" Light looked confused. Obviously he hadn't seen me.

"What about the volume?" L didn't answer his question.

"Light, this is V." He was already standing, but turned around politely bowing. I did the same.

"Pleased to meet you." I said, putting on a fake smile. He did the same.

"Ryuuzaki, Vollie seemed well enough for me to take a break from her... surely you understand..." He nodded slightly, turning back to the video. I sat down as well, trying to enjoy my peace for a bit.

* * *

When the video was over, the task force left and I headed back to the room.

"How goes it?" She asked in her slang.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing too special. And next is...?" I looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Misa's gonna make another video, and... well..." She grinned. "Go outside, and you'll all watch the video. Light will be there and... for your well being, stand..." She turned herself around to get a better perspective. "To L's ...left. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can - you're the devil..." We both laughed a bit at this.

"I know, I know..."

I was standing to L's left, just as she said. Watari's signature 'W' came on screen.

"Ryuuzaki," the computer voiced. "There's a reply from the second kira."

A chorus of "What"s and "already"s came from the small group.

"I'll stream a copy to your computer."

"... Kira...thank you for your response. I'll do as you say..." There was a moment of shocked silence from the task force.

"Wow, we did it!" said Matsuda. The others silently agreed.

"I want to meet you. Although you do not possess the eyes, I won't kill you." I knew that behind me, Light was freaking out. I played the innocent card and looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Please think of a way for us to meet. We can confirm ourselves by out death gods." L let out a gasp.

(A/N: Le gasp!)

He screamed, flinging his arms up.

And he fell.

No, not to his right...

_The left._

_ Right on top of me._

"Ryuuzaki! V!" Matsuda and Aizawa exclaimed, rushing over to us. My glasses half fell off my face, my hat landing a few feet away. Ryuuzaki landed with his arms at my sides, like he was pinning me down. _Great._ He stared at me, slightly wide-eyed, still looking a bit fightened.

_I'm going to _kill_ you Lielas..._

"Uh, uh... c-c-could-d you, ah...?" I stammered. He blinked, quickly getting off me. I cleared my throat, grabbing my guise and replacing it.

"Excuse me..." I walked out, turning for a moment at the doorway. Light was staring at me, a but surprised. I took the opportunity to stick my tongue out at him.

* * *

"LIELAS!" I yelled, barging into the room. She was sitting on the floor, waiting for me to come back.

"Soooo? How'd it go?"

"Oh, you _know_ how it went!"

"Yes, yes I do." Her eyes narrowed as she smiled, like a crocodile. "Plenty more where that came from..."

"I think Light saw my face you idiot!" She looked at me like it was no problem.

"He's not Misa."

"I don't care!" I huffed, sitting on the bed.

"Look, he'll be imprisoned soon!" I glanced at her for a minute.

"Fine." I grumbled, slamming my head down to the pillow, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

"Light, there's another message from the second Kira - this time there's a diary." I heard Sochiro tell his son over the phone in the morning. I went back to Lielas.

"The diary is here." Still a bit groggy from sleep, she sat up, one eye closed.

"Is that so? Hnmm..." She yawned and rolled out of bed (When I say roll, I _mean_ roll). She wasn't used to the room just yet, considering that we had switched yesterday.

"Light's coming. Why dont you come out for a change?" She was still on the other side of the bed. She flung one arm up, pointing one finger into the air.

"No." Her arm fell.

"I'm dragging you out."

"Nrmph." She protested. "Lemme get dressed." She stood, taking a good half hour to get ready. "Alright, let's go."

When we joined the others, Light was already looking over the paper.

"What do you make of it?" L asked curiously.

"Right now it just looks stupid to me." Lielas snorted and leaned over to me, whispering.

"Yeah, just like your _face_!" I rolled my eyes, hiding my amusement. L took notice to us.

"Light, I believe you've already met V. This is his friend Volume." She didn't bow, but put out a hand. He hesitated, but politely shook it.

"Like he said. My friends call me Vollie... you can call me Volume." She gave hima taunting smile that said '_bring it on, pretty boy!_' He looked at her, a bit perplexed.

"What is it you two do around here, exactly?" L decided to answer his question.

"Miss Volume is a very skilled psychic - or so I am lead to believe - and V is her guardian for the time being." We both nodded.

"A psychic? Really Ryuuzaki?"

"She has proven herself to me. That is all that matters at this point."

"Buuuuuurn..." Lielas quietly hissed. I jabbed her in the side, hiding my smirk.

"Anyhow Light, I also find this to be quite dumb."

"Yeah, I mean, it's obvious that they're going to meet at the Giant's game!" Matsuda included.

"Broadcasting this will lead to a panic, and the game will be canceled. do they even realize this?" Sochiro followed.

"I'm not quite sure how to deal with this." We all looked at L. Well, all of us except for Lielas, who lead me to sit down on the couch next to her, near L.

"If we don't broadcast this, the second Kira won't make their move."

"Yeah, and if the game gets canceled, they might get mad and who knows _what_ they'll do!" Matsuda seemed to like to use a lot of interjections...

Lielas nudged me.

"Soon!"

"What's soon?"

"The imprisonment!" She grinned, excited.

"You keep telling me that! It feels like it'll never come..."

"Whatever, just remember our agreement!"

"Huh?"

"Remember?" I thought back for a moment. I remembered, making my shoulders slump.

"Oh, yeah, right." I was silent. "Lielas..."

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to wear? Your stuff doesn't fit me, and I didn't bring anything that has 'feminine' written all over it!" She waved me off.

"Don't worry - I'll just do your hair or something."

"Oh, God no..."

* * *

Well. That got longish...

Kris: Uh...

Air: Ahehe...

Me: What?

Air: Are you going to kill Fluffy or what?

Me: ...Oh yeah... !

Fluffy: ... Wut?

Me: TONIGHT YOU DINE IN HELL!

Fluffy: ...O.e... Wut?

Me: GAAAAAAHHHHHH! *attacks with army of alligigators... no, crocodiles... wait... what are they...*

Five minutes later...

Me: I'm back.

Kris: Where's Fluffy?

Me: I chased him to the evil reviewers...

*NOTE - if he pissed you off... what'd you do to him? Be creative and sadistic!*

Now for the reviews! (This chapter's and the last one that Fluffy effed up with...)

**

* * *

Last Chapter**

**BB lover **- Yeah, sorry about him...

And we all know that hemmoraging Fluffy is a more difficult method of killing than just taking out a knife and doing it...

Heheheheheh... first chapter o' book!

- Mmmm...Pie...

Yeah, V was kinda miffed...

ZOMG, he ate an entire pie?

I made it for myself and...

Picture a normal-sized slice of pie.

Cut that in half and you get what _I'm_ able to eat before getting full... and I'm a pig!

**Angel123dino** - I WANNA EAT THAT PIIIIIIE!

Note to self, must make sneut soon...

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Maximum Vampire **- I PMed you already...

But really, _**MATT**_.

I was so freaking amused when you said either Near or Mello... LOL.

**BB lover **- Aww! I'm so glad!

Yeah, fast thinking... zomg...

I wrote that, looked at the reviews to respond...

I saw yours and I was like 'OH CRAP.' but I already wrote all that so... ehehe...?

- O.e ... poor cat! LoLz tho...

YESH! IS MAH NEEEW EXCUSE!

**Angel123dino ** - YAY!


	9. Assault?

999999nine999999

is teh shaptah

Hello my lovelies?

How was the last chapter?

Meh... I wanted it to be longer, but I got tired and ended it.

Fluffy: Lazy ass...

Air and Kris: So how were you tortured for drugging your sister?

Me: Oh, shall I list the ways? ... Next time?

I love my reviewers...

You all get the cupcakes I made on Halloween! Yayah!

Kris: You already ate most of them...

Air: and you made a lot...

Me: ... The Zebra-print duct tape may have to make another appearance...

Air and Kris: ... O.e ...

So read. The duct tape shall find you if you sue me. It has a vengance...

Duct-Tape-San: RAWR!

Another part that you aaaalllll have been waiting for has arrived!

...Well, I have.

Here it is you weirdos who actually take the time to read this one little line above the title... BTW, if you're one of those people who use the little arrow button to go to the last chapter updated, make sure you've read the last one or two chapters - they came out kinda fast!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 9

Assault?

* * *

"So, Light and Matsuda will go to Aoyama tomorrow..." L started. "V, Volume, why don't you two go as well?" we stared at him.

"Well, I don't - "

"Sure thing Ryuuzaki!" Lielas interrupted me. I facepalmed. This was not going to go well...

* * *

"Hello!" Lielas exclaimed as we walked up to Light's group.

"Err... Light, what's this?" Matsuda asked nervously.

"These are my friends from university. This are my cousins Taro and Violet." He motioned to Vollie - her allias' allias was Violet for now.

"Uh, who are you?" One of the girls asked, pointing to me with a schrunched up nose.

"I'm Victor, Violet's friend." Another one of the snobby girls joined in.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm anemic."

"A neck?"

"No, anemic. It's like an allergy to the sun." God, how did these girls get into a high-class school?

"Shall we?" I presses on after a few moments of silence. A few nodded and we headed out.

Lielas nudged me.

"Uh, I forgot to say... Misa's here..." I glared at her.

"What? When does she see us?"

"Uh... when? uh..." She looked at the names of the shops. Her eyes stopped at a single one. "Right now... follow my lead!" I nodded, reluctant.

"Hey, guys!" She called to the rest of the group. "Victor's not feeling well, so we're going to go get some shade. See you in a bit!" Not waiting for a response we took off, walking into a women's apparel store.

"That wasn't it you know." I looked at her.

"What wasn't what?"

"We weren't even close. I just wanted to come in here." I glared at her once more. Before I could open my mouth and go off on her, she grabbed my hand. "I'm glad L asked us to come - we can find you an outfit to wear!" She tugged me along to the back of the store, pulling brightly colored clothes off the myriad of racks and shelves. After just a few minutes she unloaded the mountain of clothes into a dressing room and pushed me in.

I looked at the clothes she picked out for me - she was not going to let me out untill I tried on everything. I pulled out an item at random - a green dress. It was a bright lime green with silver trim, a lace edging. It came just above my knees. Rejected.

Next was a blue skirt, not unlike the dress. It too had silver trim and lace, but was shorter than the dress. Rejected.

It went on like that for a while, and I chose a select few to make Lielas happy. Indeed, she was, as I saw a bright smile on her face as she paid for them. I was tempted to just steal some of L's clothes...

(A/N: NO THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PERVERTED! And if you weren't thinking about that before... Heh.)

"So," I stared as we exited the store, me back into my disguise. "What now?"

"Uh, I don't know. We've been gone for a while..."

"So we say we got lost. No big deal." She nodded. "Let's go to the end of the street and wait there."

We rejoined the group a while later, returning to headquarters soon after.

* * *

The next day was hell.

L, Lielas and I all sat in the main room.

Lielas was the first to leave, going to take a shower.

I picked up a folder about 45 minutes later and started leafing through papers nonchalantly.

"So, Ryuuzaki, if - "

"EEEAHHH!" Lielas was screaming. I rolled my eyes, getting back to work. Normal. Just after I heard a loud thump.

"Nngh!" a more masculine voice sounded like it was in pain. I looked back over to L, only to find him looking back at me.

"Should we...?" he started.

"Yeah." We got up and walked to Lielas's room. I could hear a few muffled words... Light was in the room with her! I opened the door.

"Vollie? What's - ?" I turned my head to the left and my mouth dropped. Oh. My. God.

Light was on the floor, a hand on his jaw. Lielas was backed up against the wall, her mascara run from the tears. I glared at Light.

"What did you do to her?" I asked slowly. He looked angry.

"Me? Your neice punched me in the jaw!" I kept glaring at him.

"V!" Lielas ran over to me, putting her head on my shoulder and sobbed.

"Come on Vollie." I pushed her out the door, turning to glare at the murderer on the floor. "When I come back, if you did something to her, I'll make sure that that jaw of your's is broken, as well as a few other things." I stormed out, leading my sobbing friend into the kitchen.

"What did he do?" She sat down in a chair, slumping her shoulders.

"He... he tried to... he tried to kiss me!" My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. Idiot... "He asked me to come with him so that I could tell him a little about being a psychic, so I followed, thinking that if I didn't he'd think that I knew something, and I sure as hell don't want to _die_, so I just went with him and acted calm, but then he started asking me all of these questions like if I'm a Kira supporter or if I had seen anything to do with the case, but he knows I already talked to L about that part and he was being really sketchy and then he started to get closer to me and...!" She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

I was angry to say the least - he was trying to _use_ her, just like he did with Misa and Takada! He was just going to throw her away in the end!

"That bastard... I'm going to kill him!" It was at that moment that L decided to join us.

"I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from doing that." He walked over to the end of the small table.

"Why should I? He basically assaulted her! If you had a sister, you'd understand." I'm being a total hypocrite. Lielas is like a sister though!

"Trying to kiss a woman is not an attempt at assault."

"Oh really? Then why, pray tell, is she bawling her eyes out?" He shrugged.

"Volume has always proven to be a bit emotional." I rolled my eyes.

"People tend to be emotional."

"You don't seem to be." I glared. "V, I realize that you are protective of your niece, but I assure you, he will get repremanded for his actions later."

"No." I started walking down the hall. "He shall be repremanded _now_!"

I threw the door open, heading towards him. He looked suprised, but I quickly wiped that expression off his face as my fist connected with it.

''What the hell?" I crouched down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever _touch _her again, I will kill you in ways that even you find unimagineable." I let him hit the ground, staring at me as I walked away. I turned at the last minute and flipped him off, in the right spot so the cameras wouldn't see. I left, slamming the door. I found L and Lielas in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter with a carton of ice cream and a spoon, shoveling it into her mouth angrily.

"That little - Mmph - Son of a - Mmph - BITCH!" L was looking at her with interest.

"Anything wrong, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, walking over to him.

"No, this is just rather interesting. Most women - even one as young a she is - would have loved to be in the same position as hers." I snorted.

"I HATE him, little bastard..." She shoved the spoon harshly into the hard ice cream.

"Volume, why do you dislike him so much?" He asked. She stopped, the spoon not yet into her mouth, causing the chocolate-colored dessert to spill onto her lap. She didn't notice. "Have you... _foreseen_ anything to cause you to dislike him so?" Her eyes changed to amused, sliding off the counter to wipe off the gooey mess on her skirt.

"Foreseen? You're so cheezey Ryuuzaki." Her eyes narrowed. "Lemme tell you this; Light Yagami is nothing but a womanizer. He doesn't even like women." L quirked a brow at the last statement.

"Oh? How do you figure that?" She shrugged, leaving the room.

"Just spell his last name backwards!" she called from the hall. L and I looked at eachother confused. I spelled it in my head. I slapped my hand over my mouth, containing my laughter. I looked over at L again, his mouth starting to twitch a bit.

* * *

There it is. She was assaulted.

Air: OMG, Light's a pedo...

Kris: Well, he's seventeen, it's not illegal.

Air: ...Shuddup.

LE GASP THIS CAME OUT WITHIN MERE HOURS OF THE LAT CHAPTER! YAY!

Unfortunately, that means no reviews for this one!

sooooooo...

Bye.


	10. Don't Hold Onto Shirts While Fleeing

Shaptah teeeeen!

DecaChapter!

My tenth anniversary? IDK!

Kris and Air: Yay.

Me: What's wrong with you two+

Kris: We're sooo tired...

Air: Ten chapters...

Fluffy: ... You two want some Red Bull?

Me and Kris: Uh...

Air: SURE! *Takes can and drinks*

Me: Fluffy. You've doomed us all!

Air: *Bouncing around like an idiot* IM AN AAAAAAIIIIIRPLAAAAANE!

IMMA FLYYYYYING! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fluffy: ... I see what you mean... O.e

* * *

Disclaimer: Air... is an _Air_plane. E-heheheheheh...

Oh, right, I don't own anything. I belong to the planet Ruvvles, so take it up with them.

Flights to Ruvvels now just $29.99 when you fly _Air_plane! _Call 1-800-highair for more details._

Visit Ruvvels, the planet that invented cake!

...

Not really, we just want tourists.

We _did _invent moving sidewalks though...

Go Ruvvels!

Air:Vroom!

Read before Air kills you all. Damn red bull...

OH, I'M SOOOOO EVIL IN THIS CHAPTER. LOVE ME? NO, NOT RE - OMG, THE END! OMG!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 10

Imprisonment!

* * *

"Hair... Hair... Crackers... Hair.." I walked by the main room, hearing L list off all the items in the small plastic bags in front of him.

Bah, Misa's hair. Nothing new.

I found Lielas in a room with a laptop, swaying in a swivel chair aimlessly.

"Ungh!" Lielas plopped upside-down on the chair next to me. "Sooooo... Bored..." I glanced at her.

"So do something."

"Unf..." She closed her eyes and hummed. I felt her pain, really. we were stuck here for 50 or so more days, already knowing the outcome. It wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey guys!" Matsuda walked in. He was carrying a white paper shopping bag.

"Hey Matsu." She yawned. "What's up?" He faked being nonchalant so horribly.

"Not much... I went to a store for something..." I rolled my eyes.

"What is in the bag Matsuda, and what does it have to do with us?" He pouted, making Lielas laugh. He perked up quickly though.

"Well I know that Vollie's been bored, and I remember you saying that you liked cats so..." My eyes widened.

"Matsuda... you _didn't_."

"Oh, but I did. Say hello!" He put the bag down and pulled out a fluffy little ball. Lielas turned upright again. She smiled like an idiot and rushed over to the black and white kitten. Matsuda gladly gave it to her. She lifted the terrified looking thing into the air, giving it a closer inspection. The little thing had black paws and black ears, the rest being pure white, it's blue eyes poping out. I grimaced. I liked cats...

...but _they_ did not like _me_.

With a happy squeal, Lielas rushed over to me.

"Look at her! She's _adorable!_" I nodded, almost grimacing when she plopped it in my hands. It looked up at me, terrified. I simply stared at it, not knowing what to do next. For no apparent reason, the little fluff ball used it's claws to climb it's way up onto my shoulder, resting itself there. I looked down at it.

"Hmm... " I reached up a hand and patted it on the head, hearing a loud purr in my ear. I smiled, looking back at Lielas. "Ryuuzaki will never let you keep her..." She shrugged.

"We'll see about that. Maybe he likes cats." I looked at her with an annoyed look.

"He barely wanted to keep _you_ - you think he'll allow a cat?"

"I don't - but I can whine better than Misa!" She smiled deviously and turned back to Matsuda, giving him a 'bear hug'. She ran over to me, petting the cat on my shoulder.

"What will you call her?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who does she remind you of?" I looked down at my shoulder.

"Mmm... from what you described... that one kid..." She nodded.

"So we shall call her... um... Sheep!" I facepalmed. She always refered to the one albino successor as a 'sheep'. So 'Sheep' it was.

"A sheep... yeah, Sheep." I scratched her chin, listening to the loud purr in my ear. "Oh, and Matsuda... the next time you go and do something like this... I like hedgehogs more than I do cats." He smiled an nodded.

"Sure thing!" He laughed nervously.

Ryuuzaki came shuffling in. I scratched my head, accidentially covering the white cat with my dark hair.

"Good news, I hope?" I raised my eyebrows at him, hopeful. He put his thumb up to his mouth.

"Hopefully, yes. We've decided to- " He stopped, looking to my side. "V?"

"Yes?"

"There is what I believe to be a_ tail _sticking out of your hair." I felt my face flush a bit..

"Uh..." Lielas walked behind me, a hand reaching into my hair. She put on a horrified look and pointed to the air behind L.

"What in god's name is _that?_" He turned slowly, as did Matsuda. Lielas quietly crept behind L, placing the cat...

...in his hair.

He turned suprised. Lielas grinned and pet the cat on his head. He reached his own hand up to lift the reluctant cat out of his hair - must've been cozy in there ZOMGWHATWASTHAT? - and looked at it.

"A... cat? Matsuda..." The young police officer grimaced waiting for some sort of punishment. "I've never had a cat..." He trailed off as it licked his hand. Lielas took her from him and held it up like he had.

"Who does she remind you of? Think, think!" He looked at Lielas and shrugged. "We're calling her Sheep!"

"Sheep? Why - ah, yes." He looked at the cat, whom of which escaped Lielas's grasp to settle itself in my neck once more.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." L stated. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah... I've never had a cat as well..." I smiled for a moment an blinked. "Oh, right, Ryuuzaki, you had something to tell us?" He seemed to snap out of the same trance that I was in.

"Yes - We are going to take Misa Amane into custody under suspect of being the second Kira."

"Finally!" Lielas snorted.

"You knew?" She looked for an excuse. I spoke for her.

"She saw Amane being in custody, but didn't see why. We both figured that it would be easiest to let you figure it out for yourself." He looked at her.

"Is that so? Hmm..." He chewed on his nail. He turned to leave the room. I contented myself to watching Sheep tear up Matsuda's suit, trying to get to his tie.

* * *

~A few days later, ZOMG, don't kill me...~

* * *

Misa was in coustody. Neither me nor Lielas had stuck around to see her come - she was loud enough from what we could hear in the confinement of our room. L asked us to come with him along with Soichiro, Matsuda and Aizawa.

"Has she said anything yet?" L pressed one of the buttons on a micophone.

"No." responded Watari.

"Alright, bring the image up." Lielas sighed, dragging me to the couch.

The task force was completely shocked when they saw Misa tied up on screen. Lielas and I were like 'whatevz'... as Lielas would say.

"Yagami, I may arrest your son under suspision of being Kira. Be ready for that." Lielas nudged me, holding in a smile. I rolled my eyes.

And no doubt, not even a few days later, Misa cracked.

"Mr. Stalker? Can we stop this game?" The task force mumbled to themselves. L looked at the screen, a chocolate half-way into his mouth. "Please Mr. Stalker, this is a crime, so stop it, kay?" I winced at her soprano. Lielas elbowed me.

"My ears... THEY BLEEED." She whisper/yelled. I giggled quietly.

"Can you at least get rid of the blinder? I wanna see your face Mr. Stalker!" Oh, indeed she does. Indeed.

"I'll give you an autograph, a kiss on the cheek, even! I won't run away, promise!" Her little bubble-gum voice was like murder on the mind...

Screw that notebook, if you lock her in a closet with _anyone_ for an hour...

I stood.

"I'll be honest - I just can't stand that voice!" Lielas stood next to me and nodded.

"We'll come back later." We rushed out of the room, into our own.

"Oh. My. GOD." I sat down, clutching my ears. "How the hell can anyone sound like that _naturally?_"

"Yeah, I mean totally, right?" Lielas asked with a perfect immitation of the blonde's voice. We both laughed, a bit fightened by how good she sounded.

"ZOMG!" Lielas shot up from the bed, falling over. "Omph!"

"You okay?" She bounced back to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine - Light's gonna be confined in just under an hour!"

"What?" I sat up a little straighter. "So tonight is..." She smiled.

"Day. One." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom with a small bag in her hand.

* * *

"Lielas..." I sighed. "Just GIVE UP." I whined a bit. For the past three hours she was relentlessly trying to do _anything_, _anything_ at all to my hair to make it look a bit better. My messy, onyx, bed-head hair would not comply. She broke three combs, got a round brush stuck four times, pulled out a nice little pile of hair, forced me to take two showers, and ultimately ended up with nothing.

My hair's natural was not _horrible_, per se, but was wild, messy and unrooly. She gave up.

"Your hair is a _nightmare_." She shuddered, putting down her brush and exiting the bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror:

I wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a lime green tank top with silver lace. I put on a pair of semi-faded jeans and didn't bother to put on shoes. This was the most simple emsamble that Lielas had bought for me, much to her dismay. I left the bathroom, satisfied.

"How do I look?" I asked, really not interested.

"You _sure_ you don't want to wear- "

"Yes, I'm sure." She sighed.

"Alright..." She grumbled. We were silent.

"I think that the best way to do this would be for me to simply go down to them and let them stare. There is no point in making a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, yeah, act _aloof_."

"... Sure." I turned on my heels and left. I took a deep breath and entered the surveilance room. I was not noticed. I coughed. Nothing. I took a seat on the couch next to L. I looked to my right to see Matsuda hawking at me.

"Dear God... They're MULTIPLYING!" He took a timid step back as I gave him a dull look. A few people looked strangely at Matsuda (Meaning everyone but L) before looking at who he was pointing at. I stared back blankly.

"Hello." They were all staring at me, surprised as hell. "Take a picture..." I mumbled.

"What on earth are you all- " L _finally_ looked over to me. I gave him a small smile, amused by how much wider his eyes could get. It was silent, the ticking of a clock being the only sound to be heard. I looked around at them.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked sarcastically. Matsuda was the first to break the silence.

"You're Victor... right?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"I believe that it would be _Victoria _now, right? And yes, I am still V."

"Why now?" L asked out of nowhere.

"Why? Vollie told me it would be fine..." I half-fibbed. "That guise is quite uncomfortable after a while." I looked at them once more before returning my attention to the screen, not daring to look anywhere else. I heard Lielas come bounding in.

"Hey guys!" She plopped down next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy tht she would be able to break the silence. She looked around at all the dumbfounded faces in the room.

"What's so amazing?" She asked. "The fact that V's a girl, or the fact that she's an uncanny copy of Ryuuzaki?" She settled into the couch comfortably.

"A bit of both..." Aizawa muttered. She nodded.

"Uncanny, huh?" I heard L mumble. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Oh, little did I know, very long indeed!

I stayed there for quite some time before Lielas opted out.

"Imma takin' a nap." I nodded, smirking at her slang.

He moved from his swivel chair to the couch with his laptop. I plopped from my own down next to him. Looking at the clock, it was well past 1:00 am.

"Is Light asleep?" I asked. He nodded, looking the slightest bit tired. He glanced at me, taking a bite of his pie. Apparently, he was still not used to my female self. I shivered, just the smallest bit cold. I found a slightly furry blanket and put it around my legs. I watched him eat the pie (very slowly) for about half a minute before feeling sleepy. I passed out.

* * *

"Awww! So cuuuuute!" I heard a robotic clicking noise. Lielas... I tired to wave her away.

"V, you're hitting me a bit." I opened my eyes, finding a sleepy L, whom of which I was flicking in the face. Somehow in the night, the blanket found it's way to him, setting my head into his chest. Which I was now staring into.

"Wha...?" I shook my head and Looked up at Lielas, still a bit groggy. She held her phone towards us, obviously taking a picture, giggling like an idiot. I groaned and pushed her hand away, putting my head back down. It was only mere seconds later that I realised what I was doing. I sprung up, my hands still - C R A P - gripping L's shirt. My body weight flung me onto the ground, bringing along L. He landed on top of me. Guess what happened? Yeah. _That._

"Ohmigod!" I heard Lielas fangirlsqueal as she took another picture. We both broke the accidential kiss at the same time. I stared at him, _STILL FREAKING HOLDING ONTO HIS SHIRT._ I scrambled away from him, throwing him to my left. I quickly stood, slapping my hand over my mouth. I looked at poor L, still sprawled out on the floor, seriously confused. The only sound was coming from Lielas, who was rolling on the floor, laughing. I tried to say something.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki... uh, I'm so, ah... It was a ...mistake..." He looked up at me.

"... Mistake?" He almost sounded hurt.

"_No, no, no, no! _Not a mistake nessesarially, just a, uh... an accident!" I looked over at Lielas, then L, then Lielas, and back to L again, looking for something to say.

"I, uh... I have to go!" With that I bolted out of the room. I heard Lielas bounding after me, following me into my room. She closed the door and found me laying on the bed with a pillow in my face.

"Heh, heh, V..." She sat down, placing my disguise next to me. I looked over at it. I swatted it off the bed. "What was that for?"

"I don't need it."

"What?"

"Light is in confinement tonight, yes?" she nodded.

"And I won't be going outside untill more people come here anyhow..." I tugged on her sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"...Can you bring me ice cream?" She giggled. She did the same thing when she was out of sorts, like when Light assaulted her.

"Ben and Jerry's Everything But The?" I nodded. She patted my shoulder and hopped up. "I'll be back!"

* * *

M, K, A, F: LONG.

Did you guys have a chance to read the last chapters?

I don't want you to miss any of it!

I've decided to make a formal Q&A thing for Me, Air, Kris and Fluffy - If you have a question, please ask!

Again, this comes out too fast for enough reviews... I'll have to do them next chapter...

Wahhh!

I still love my reviewers... I'm starting to think that Fluffy pissed them off...

D: NOOOOOOO! I miiiiiis you mah luvz! waaaahhh!

...

akward.

Ja Ne!


	11. Sheep the Amazing Demon Cat!

Shaptah Eelehvan!

Yayyyyyyy!

Kris: Do you really have to say 'shaptah'?

Fluffy: It's stupid.

Me: And you'd know aaaaall about that, now wouldn'tcha?

Fluffy: ... O.e

Air: GOOD NEWS! I'm no longer and airpalne!

Me: Thank God...

Air: Apparently, I tried to get some old Hebrew man to let me pet his beard...

Me: ...

Air: ... but it was a mango...

Me: ...Uh, yeah... okay...

Air: ... It didn't go too well...

Fluffy: Note to self - never give any of Mae's friends RedBull...

Kris: Why would you even _try _to give her caffene?

Fluffy: ... My palns with the closet have failed.

Air and Kris: ... O.e *WTF?*

Me: *Rolling on ground* ROFLMAO!

Kris: Uh, Fluffy... did you by any chance...?

Fluffy: Yeah, we ran out of her meds...

?: Lol, Wut?

Fluffy: OHDEARGOD.

Jiyn: Heeeeellllll - o.

Me: Hey!

Fluffy: Mae?

Me: Wut?

Fluffy: ... This is revenge, isn't it?

Me: ... YOU PISSED OFF A LOT OF MY REVIEWERS, OF COURSE IT'S REVENGE!

Fluffy: ... Shit.

* * *

Jiyn likes to piss off my brother... I'll leave it at that.

Payback is a Bitch.

Thank you reviewers for keeping up with all the new updates!

I believe that's three in a 24-hour period thankyouverymuch?

Hope it wasn't too confuzzling...

I'll let Jiyn do the disclaimer! Jiyn?

Disclaimer: Maela only owns... uh...

I WANT A FERRET!

Uh... Okay!

Go and read!

* * *

Too Much Like Me

Chapter 11

Sheep the Amazing Demon Cat!

* * *

~Day 3~

I stared at the blank screen, sighing. Earlier that night, Lielas had come in with multipule buckets of ice cream, as well as a few good movies. We sat there for about three minutes before she had to talk.

"You wanna ta - "

"No, I do not want to talk about it." I said, my voice filled with acid. She held up her hands like a convict.

"Hey, hey - I didn't do anything. Just tell him it was an accident - I'm sure he'll understand." I toyed with the sheets on the bed.

"I did - I said it was a mistake, and..."

"And?"

"... He almost looked... _sad_."

"Wait, sad like, depressed, or pathetic?"

"The first one." She giggled.

"I didn't even notice!"

"You were rolling on the floor. You couldn't've noticed much..."

"True, very true... but, you know what that meant, right?" I stared at her, confused. "It means that he didn't want for you to call it a mistake."

"Yes, I gathered that much..."

"No, it means he wanted it to be the _opposite _of a mistake."

"... _Oh._"

"Yeah, '_oh_' is right! You two are soooo blind!"

"What do you mean by that?" she facepalmed.

"That just proves my point! Ya' know what? C'mere." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the door. I was no longer in the skinny jeans - boxer-short pyjama bottoms. Worse.

"Vollie, wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She tugged me agressively along the halls, stopping at the same room I wished to avoid - the same room the L was in. Much to my delight, the task force was there, staring at me. Perfect.

"You Two!" She yelled, letting go of me, causing me to stumble. "You two are going to work this out _now!_" She pushed me into the room.

"Vollie, perhaps this isn't the best time to..." I glanced dow at my outfit. She threw her hands up.

"Un-FREAKING believeable! God...!" She grabbed ahold of L's shirt and yanked him along, making him fall out of the swivel task force members watched in awe as two grown people were being dragged away from the room by a small teenage girl.

She let go of us in the hallway.

"I'm sick of her sulking. Work it out. NOW." She left down the hall, disappearing into some room.

We stood insilence for what felt like hours. I decided to break the silence.

"Do you have anything to say, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, "Any questions?" He blinked, then raised his hand, his index finger in the air.

"Only one - Why did you find it necissary to hide your gender?"

"I felt that I should take any precautions necissary to hide my identity - If any information was leaked out about me - say, my birthday, perhaps - If Kira was _truly determined _to kill me, and information he found could plausibly lead him to me. A false gender gives Kira reason to kill a _man_ who he suspects to be me, not I." He could have nodded, but looked at me still, contemplating. We stayed like this for what could have been a good five minutes before I managed to say something.

"I'm sorry - I overreacted. Vollie is making a big deal out of nothing. Please, carry on." I turned and walked down the hall. I felt a colh hand latch onto my own. I turned to see L attatched to it, his hair hiding his eyes.

"It's fine... trust me." I was silent for a moment.

"I do..." He let go of me and I went back to the room, my face flushed for no reason at all... that I could perceive. I walked in, seeing Matsuda and Lielas playing on the floor with Sheep. They passed a ball of yarn to eachother, trying to geth the cat to move. It stayed put, licking it's white fur. Lielas caught the ball.

"Wow, really just like the Sheep..." She mumbled. The tiny kitten bounded over to me, climbing the back of my shirt to take it's place on my shoulder.

"Matsu, I thought you got us a _cat,_ not a mouse!" They laughed. The cat's tail flicked the tip of my nose, causing me to sneeze.

* * *

~Day 10~

Light's confinement was uneventful. I sat next to L daily, releived beyond belief to be sitting in my normal position again...

Which further lead Matsuda that L had multiplied.

My thoughts were interupted by the sound of Light shouting. The last time he yelled like that was when...

My eyes narrowed, half in confusion, half in anger. He was in confinement, he couldn't get close to Lielas...

I shot out of the room and went to the monitors. I sat next to L - his expression was not unlike my own... only instead of angry he looked...

Amused?

I looked at the monitors to see Light... and Sheep. The tiny kitten was using his leather shoes as a scratching post, ripping up the bottom of his pant cuffs. I looked to my right to see Lielas with one hand clutching her stomach, the other over her mouth, leaning forward slightly to help keep herself from laughing. I didn't even try to contain my laughter. The most dangerous criminal ever was terrified of a kitten! Lielas joined me, holding onto my shoulder to help her stay up. I looked back at the monitor to see Light's binded feet poised to kick the cat away from him. I pressed down the button to speak.

"Don't you dare touch that cat." I hissed. His eyes widened a bit at the acid in my voice. Lielas's laughter could be heard from the speakers as she made a mad dash down to the cell to get the cat. Sheep padded over to her and cuddled against her leg. Lielas stuck her tongue out at the mass-murderer, picked up the cat and left, loudly saying "Good kitty!"

When she came back, the little furball found it's way to my shoulder. L observed her actions.

"I hope that doesn't become a habit..." He mimbled.

"Oh?"

"Cat's grow." He simply stated. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

~Day 14~

Lielas skipped over to me tugging me away from the couch. This was normal now - she needed to talk to me and she needed to _often_. I followed her into our room.

"So what's up?" She crossed her arms and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"I wish I thought of this earlier..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thought of what?"

"Day fifteen is when Light discards the Notebook." I looked at her and blinked a few times.

"What are you talking about?"

"Light will get Ryuk to get rid of the notebook, and Light's memories of the notebook will go away. He'll freak out tomorrow and then it'll be ...thirty-five more days untill he's let out. Misa will do just about the same thing."

"Why didn't you say that _before?_" She shrugged, shrinking into herself.

"I thought it came later..." I pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers.

"No, it's fine. I just have to figure out a way to use this to our advantage. There's always that little psychic thing..." My eyes widened. "And we still have... fifteen left." she pursed her lips.

"Twelve if you get rid of changing me back and getting home." I nodded.

"Right..." I sat down, chewing my thumbnail, thinking, thinking, think -

Lielas giggled.

"What now?" I demanded.

"I side with Matsuda - Someone multiplied!" I took a deep breath and shook my head, lapsing into deep thought.

* * *

~Day 15~

I nodded to Lielas as we went into the monitor room.

"Remember your part..."

"No duh, V." She gave me a dull look.

We entered the room, right in the middle of Light's rant.

"I'm not Kira!" The generic defense shot from the speakers.

"Ryuuzaki!" Lielas shouted, right on que. He turned to look at her. "I have... As you said... _foreseen..._" She smiled, making fun of him.

"... Please, tell me." She took a deep breath.

"Misa amane is _definately_ the second Kira." The task force was silent.

"Well, yes, I've already deducted that much, so - "

"No, no, no... that's not exactly what I'm trying to say!"

"Then explain."

"Well I was planning to if you hadn't interrupted me." She sat down. "Misa _saw_ but did not _interact_ with Kira on the 22nd. She has... capeabilities that are not... normal. From what I saw... She has no recollection of it, and won't regain her memories for a while. All of what she knows about Kira went... Poof!" She showed this by closing and opening her hands like an explosion. Matsuda spoke up.

"So keeping her here is pointless!" I nodded.

"Seems that way... She still has a deep infatuation for Light, so that much was not affected by whatever happened. So it's based around one thing - her knowledge of Kira - rather, all of the important details that you are trying to get out of her by keeping her here." Lielas looked up at me. I nodded approvingly.

_

* * *

"Misa is like Light's trump card, correct?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So if we take that away..." I thought for a moment. "He's powerless. Obviously she's so infatuated with Light, she'll never leave, so we have to find another way around her... L is killed due to her being endangered because of her being the second Kira... so if she is in no danger in any way at all..."_

_"Rem won't kill L!"_

_"Exactly. If we can find a way to prove her innocence... no, that's not possible... if we can get her to confess that she's the second Kira _before_ Light can use that as blackmail..." Lielas shook her head._

_"She'll have a death sentence! Rem will be furious!"_

_"Yes, true... Misa loves Light... that is her flaw... love..." I looked at Lielas. "Love... she doesn't have a..." My breath caught._

_"What?"_

_"Love doesn't only have to be between her and Light - she can love like a friend!" Lielas looked grave._

_"You don't mean that..."_

_"Yes I do. If one of us - or both, better yet - can become good friends with her... we can build trust within her. She'll trust us! She'll want to protect us, and... she'll even pity us!"_

_"But she'll want to be with Light, not us after the confinement..."_

_"Right... which is why... we are going to get her out early. Thirty-five days early."_

* * *

Lielas being friends with Misa...

Scary...

Fluffy: Just like your friends...

Jiyn: I WANNA HUG SOMEONE!

Fluffy: ...Bye.

Me: You made him leave... :3

Jiyn: X3

* * *

NOW FOR THE LONG PART! REVIEWS FOR SHAPTAH NEYEN!

theawesomesarah - ... Here! *Points above* I updated! ^-^

Angel123dino - INDEED! GO LIELAS!

BB lover - I love it too! I love how Lielas is all like 'yeah yeah, this is common knowledge, can you just let me go sulk some more?' :)

Sarifina Filth - PM PM PM PM PM. PM. PM...

Oh, right, I PMed you...

Heh!

* * *

LAST SHAPTAH! SHAPTAH TEHN!

Gopher Child - House buddies... heh!

I call my parents Mark and Snoozan...

IDk, formal much? ^-^

theawesomesarah - I know right? I want a Sheep...

Kris: You have a dog and three cats.

Air: And you might be getting a hedgehog soon...

K, A, J: STOP B***HING ABOUT IT!

Me: Alright, alright...

BB lover - VOTE GLADLY CHANGED! Now Kris and Air are tied!

I luv Matsu! He's so cute! Only _he_ would think of getting a cat...

- Aww, I luv u 2! I WANT A SHEEEEEEEP!

Angel123dino - I JOIN YOU IN SQUEALING! EEEEEEEE!

* * *

Thats all. Scram. Bye. Salute. GET OUT OF MY ROOM.

Kris: Her room...?

Me: I write all of this in my room. So you're in my room.

I KNOW I DON'T MAKE SENSE, DEAL WITH IT, IT MAKES ME AWESOME!

*eats cupcake in corner*

Ja Ne!


	12. Adventures During the Confinement!

Shaptah Twehlve!

_I_ didn't even know what I was writing with that last shaptah...

I didn't really plan on the whole Misa thing.

Weird.

Kris: So you don't plan what you write?

Me: Mmm... pretty much, yeah. Specially not up here!

Air: That's _sad..._

Fluffy: WHY ARE YOU _STILL HERE?_

Jiyn: I WANNA PIGGY-BACK RIDE!

Fluffy: NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Jiyn: YES!

Fluffy: NO!

Jiyn: YES!

Fluffy: NO!

Me: ... Torment... Heheheheheh...

Kris and Air: ... You're sadistic...

Me: Wow, Air, big word...

Air: Xp

Okay, so I'll say this again...

I'm making a Q&A thingy with Me, Air, Jiyn, Kris and Fluffy. All questions will be answered if they are sent in! Send in by review!

It'll be up when I have a good amount of questions... and I don't have a deadline. Just send them in within the next few shaptahs!

Me: Jiyn, why don't you do the disclaimer again?

Jiyn: Okay!

Disclaimer: ... Wait, wut? ...

...

...

... I'M TEAM SHEEP!

Me: ... Aren't we all?

You get the idea! If I get sued, no more story.

... So don't sue!

Read! Reviews are nice too...

Oh... this is going to be pretty long... I was without internet for a loooooong time on my laptop, so I had lots of writing time! The Wi-fi receiver is broken... so I put this on my pen drive after a while of pouting and loaded it onto the main PC. I didn't want to put out more than one chapter like the last time I had a lot of writing time - It got kinda confusing for me... anyone else?

This chap is just a series of random events to help pass the time while Light is in confinement, so yeah...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 12

Micsellaneous Adventures of Confinement

* * *

-Day Fifteen-

"I think you should let her out!" The task force stared at Lielas like she was crazy (Only on days that end in 'Y'...). She blushed at the accusing stares, shifting in her seat. L looked up at me.

"Is what she's saying accurate?" I shrugged after a moment.

"She's the psychic, I can't tell you." He returned his gaze to the blonde tied up on screen.

"Hmm..." he took a sip of his coffee. The pause was uncomfortable for all of us.

Ten minutes went by before Lielas and I had gone back to our room. We both sat on the bed.

"That didn't go as planned..." Lielas grumbled.

"Vollie, give it a bit of time. He hasn't let _us_ out much, imagine how reluctant he could be to letting a possible murderer into the same room as us?" She glanced at the floor.

"Yeah, you're right..." She glared at me. "If she tries to play dress up with me, _you die_." She hissed. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"If you don't _you'll die._" I frowned at the truth in my statement.

"V?" she sadly piped up.

"Yes?"

"What do you think happens if we die here?" I was thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure. But hey," I looked at her with a slight smile, "No one's dying on our watches, right?" she gave me a weak smile.

"Since when are you the optimist?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

-Day Sixteen-

"Wh-wh-what is this place?" The ditsy blonde stammered. I looked at Lielas, her eye twitching a bit at the sound of her voice. I tugged on the front of my hat - I had become rather accustomed to wearing it when I had on my guise. "Wh-who are y-you?" Lielas spoke out of fustration.

"We're your _stalkers_, Amane." She sneered. I hit her in the ribs with my elbow and gave her a look. Misa put on an awkward smile.

"R-really?" Lielas rolled her eyes.

"No. Ryuuzaki?" I motioned for him to speak before someone (Lielas) could commit suicide. He glanced at me, giving a slight nod.

"Miss Amane, you are here under suspicion of being the second Kira. Are you aware of this?" She noded.

"Pft, yeah. You only said it about, like, a _thousand_ times!" She stared at the floor before widening her eyes just a bit. "And I'm _not_ the second Kira!"

"And you've stated _that_ about a thousand times." Lielas patronized. Misa glared at her.

"Only to prove my _point_!" Lielas raised an eyebrow at this.

"...You're not doing too much for yourself here." Misa's glare deepened.

"Why is a little girl here?"

"Dunno, why am I?" Misa was silent. "_I own you_..." Lielas mumbled triumphantly to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" She scre - _asked_.

"V... Volume, I know this was your idea, but for the sake of Miss Amane's health... V, could you take Volume back to your room?" I nodded.

"What?" Lielas whined. "Why do you keep locking me up there?"

"Quite frankly Volume, I find your presence, no matter how helpful to the situation, to be rather _loud_." I couldn't help but laugh at this. I tugged on Lielas's arm.

"Come on..." she wasn't very hard to pull, but she did put up a fight.

When I finally got her to the room, she sat on the bed with a huff.

"I can't stand her..." She grimaced.

"Then why do you egg her on like that?" She put her hands behind her head and fell back on the bed.

"Mmm-mm. It's fun to watch her be annoyed. Especially if it's caused by _me_." She wore a devious grin. I shook my head.

"Teenagers these days..." we laughed a bit. "Seriously Vollie, you _need_ to try and get along with her. She's not Kira right now. She won't do anything to you."

"Nooooo, but she can hold a grudge."

"All the more reason to _not_ pick a fight with her."

"Nah, it's s'all good!" She said in a mock-hippie voice. "If she really hates me and wants to kill me, heck, I didn't do anything wrong. So if she knows my real name and kills me, she's gone."

"No, Vollie, we're trying to do the opposite, remember? We have to be nice!" She pouted.

"Boo, you're no fun." I glared at her as she grinned. "I'm kidding; I'll be nice, promise." I looked at the ceiling.

"Dear God, we're doomed..." She snorted.

"Uh, hello?" We heard Misa's soprano call fom outside the door. Lielas shot up to a sitting position on the bed, shaking her head furiously as I headed for the door.

_Don't do it!_ She mouthed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Yes?" Misa stood outside the door, her arms folded and a smallish pink and black bag at her side. Lielas stumbled off the bed and ran over, her eyes widening at the sight of the travel bag.

"Whatthehellisthatfor?" She asked, her eyes going from the bag, to me, to the bag, to me, and finally back to glaring at Misa.

"Oh _COME_ on! No! No no no no nonononono!" She whined. I sighed, pushing her back into the room. I put on a small smile.

"Can I help you Misa?" She looked around.

"That guy who looks like you wants to see you... and I'm rooming with some chick named Vollie?" Said chick got up from the floor which I accidentially pushed her down to and stared wide-eyed at Misa.

"Shit." They both uttered the single word. I opened the door wide and moved to let her in. She didn't budge. I sighed and pulled her in.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be gone for just a bit so... Don't kill eachother - This room is rented, so I assume that the hotel won't appriciate the blood stains on the walls." With that, I closed the door behind me.

"Ryuuzaki." I went into the monitoring room, which was now set on mine and Lielas's room. "Misa said that you wanted to see me?" He nodded. I sat across from him.

"You know by now that Misa will be staying with Volume." I nodded slowly. "They are relatively close in age, so I thought that it would be the most appropriate arrangement."

"Just... Amane and Vollie?"

"Correct. I have prepared a new room for you in the hotel that we are shifting to tomorrow."

"Why go through the trouble? I can easily sleep on a couch, and I can keep my belongings in Vollie's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No, I have already made the accomodations. Please, take the room."

"...Alright." He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a rather large crash. "What now?" I mumbled under my breath. I turned towards the monitor to see Misa pushing herself up against the wall, terrified. Lielas was slowly moving towards her with something in her hands...

_Sheep._

"This? _Again_? Just _how many _serial killers are afriaid of small kittens?" I got up with a sigh, heading down the hall with L not too far behind. Opening the door, Sheep was _thisclose_ to the popstar's face, trying to lick her nose. She squealed unpleasantly, like the cat was tourture.

"Vollie." She turned to me, setting the unfortunate cat into Misa's blonde hair, much like she did to L. She screamed, her eyes as big and wide as dinner plates. The ditz ran around the room, the poor frightened ball of fluff digging her claws into the hair for dear life.

Watching the abstract scene, Lielas started to laugh untill she started to cry. I laughed as well, but not to her extent, and L managed to let out a small chuckle. The blonde was not his favorite person either.

Misa stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two of us standing in the doorway, taking enjoyment (However slight) in her pain.

"Oh, you think this is _funny_ Ryuuzaki?" she slapped at her head furiously, only managing to get Sheep to bite her. Misa finally got a hold of the squirming cat, holding at as far away from herself as possiable. "Well let's see how _you_ like it!" she stormed over and plopped the kitten into his shaggy black hair. He glanced upwards at the tail flicking his nose, but did nothing. Misa raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I've become quite accustomed to this." I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Sheep is rather... _nocturnal_, and being the only one up at such late hours, she seems to find my hair to be a suitable resting palce."

"...You let Sheep sleep on your head?" Lielas asked, tilting her own.

"If she falls asleep, then yes." I smiled as Lielas reached up to pet the top of his head.

"I always wondered where you went at night." she cooed at the cat. Misa threw her hands up into the air.

"You guys are all freaks!" Lielas turned to her.

"Yeah? When'd ya notice? Get used to it."

* * *

-Day Twenty-

Unlike when she was confined, Misa was quite verbal regarding all of her opinions on _every single matter_. Verbal to the point of insanity. She would comment on every little color, every piece of furniture, every lamp, dish, plant, light and person. One of her favorite topics was hair. Mine and L's to be specific.

"It's just soooooo tangly!" She whined, attempting to run a finger through the back of my hair. "You want me to fix it?" My eyes widened with fear, remembering the pain that Lielas gladly put me through the last time.

"No, no, that's fine, you don't have to - "

"Misa insists!" She tugged on my hair, triumphanty and painfully ripping through a knot. I quietly yelped in pain.

"Sorry..." she muttered quietly. I looked up at her, bewildered. _Did a killer just apoligise to me?_ I shook my head, not wanting to linger on the thought.

She hopped up from the chair behind me and dashed into the bathroom. I took a deep breath before she came back with a pink bag of horrors.

"Here's all of my hair... stuff!" She grinned like an idiot. _She and Lielas are similar in so many ways, why can't they just get along?_ I mentally snickered.

"Misa, we _are_ moving to a different hotel today. Can it wait untill then?" I asked, wanting to prolong the life of my hair. She pouted.

"Fine..." She grumbled, restuffing the neon bag back into her less blindingly pink suitcase, sitting on top to zip it up.

* * *

-Day Twenty One-

The new hotel was not less or more fancy than the last. Of course, Misa went about inspecting every little detail, and how they could be improved with a 'dash of pink here' and 'some lacey stuff there'...misagrane...

Oh, right. Misagrane was mine and Lielas's new... vocabulary word. I think it's origins are pretty obvious.

"Ryuuzaki?" I walked up behind him. He was sitting on the couch, eating a rather large piece of what I assumed was strawberry cake. "could you show me to my room?" He swallowed and stood up, not daring to leave the cake behind.

"Of course." He lead me down a hall, stopping at two fogged-glass doors. He turned to the one on the left side of the hall. "Here we are." I noded and thanked him, opening the door. The room was mainly green and white, a bit of black here and there. The bed had green sheets, a black frame, and white pillows. There were two palnts in the corner - a tall bamboo plant to the right, and a shorter bushy plant to it's right. A bathroom door, again, fogged, was to the right. Two chairs sat near a coffee table and a black wooden desk. The walls had wide green and white stripes.

"It's very... nice. Thank you." I managed to smile and turn to him. He looked at me for a few seconds, the tip of his thumb in his mouth. He turned on his heels and opened the fogged-glass door on the other side of the hall.

"My room is across the hall if you need anything." I nodded as he opened the door.

"Yeah, sure... wait, WHAT?" I was answered only by the sound of the door shutting closed. I stared and blinked for a few seconds. _Did he plan this? No, no, no... Why would he plan on having me across the hall fom him?_ I closed my eyes and shook my head, banishing any odd thoughts from my head, closing my own door to unpack.

* * *

-Day Twenty Two-

I tossed and turned in bed, sleep evading me. With a groan I stood up and headed for the door. It was at that fateful moment that a certain popstar had decided to skip down the hall. I squeaked as she noticed me, closing the door. She planted her foot in it's path. I gulped and opened the door a bit wider.

"Ehehehe... yes Misa?" I asked with a sad excuse for a smile. She grinned sadistically back at me and glared.

"Have you been avoiding me, V?" I shook my head.

"N-no... not at all!" Her eyes went back to their original size.

"Great! I see you're up, so you won't mind if I try to fix your hair now, right?"

"Well, actually, I was just going to - "

"Great!" She cut me off, grabbing my wrist an dragging be back to her and Lielas's room. Lielas sat up in bed as she heard the door slam behind us.

"Wha...?" She groggily asked, her eyes half open and hair stuck to her face. I turned to her.

"_Help me!_" I hissed. She blinked, realising what Misa was about to do to me. She leapt out of bed, coming straight for us.

"No way Misa!" She proclaimed, grabbing ahold of my other wrist. Misa turned and started to glare.

"No _way_ are you doing this without me!" The glare turned into an excited smile. They both laughed and dragged me into the bathroom.

"I leave all of my worldly posessions to Sheep, the only non-sadistic one here..." I mumbled as they lead me to my doom.

* * *

-Day Twenty Three-

The entire task force stared at me in awe. I sat, glaring at nothing in particular. Sure, I heard Matsuda boast that I looked a Million times better, but it didn't improve my mood. My. Head. HURT. The brushes... I hoped desperstely that they would break in the process. No such luck. Damn titanium hair brushes... My hair smelled strongly of strawberry-scented shampoo (Not that I minded that part much) and hairspray. My hair... I lost so much... The knots came out, a few large chunks of hair with them. They had to cut them out, leaving Misa to cut layers and layers into my hair. The back of my hair fell slightly curly, the ends now flat due to the straightning iron - due to my struggle, I now have multiple burns on the back of my neck. The only part left alone were my bangs, still hanging messily over my eyes.

It was horridly pretty.

I banged my head lightly against the wall. Lielas and Misa came in, laughing about something. I opened one eye to look at them.

"Glad to see you two finally getting along..." Lielas smiled, and Misa skipped over to L next to me.

"Is it your turn next Ryuuzaki?" She played with the ends of his hair. He looked over at me, and back at Misa.

"I rather not... _though_... " He reached out and grabbed a cump of my hair and brought it up to his face. "This does smell good." I felt my eye twitch a bit. _He's... He's smelling my HAIR?_ I snatched the black tress from him, revealing his amused face.

"Sniff your own freaking hair..." I grumbled, shrinking into myself as a result of Lielas's laughter.

* * *

-Day Twenty Nine-

I was sitting at the desk in my room when I heard a strange tinkling noise coming from the hall. After some time of this I decided to check up on what it was. It was about 12:45 am, so there couldn't be too much going on, right?

...Why in the world would I assume that?

I opened the door, listening at first. Then I looked down.

Lielas was crouched low to the ground with a stick in her hand. The stick had a string coming off the end with a ball on the end... that had a bell inside. Well that answers that...

"..."

"..."

"...What are you doing?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to her level.

"Das Sheep ist M.I.A.!" She whisper-yelled. I raised a brow.

"And why does crouching down help us find her?" She blinked.

"I don't know... They do it in all the spy movies though!" She beamed at me. Facepalm. "Come on!" She giggled like a school girl weaving her way through the hall like a snake. No point in that really - There was nothing in the hall to weave through... I rolled my eyes and followed, standing. She turned to look at me. She glared-smiled (CREEPY.)

"Not allowed!" She pulled me back down, the force bringing me to the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"Ow..." I heard footsteps over the sound of Lielas's laughter. A door behind us opened.

"Hmm?" I picked my head up from the floor and looked behind me. L and all his tangled-hair glory (Lucky freaking duck...) stuck his onyx head out of his door. Seeing us on the ground seemed to amuse him. "Is everything... alright, V?" I could have sworn that I saw the beginnings of a smile appear on his face...

"Fine, fine... just gre - " I was cut offf by the sound of pittering feet. I looked down at L's feet to see a certain black and white cat bounding out of his room, happily rubbing herself against his leg, purring.

I put my head back on the floor, giving up. I heard Lielas's trademark giggle, followed by a loud clamor. I looked up again.

Lielas had tried to snatch the contrasting cat by dashing at L's feet, only suceeding in knocking him over, landing on his back with his face just a few inches from mine. She ran down the opposite end of the hall, muttering something about catnip...

I laughed.

Still on the floor, L looked at me curiously. I waved him off.

"No, no... It's just that, whenever Lielas has something to do with it, we both end up on the ground together..." Realizing how wrong that sounded (_Thank you childhood friend Lielas's influence_) I laughed a bit harder.

"Yes, well," He started brushing himself off as he stood, offering me a hand. "What was Volume doing, anyhow?" I took his hand, heaving myself up.

"Looking for Sheep of course." He brought his thumb up to his lip thoughtfully.

"But Volume put Sheep in my room herself." I glared at the ceiling.

"Did she now?" I closed my eyes an shook my head. "That plan of her's... It'll never work..." He tilted his head.

"Plan?" I snapped open my eyes. "What plan?"

"Uh... nothing... nothing at all."

* * *

-Day Thirty Two-

"Hahahahahahahah!"

"Heh... heeheeheheh..."

I paused at Lielas's door on my way to the kitchen. Those two got along now... right? I shrugged, continuing on my quest for food. I stopped and turned on my heels after two steps.

Misa is a killer who's obsessed with Kira and Light - One of Lielas's least favorite things. How did they...?

I rushed back to the door, not bothering to knock.

_Please don't let Misa be dead yet, PLEASE don't let Misa be dead yet..._

"What's..." I let go of the handle, letting my jaw drop. "...Wrong?" Misa and Lielas were sitting on the ground... painting eachother's nails with a bunch of stuff in their hair and cotton balls between their toes. The music blared some alternative song, the TV showing some animated movie about dragons.

I was about to slip quietly out the door and avoid disaster when the two blondes spotted me with wide grins on their faces.

"V!" Lielas shouted, clumsily getting up from the floor without ruining her nails (It's a mystery to me how she was able to do this considering the very fluffy carpet.). She latched herself onto my arm and dragged me down next to her.

"Glad you stopped by!" Misa shouted over the movie and the music.

"We're having a spaaaaaa day!" Lielas sang. "Wanna join?"

"Oh, uh... heh-heh... no thanks, I'm good..." She pouted.

"Whatever." Misa shrugged. She regained her smile. "Do you want us to do your nails, at least?"

"NO." Lielas and I shouted at the same time. Misa looked at us in confusion.

"Why does Vollie agree?" Whoa... Lielas wasn't kidding... she really _does_ speak in third person sometimes...

"V bites her nails. I tried painting them once... As soon as I let go of her hand, she started to bite them. Then she ended up with dried nail polish on her teeth and we had to go to the emergency room to scrape it off because two of her teeth got glued together." Misa looked at us in shock.

"...No nail polish for V then."

_SAFE!_

"At least..." She continued, "...Not on her fingernails. Toes!" she sqealed and attacked my feet, Lielas taking one and she the other. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my chin remorsefully.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

* * *

-Day Thirty Three-

I looked down at my feet. With a groggy moan I leaned towards them to get a better look.

"Gnyah!" I jumped back when I saw what was on them. I had managed to conk out before they were done with my toes - I passed out from A) Lack of sugar - which I had been on my way to get before they interrupted me, B) It was 1:45 am, and C) They took forever doing it.

On Misa's side, the toes were feakishly shiny, mainly black with pink (Ew) french tips. There was a little cluster of light blue dots on the corner of the big toe... bubbles? Grr...

Lielas's - OHMIGOD. I glared at my foot. Lielas had painted my toes with lime green, a large purple heart on the big toe and blue-and-purple-striped letters spelling out 'PLAN' on the other four.

"I'll kill you Vollie!" I hissed.

* * *

-Day Thirty Eight-

Due to the abundance of nail polish on my toes, along with the fact that Lielas had hid the nail polish remover from me, I had done something drastic which I had not done since I was about... 11.

I.

Put.

On.

Socks.

The only ones that I could find were from Lielas's bag, and I found socks of rainbow origins, fur patterns and other horrendous features. The most normal pair that I found was a pair of green-and-cream striped knee highs with gray toes and heels. I had to pull them up a lot, which caused me to look at them a lot.

Damn Misa and her damn polish...

Not wanting the task force, L, or anyone really to see the socks, I didn't venture out of my room much.

There was also the fact that the floors were all incredibly well-waxed wood floors outside the bedrooms. I slid around, not used to the feel of socks on the floor. I fell on my but a lot, so I stayed in my room.

But today, joy oh joy, L noticed my absence.

He knocked on my door at about 1:30 in the afternoon, just fifteen minutes after I took a shower (Another failed attempt at trying to get the polish off with hot water - internet, you have failed me!). I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the room. I hesitated.

"C-come in..." I warily called out, straightening myself up. L shuffled in, in his own little way. I shook the back of my hair awkwardly.

"Youuu need something?" I asked after a bit of silence.

"No, not necessarily." I gave him a dull look. He caught on. "Why have you not been out in a few -" He stopped, looking at my feet.

"...Days?" I finished for him. I raised a foot. "Because of _these _things." He tilted his head.

"Why not take them off?" I swallowed, not wanting to answer that question much.

"My toes have been assaulted..." I grumbled. He appeared to be amused by this.

"How so?" I didn't expect myself to answer that... why did I again?

"Vollie and Misa... got to my feet." I stated simply. I wasn't expecting to answer that either. "With nail polish..." He widened his eyes a bit.

"Is this a bad thing?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't wear socks for any other reason. Hate the horrid things..." He paused for a moment.

"But... don't most women like having their nails... painted?" He asked awkwardly. I gave a quick snort at his difficulty.

"Have you truly even _met_ me, Ryuuzaki?" He seemed puzzled by this. He never answered this question.

"Yet that does not answer my original question. Why have you not been outside this room?"

"I can't... it's hard to... have you ever tried to wear socks while walking on wood floors?" He shook his head.

"No... I don't really recall the last time that I wore socks."

"Well it's been a long time for me as well. Walking on a polished wood floor with socks on is like... ice skating, I guess. I can't even ice skate... not that I've ever tried..." I trailed off. He was silent. I assumed that he was agreeing.

"Where did you grow up? Somewhere warm?" My head snapped up. I did not expect that...

"Why the sudden interest?" He shrugged. I closed my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed.

"No, to answer your question. I grew up in... New England, but that's all I'll say down to specifics. Winters like no other - cold, wet, snowy... I didn't mind the snow much. It was actually very nice to look at. Vollie was crazy about it. She would try to drag me along, but I didn't care for ice. I didn't find the aspect of sliding around on two thin blades to be very enticeing." Now came for the lies. Lielas still had to be my neice, and she still had to be younger than me.

"I finished up with high school and studied independently for a while, but never stuck to one college in particular. When Vollie turned thirteen, her parents - My sister and her husband - had been assigned to work in France for two years, almost like a sabbatical. They were fluent, but Vollie didn't know much at all. She was admant in saying that she wouldn't learn. The only language other than english that she managed to learn was japanese. I had moved here three years prior, and I convinced my sister to let Vollie stay with me for a year. And... that's it. Not much to tell. If you're really going to press for information on me, my first childhood memory is getting up once in the middle of the night to eat icing... vanilla*. I'm 22. Yes, blck is my natural hair color. I don't wear glasses. Anything else?" I was getting a little bit annoyed with the fact that I had all of this new stuff to work with.

He shook his head.

"That was... more than enough. Thank you..." I was confused by that. He thanked me for a back story? Odd...

Just when I thought that things couldn't get weirder, L decided to invade my personal space - had he ever even heard of it?

He crouched down to where my feet were hanging off the bed, grabbed my feet and pulled off the socks.

"What... What the...?" I felt my eye twitch a bit. "Why'd you... do that?"

"I wanted to see." He stated it as if it was painfully obvious.

"You could've just _asked_ me to take off the socks."

"You would have said no." It was silent. He had me there. He looked down at my toes. "It's not that bad..." He brought his thumb up to his lip, thoughtfull. I felt my face redden.

"Well they're not your feet!" He looked back at me.

"And... Volume, I assume, did this one?" He gestured to my left foot.

"Yeah...?" He looked back down.

"...What's this plan...?" He mumbled. I felt my face redden even more. I hopped up and gave him a slight push to the door.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." He looked back at me and nodded.

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"...These are yours." He placed the socks back in my hands. He still had them...? I shut the door, avoiding any more of a conversation.

-Day Thirty Nine-

L was being amazing and sent Watari out for nail polish remover.

No more socks for me! Yay!

The first thing I did was get revenge. Sounds bad, but how about you try being trapped in a single room for almost a week because of _socks._

Not fun.

"Volume." I hissed, causing her to jump. She yelped and turned around. Her face brightened.

"V! Where've you been?" I took on an evil grin.

"Oh, here, there, everywhere..." She looked confused.

"Wha...?"

"I've been in my room..." I admitted, scratching my feet together loudly. She looked down.

"Awww... It came off!"

"Not easily..."

"You're mean... You wanted it off? Meanie..." She pouted. "Have you seen my knee-highs?" I nodded.

"They've been on my feet for the past _week_, Volume."

"Oh, why? Whatever... But hey, I love that you're contributing now!"

"...Contributing? To what are you referring?" I tilted my head.

"Mah Plaaaan!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why...?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that crap! You've been holed up in your room for so long, L went to see you on his own free will!" Facepalm.

"Vollie, I have _not_ been contributing to your plan." She gave me a look that said 'Oh, come on.'

"Then why were you in your room for so long?"

"Because _someone_ decided to paint my toenails and that same _someone_ his the nail polish remover from me."

"Oh... Eh-heh-heh..." She sheepishly grinned.

"Are you hungry, Volume?"

"Uh... no, no... that's alright..."

"No Volume, I _insist_."

"...Insist on _what_ exactly?"

* * *

-Day Fourty-

"Never... eating... Indian food... EVER." She clutched her stomach in my doorway the next morning.

...My work is done.

I sat in my room for a while untill Lielas came in.

"What, no knock?" She gave me a dull look and rapped her knuckles on my forehead. I rolled my eyes. "Problems with Misa?" I guessed.

"Ugh... I can tolerate her more... but that _voice..._ Mmmmisagrane..." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I understand." She lay down on my bed, sighing. I brought my knees to my chest.

"Vollie?"

"Hnnn? What?"

"Why... are we here?" this was a question that had been swirling in my mind for some time now. She shot up like a bullet.

"What? To _help_, that's why!" She raised her eyebrows at me with meaning.

"Yeah... but why? I mean, I have no real eadon to be here anymore... I can just go home..." She grabbed my shoulders.

"Do you _want_ us to fail?" Translation: _Do you _want_ L to die?_

"Vollie... Your plan isn't real!" _L isn't real!_ I felt my stomach drop at the realization of my own words. I sent the feeling away with a shake of my head. She looked at me with a mix of anger and hurt.

"No, right now _it is_..." _Humor me. You're being a bitch._ I shook my head with a sigh. I was silent for a long time.

"You... You will soooo owe me... for _life_, you know that? Life. I'm risking mine here, after all!" I waved my hands in the air. She brightened and gave me a hug.

"Yay!" She ran back to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I gonna make a pie!"

"...Why?"

"I bake when I'm happy - you know that!" She slammed my door shut and skipped away.

I fell back onto the bed with a huff. Lielas is going to kill me one day... I knew that pretty well, I knew that a long time ago.

* * *

-Day Fourty Six-

"Maat - suuuuu - daaaaa!" Lielas sang. I looked behind me to see her... god what was her word again? ... Oh, yes. 'Glomp'.

Facepalm.

To my suprise, he laughed.

"Matsuda?" I asked from my usual spot on the couch. "Aaaare you alright?" He looked up at me (from the floor) with suprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He stood, brushing off his jacket. I shook my head. Must I be surrounded by... _eccentric_ people, if you know what I mean?

* * *

-Day Fifty-

Lielas sat next to me in the morning, her knee bouncing uneasily. Every now and then she would growl. After a few hours of this, I found the mind to ask her.

"What is your problem?" She glared at me.

"_One day..._" She hissed. Her voice reminded me of this horror movie she made me watch with her... something about a girl crawling out a TV or whatever.

"...Huh?" I asked intelligently. She was the one to facepalm this time.

"Tomorrow... _Hell_ is coming..." She growled from under her hand with a slight accent.

Hell? Wha - Oh right! When we were in high school, we took german! Hell means... It means...

Light.

OH SHIT.

* * *

-The Next Day-

I spent most of the day in my room. I wanted to be alone while I contemplated _everything_ that Lielas had told me. I sat at the desk, drumming my fingers on the cold, polished wood.

Misa was our key... Misa had Rem... Rem kills L...

When I thought of that, I felt my stomach drop. _What the...? Stop that!_ I squeezed my eyes closed and shook the thought away from my mind.

Rem... Rem... Rem... notebooks... paper... paper... wood... wood... wood...

My eyes snapped open.

_That's it!_

I went into a lapse of deep thought, pacing, sitting, pacing, sitting, eating, eating, eating. I went on like that for a while, almost untill nighttime. I was interrupted loudly.

"LE GASP!" I heard Lielas shout. I swung open my door and ran into out. The last time she yelled like that...

"What, what?" I stumbled as I ran into a couch. "Ow..." I shook my head and looked up.

...

...

..._Light's back_.

* * *

BANG! Done.

K, J, A, F: ?

This chap was weird... Sheep just loves to terrorize the Kiras! Just like Misa loves to terrorize the hair...

Jiyn: Wouldn't it be 'shap'?

Me: ... X3 Yesh! X3

* This actually is my first childhood memory! That icing was damn good too! It was green betty crocker icing - vanilla! My other is getting up late to watch Gilligan's Island - Skipper was awesome. Kinda like Matsuda, no?

I wanna ask a question...

Do I update too fast? How long should I wait before updating? (This time does not count... PC MALFUNCTION! ARRRRG!)

Whatevz. Reviews!

Angel123dino- Hey, too many requests for Sheeps x...

Jk, Jk, I know you all are luvin the Sheep!

Hug d^-^b

BB lover - I know, Lielas is gonna be pissed... Well, she already is! =^ . . ^= (Itz a cat.. Sheep?)

god of all - Why tank ya'!

Air: God of All? ...Megalomaniac...

Me, Kris, Jiyn: ...O.e...

Air: Wut?

Me: Air... big word! X3 Yay!

Air: X3

K - I glad you understand it!

Why K?

... Letter before 'L'? ^w^;

Lawlipops13 - Yay! Sweet name, BTW!

Well, then your friends are awsome! X3 Specially the one you were recommended to this by - Sweet! Tank U Friend!

I know... I'm awaiting what I have planned too... Eh-heh-heh...? ^-^;

Well that's all for me!

Ja Ne!


	13. Return of the Light

Shaptah Thehrtien!

Fluffy: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?

Me: Wut?

?: VISIONS SO INSANE!

Me: Oh, that? ... ITZ MORE TORMENT!

Fluffy: ... Fuck.

Jiyn: Welcome to the CLUB!

?: TRAVELIN' UNRAVELIN' TROUGH MY BRAIN!

Me: So this is -

?: BURNS WHEN I AM DENIED IT -

Me: - Twix.

Twix: - YOUR LIGHT IS ULTRAVIOLET!

A, K, F: ... What the...? O.e

Me: Disclaimer time. Twix!

Disclaimer: Pineapple owns nothing but the muffin she ate for breakfast!

Me: Mmm, chocolate chip...

Say hello to Twix! She calls me Pineapple... or Dweebitha! ^-^;

Kris: We never get a word in anymore!

Me: Well, I don't think that -

Fluffy: *smiling deviously* Guess what I gave Air?

Me and Kris: ... Dear God, NO!

Fluffy: Hehehehe, yup.

Me and Kris: YOU IDIOT!

Air: WHERE'S MY MUFFIN? WHO TOOK MY MUFFIN? I WANT MY FREAKING MUFFIN!

Kris: ... Muffin?

Twix an Jiyn: Mae ate it!

Me: JESUS CHRIST.

Air: EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIILLLLLLL! YOU STOLE MY - OH NOES! I HAZ LOZT MAH SOCCER BALL! *huddles in corner*

Kris: ... Well, at least she's not an airplane again...

Fluffy: *holding video camera* This is soooo going on YouTube.

Now I have to find Air's soccer ball and a new muffin. And that muffin was damn good too.

And I has news! I got my hair colored! I had coppery brown hair before, and it was pretty dark. I got the hair framing my face dyed blonde!

I look like a Reeses cup now! ...Or a lion... RAWR! X3

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 13

Return of the Light

* * *

"LE GASP!" I heard Lielas shout. I swung open my door and ran out. The last time she yelled like that...

"What, what?" I stumbled as I ran into a couch. "Ow..." I shook my head and looked up.

...

...

..._Light's back_.

I glared.

"_YOU._" I hissed. Looking to my right, Lielas was backed up into her chair, her eyes wary. She had an arm outstretched towards him, pointing a finger.

"EEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!" He blinked, backing up a bit from the teenager.

"Uh... Vollie, I -"

"THAT'S _VOLUME_ TO YOU, ASSWIPE!" A tried-looking Soichiro walked in.

"What is going on here?" Lielas looked over at him, her right eye twitching a bit and a sick smile forming on her face.

"Oh, you don't know yet?" He cautiously shook his head. "Your eighteen year old son ASSAULTED ME!" The police chief looked bewilderedly at his auburn son.

"Is this true, Light?" He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"W-well... there may have been a bit of a, uh... _misunderstanding_..." Lielas was going to kill him...

Where did Watari keep the popcorn again?

"Misunderstanding? How is you, _pushing_ me up to a wall, trying to take advantage of me, a FUCKING MISUNDERSTANDING?"

"Volume, I would appriciate it if you'd refrain from using such and so many profanities." L walked in from the hall. "Even if you do feel strongly, there is no reason to overreact."

Popcorn would SO come in handy right now...

"Overre - ... OVERREACT? _YOU_ WEREN'T ASSAULTED BY LUCY, NOW WERE YA'?"

"...Lucy?" Light piped up. She glared daggers into him.

"Short for _Lucifer_, idiot." She grinned sadistically and triumphantly as he widened his eyes. She leapt from her chair. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go find Misa." She tapped my shoulder for me to follow. A soon as I turned, Light took notice of my presence.

"Wait... You... you're a GIRL?" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." Lielas snickered and Light glared a bit.

"Well why would you -"

"As Vollie said, we have to go. See you later Lucy." I winked and left.

About halfway down the hall I noticed Lielas's stare.

"...What?" She shook her head.

"It's just that... You've become a lot more... _outgoing_ since we first got here... different."

"Have I? Hmm..." I shrugged. "Wonder why?"

"That's another thing! You're a lot lot lot more relaxed!" I looked up at the ceiling and drummed my fingers on my hips. "That's not exactly true. When we work on the case, or when we're looking at the monitors... I feel a bit..." I motioned my hands to Lielas, looking for the right word. "Tense is not exactly right... edgy, almost? ...No, no, no..." Lielas gasped. I looked down from the ceiling to see her dancing her victory dance (I've seen this oh too many times). I raised a brow.

"You... alright?" She giggled and continued to dance, but less spastically.

"Das plaaaaaan! Ist woorkiiiinnnnggg!" Facepalm.

"I really don't think it's your plan, Vollie."

"Buuuuuut it ist! Ich ist einen Genius!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just find Misa, _please_?" She halted her dancing, half pouting.

"Fine." We continued down the hall right up untill we got to Misa's door.

"Oh... Vollie?" she looked up at me with a dull look.

"Right, right, I'll be nice." She turned back to the door.

"No, Vollie - Even though I do appriciate that - I have made a plan. A _plan_ plan." I stared at her meaningfully.

"Oh... Sweeeeeeet! Finally." I rolled my eyes.

"Just open the door." She smirked.

The inside of Misa and Lielas' room was always messy, in relevance to anywhere else. There was a few shirts here, maybe a hair tie or a shoe there. Today... Misa was throwing a fit. There was black, white, gray, pink, red... everywhere... the only spot not covered in the mess was the one spot on the bed that she was standing while surveying the now dark room. Not a single inch of the floor was spared, no pieces of clothing overlapping one bit. It was almost like a giant black puzzle. Lielas and I daren't move from the doorway, stepping on Misa's sacred lolita collection.

"What am I supposed to _wear_?" She whined. Lielas mustered up the courage to take off her shoes and walk across the mess. I did the same - not the shoe part... I wore none.

I sat on the ege of the shower with the bathroom door open, watching the two blondes sift through every peice of clothing for a good 45 minutes... before I snapped. I bent down, picking up the closest few items. I threw them in the pigtailed girl's face.

"Justchangeintothese!" I huffed. I glared, making it clear that I was fed up. She pursed her lips, looking at the items that I had given her. Her face lit up, a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Totally! Thanks!" With that, I was kicked out of the bathroom to let her change. A many things happened at once:

Misa came out of the bathroom.

Lielas fell over laughing.

I gasped, my eye twitching.

Apparently, I had given Misa an... _interesting_ ensamble. It consisted of a black corset with a red lacy ribbon, a very short red skirt with black lace, and freaking black fishnet stockings. Without a word, she beamed at me and left, skipping out. Lielas shakily stood, grabbing my hand and dashing out of the room with me in tow. _I gave her hooker clothes..._

"We - we - we ha - have t - t - t - to s - see this!" She struggled to speak, laughing so hard. My left eye was still twitching.

We arrived in the room only half a second after Misa, yet she had already glomped Light to the ground, tearily telling him how much she missed him and all that crap. L stared down at them, much like I was - a confused, bewildered look. Matsuda and Lielas had a chorus of laughter in the corner, Soichiro and Aizawa looked pissed, and Mogi was, well... Mogi.

"Misa... please... get _off_ me now..." He said with a groan. She pouted, but did as she was told. Once they were both up, Misa hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you like what I put on, Light?" She snuggled closer to him, beaming._ Dear God. Oh, no... No... Crap!_ "V picked it out!" All eight heads turned to me. Lielas laughed a bit harder, Matsuda laughed less with disbeleif, Soichiro, Aizawa and Mogi looked at me like I was crazy, Light gave me a slightly accusing glare that said 'Why the hell did you do this to me?', and L... he looked interested, also a bit surprised.

"Uh... uhm... W - well... n..." I stammered. I facepalmed, losing probably quite a few brain cells in the process.

"V... Care to explain?" L taunted. I cleared my throat.

"She took too long, so I gave her a few _random_ things. I didn't even look." I glared at Lielas. She was exploding. Not being able to listen much longer, I clamped my hand over her mouth, hitting her upside the hand with my other. "Quiet, you..." I grumbled.

"You don't seem too patient..." I raised an eyebrow at the detective.

"Just figure that out?"

"Actually, yes." Lielas snorted, half with disbeleif, half because she was trying to say something while licking the inside of my hand.

"Nice." I took my hand off her face and wiped it on my jeans. The room was quiet. Mostly tense, all except for Misa, who was making happy noises while hugging the very annoyed teen. Light eventually pried her off of his arm.

"Ryuuzaki, you wanted to tell me something?" Lielas' face brightened deviously, nudging me, giggling equally deviously. L looked at her, calculating.

"It... amuses you?" She nodded.

"Very much so!"

"Wait... what?" I looked down at her. She looked up at me.

"Oooooh, riiiight... yeah, I forgot one tiny little detail... Uh... Watari!" She beamed at the old englishman as he entered the room, a large white paper bag in hand. I could hear a clanking noise omitting from inside. L reached in. Lielas picked up a fake apple from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Lucy! Think fast!" she threw it at his head. He flinched only a bit, catching it with one hand, the other slightly raised.

"The speed of light is faster than the speed of sound, _Volume_." He taunted. That was... lame. He winningly smirked at Lielas, who smirked back. There was a small _click_ noise, followed by another.

"That was actually quite helpful, Volume." L toyed with the silver band now on his wrist. Light looked down with surprise at the band on his own.

"Ha! Who wins now, bitch?" Lielas pointed her finger in his face. "Volume _always_ wins! Aaand, I don't believe in the speed of light - I believe in the speed of _dark_!" She danced her victory dance.

"So_ this_ is what you ment by being together 24/7?" Misa asked in her ear-splitting soprano.

"Gee, I never knew you were on _that _side of the fence Ryuuzaki." Lielas gave a loud snort and covered her mouth. L glanced breifly at me.

"I am not doing this because I_ want _to, Misa."

I looked at Soichiro and the bushy haired adult next to him. They looked like they were about to explode with anger, much like how they looked just a bit earlier. Lielas, on the other hand, was about to erupt with laughter again. I felt a smirk edge it's way onto my face a well.

"Well how are me and Light supposed to go on dates and stuff?"

"You still can, but I will be there."

"Ew, so we have to kiss in front of you?"

"No, but I do suppose I will be watching."

"You pervert!" This caused me to laugh. A few people looked at me.

"Eh... sorry..." I covered my mouth.

"If it will make it any more comfortable, one or both of them can come along." I assumed that 'them' refered to Lielas and I.

"You mean like a double date?" Lielas snorted at the popstar.

"What do you mean by _that_?" I asked. Misa looked over at me curiously.

"Aren't V and Ryuuzaki _together_?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" This time we asked in unison.

"Why would you assume that?" asked, alone. She shrugged.

"I just got that vibe, ya' know? Besides, you two are near _perfect_ for eachother..." She mumbled the last part, but I still heard enough to feel a good blush rise to my cheeks.

"Now what makes you say _that_?" I inqured. Aizawa slammed his hands down on the coffee table.

"Enough! Talk of dates? Kissing? Can we just be professional here?" I mentally cheered. Saved by the fro man! ... As Lielas called him...

Lielas rushed over to Misa and linked their arms together. She beamed.

"Whatever, dude. I've got another supporter for my plan!" She giggled. everyone in the room was confused, save for me. L and Misa quickly came into the same realisation.

"Oh..." He trailed off, looking at me. I slammed my palm into my forehead multipule times. Light looked at all of us.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"_No._" The four of us mused.

* * *

Congrats! You've made it to the end.

So now L knows what Lielas' plan is. Awkward moment...

*Cricket noises...*

So... yeah! No funny stuff right now, I gotta tell you what's new!

My other fic, A N G E L, is on an extended hiatus. It'll be kinda like the extension/crossover part of this story, once I finish with this one. It might be a little while longer of a wait, but it'll happen! Right now it's just the backstory for the OC, and it's kinda sappy... and horrible. In my opinion, anyway. It's a Mello/OC fic, so yeah. Read it if you want, you really don't have to.

And when I say crossover, I mean that story and this one... in case that was confusing.

Now I must voice an opinion - I really hope this won't offend anyone... here goes...

Anyone else think Misa's kinda like a LDS mormon wife?

I just got the book "Burned" (It's good, if you like the deep sorta stuff), and I'm not religous, so I'm kinda not totally filled in. Misa will do just about anything for Light, and he abuses her. She doesn't ask questions, and she knows and even points it out that he's allowed to _kill_ her if he sees it fitting. She knows and accepts that she's his... _slave_, to put it in a word. Plus, she was from America before the whole Kira buisiness, right? It's possible... It's odd, but I just made that connection.

Any thoughts?

Don't hate me if I'm wrong, or if you're a mormon. I don't disrespect any religon, I'm agnostic - I believe in the whole reincarnation thing, so... I don't really know what you'd call me. But yeah. I just dont like the whole LDS mormon thing where wives are like servants who are only meant to please their husbands. I'm a feminist (but not hardcore), get the hell over it X3 After all, God created Man, and then he thought 'I can do better than that' and made Woman!

I luv U all!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	14. There Will be HELL to Pay!

Shaptah Fooerteiyn!

Me: ...

Kris: ...

Fluffy: ...

Jiyn: ...

Twix: ...

Air: X3 Tee-hee-heeeeee! X3

Me: ... HOW ARE WE NOT DEAD?

Kris: I _don't _know...

Air: Need... More... RedBull...

M, J, K, T: NO.

Fluffy: ... You guys are no fun.

Air: *Passes Out From Lack Of Caffene*

Twix: Hallejulah!

Jiyn: *Sniff, Sniff* Is Air dead? *Sniff*

Kris: If _she's_ not...

Me: _We_ will be soon.

Kris: By the way, can you go to the store?

Me: Why?

Kris: We're running low on Oreos.

Fluffy: Store? You're going to the store?

Me: Uh -

Fluffy: I NEED HAIR PRODUCT!

Jiyn: DORITOS!

Twix: I WANT TWIX! *Hence The Name...*

Air: REDBULL!

Me: ... Air?

Air: Wut?

Me: DUCTAPE ATTACK!

Air: Shit!

Me: *Ductape's Air's Mouth* NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

Fluffy: ... I still need my hair product.

Me: *Sighs* What the hell for?

Fluffy: My hair needs to retain maximum smexitude.

Me: ... No.

J, T, K: OOOHHHH, DENIIIIIED!

Fluffy: NOOOOO!

Jiyn: Heheheheh... Tourture...

So now mah lovlies, I must leave so that you may read in peace. My friend is coming over today so that we can watch the first 20 episodes of Death Note together - My mom went and got us Ramune - Original, Melon and Strawberry - Pocky - Original and Strawberry - Panda shaped cookies - Chocholate filled and vanilla filled, ZOMG, THESE LOOK ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE THE ONES THAT L EATS! - Kiwi Japanese candy, Tru Blood type O soda (Wtf?), red apples and strawberries! I only asked her to buy the panda cookies, Ramune and Pocky... and not even to the extent that she bought them! I LOVE MY MOTHER!

Enough rant, just read.

Yeah, just _think_ of the Disclaimer, I'm too lazy to write it. Get over it.

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 14

There Will Be Hell to Pay!

* * *

After the whole handcuff fiasco, L announced that we were moving to a building that he had build for the investigation. This was not bad news, but not great news at the same time. Misa was going to have an entire floor to herself, so it'll be hard to keep an eye on her.

After what L had observed from the most recent hotels, Misa + Lielas + single room = LOUD. They _did_ resolve a few issues though. So, Lielas and I are going to share an entire floor. Two bedroom, two bath, almost like an apartment.

The date was August 1st, and a rather cold one at that. Rain was pouring down outside. Lielas was depressed - tomorrow was her _actuall_ birthday, and she was a bit miffed by my telling L that her birthday was in December. She tapped her foot on the carpet, watching me pack in my room.

"Do I _look _like a winter girl? No, I think not."

"Vollie," I sighed, setting a shirt into the red suitcase, "You _love_ winter. I thought you would've liked a winter birthday. Besides, I didn't know how long you needed to stay fourteen." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." She took off her brown-rimmed glasses and cleaned them with the edge of her shirt. "Just fix it." I stared st her.

"What?" She slid her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"You heard me - Fix it. I want my birthday to be tomorrow." I sighed angrily.

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

"Yes, yes it does." With that, she slid off my bed and left. I huffed and zipped up the now-full suitcase. I walked out, the red bag rolling along behind me. I set it next to the main door, getting ready to leave.

"Ryuuzaki?" I called, rounding the corner once more and knocking on his door. "Ryuuzaki, are you there?" There was no reply. I turned for the third time, this time, L was doing the same.

He stood in front of me, his hands landing on my shoulders to avoid collision. My eyes were level with his. I felt my face heat up. I backed away a bit, letting his hands fall.

"Ah, I was just looking for you." He nodded once.

"Yes, I heard."

"Well, I... uh... I seem to have given you a bit of false information." He brought his thumbst to his lip thoughtfully.

"I see..."

"It's rather minor, but it's causing an uproar that I prefer to not deal with." He looked at me with a blank stare, waiting for me to continue. "You see, Vollie is quite... erm... _eccentric_, lets say, and she does _eccentric_ things. She celebrates some kind of personal holiday on the 28th of December. I had a momentary lapse of forgefullness, and I confused her birthday with her little celebration." He nodded.

"That was the information?"

"Uh... no... The information is that Vollie's birthday... is tomorrow." He blinked.

"Just what does she celebrate on the 28th of December?" My eyes widened and I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Umm... I do not know... I'll ask her..." I started to shuffle away.

"I'll come with you." He stated, following._ Aw, crap..._

"Why?"

"So you do not have to relay the message." I nodded, swallowing. We found Lielas on the couch in the main room, sitting upside down.

"Vollie." I poked her foot. Her head craned upwards. When she saw who I was with, she turned herself into a more normal position.

"Hey guys, time to go already?" I shook my head, a slight smiled forced on my face.

"No, I... _we_ have a question." She raised an eyebrow at L.

"'Kay, shoot." She directed at me.

"Just what do you celebrate on the 28th of December?" She gave me a dull look. It was meant to be angry, but to the normal person, it was her 'come on, really?' look.

"...Stan Lee's birthday, no duh." She turned back to her original position. I turned to L. He looked a bit amused, but a bit surprised at the same time. He glanced at me.

"Once again, she's eccentric." Lielas shot up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. Go finish packing." She huffed.

"Yes, _mother_." She glared at me and bounded off. I smirked.

* * *

The floor that L had directed us to was floor fifteen, in consideration for Lielas's birthday. My gift to her was 1) Fixing the birthday situation in the first place, and 2) Letting her pick her own room. The rooms were practically the same, but she still appriciated it.

Our floor was very different than Misa's - Her's was mainly cream and pink (Blech) with pink curtains and such. It was horrid for my tastes, and I made a mental note that my sanity would appriciate it if I was to stay out of that floor.

Lielas and I's floor was white, gray, light blue and bright green. Lielas's requests. The carpet was incredably fluffy and dull gray, the walls striped and painted in an assortment of the other three colors. The room she chose was bright green, leaving me with the light blue one. It suited my tastes better anyway.

* * *

We left our private floor the next morning to join up with the others. Lielas leaned over to me.

"Aizawa will be here in a bit... _pantless._" I looked at her in suprise.

Pantless?

I looked at Lielas for explaination. She shrugged.

"Didn't make much sense to me either at the time." I smirked.

"L doesn't like socks... Maybe Aizawa doesn't like pants?" I commented. She laughed breifly, but looked curiously at me.

"How'd you know that? About the socks, I mean." I shrugged.

"He told me."

"...You mean he gave you _personal information_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop over analyzing things! It's just a preference, not something like a biography. Besides, even a fool could decuct that - the man didn't even wear socks with his shoes." She looked crestfallen. The doors parted with a ding.

"Yeah..." I stat on one of the couches, staring into space while toying with my bottom lip. Lielas contented herself with poking my shoulder repeatedly. Light and L sat in front of the monitors. After a few moments, Light stood up and streatched.

"Guess it's time we got going..." L stood as well. They both headed to the elevator. L stopped as they passed us.

"Would you two like to join us?" Light looked a little annoyed by the fact that the two people who had the most problems with him might tag along...

Which I was going to of course, out of spite. Lielas pretended to look perplexed.

"Huh? Were are you going?" He didn't answer that specific question.

"There will be cake." She smiled and stood.

"Okay!" Light rolled his eyes. The elevator ride was silent, but it thankfully didn't last long. Misa opened the door as she heard us coming.

"Light! Oh right, _you're_ here..." She glared at L. She smiled a bit at me and Lielas. "Hey!" I gave a small nod, and Lielas followed us in. After Misa shut the door she shoved a small, sloppily wrapped box into Lielas's hands.

"Happy birthday!" Lielas sheepishly smiled and opened the box. She lifted a necklace. It was silver with a small silver cartoonish bat.

"Thanks!" Lielas put it on without a second thought before turning to L. "Now where's that cake you promised?"

* * *

The room was silent, save for the sound of L, Lielas and I eating. L and Light sat across from us, Lielas sat in the middle of us three with Misa on the right. She rested her chin on her hand.

"Man, this has to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Lielas's head lifted up for a brief moment to look at me, smiling like an idiot. She was obviously supressing a laugh. I raised an eyebrow. She returned to looking at the scene. L swallowed.

"Please, by all means, just pretend like I'm not here." His fork still in his mouth, he pointed to the untouched plate in front of her. "By the way, are you going to eat that cake?"

"Cake makes you fat, so I don't eat it." I looked over at her curiously and then looked down at my stomach. _ That statement is obviously flawed..._

"Actually, I find that if you use your brain enough, it will burn the calories." Misa let out a protesting squeal.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I leaned over to Lielas.

"He never actually _said_ that..." She snorted.

"Fine, I'll give you the cake if you leave me and Light _alone_." He lifted a finger into the air.

"We'll still be watching on cameras, so it's the same either way."

"Ugh! You _pervert_! Will you stop it with your creepy hobby?" He stood and stepped on the glass coffee table, grabbing her plate.

"You can call it whateeever you like. Last chance for cake!" She sneered.

"Fine then, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights!" She challenged.

"We also have infared cameras." He took a bite out of the stolen cake. I looked at Lielas again. She was engrossed in the scene. Something's going to happen... Misa leaned to Light.

"Then should we cover ouselves up, Light?" He barely glanced at her, turning to L.

"More importantly, this place has all the equipment you need, but you seem to lack the motivation to do anything." Misa let out another shocked noise.

"More importantly? That's so mean!" She pouted. L turned a bit and glanced at Light.

"...Motivation?" He pondered this for a moment. "I don't have any.. actually, I'd say that I'm depressed." I raised my eyebrows. Lielas leaned forward.

"Depressed?" Light and I mused.

"Yes..." He turned back, taking another bite of the vanilla-strawberry cake. "It's because that I thought you were Kira. It's just a shock that my theory proved wrong." Light looked at him, a bit hopefull. L noticed. "I still have my suspicions. That's why we're doing _this_." He lifted his cuffed wrist. "Kira _was_ able to control peoples' actions, so Kira _may_ have controlled you in a way that I'd find suspicious... controlled you and Misa..." He took a moment to choose his next words. "If I process it like that, all ends meet but _one_..."

"Why they're still alive..." I quietly chimed in. L gave me a quick nod, setting the empty plate on the table.

"Right. That part makes no sense at all. If you two were controlled and killed without awareness, you would've simply been victims." His sad look deepened. "I'll have to start the investigation process from the begining again. If Kira found and controlled you because you were capable of accessing information on police records, and then made it so I'd suspect you... Then I'd even be bitter about it. _That_ is why I'm depressed." Lielas's mouth twitched at the corners. What is it, a funny line? Something with Matsuda? ...Pantless Aizawa?

"Well, with that theory, wouldn't Misa and I, although controlled, be Kira?" Light added.

... Was he trying to cheer up L?

This is one messed up place.

"Yes, there's no question about that. You are both Kira." The room was eerily silent, not a good sign in books _or_ television. "The way I see it, when you were detained, you were Kira. At that time, criminals stopped dying. Up untill then, the possibility of your being Kira made sense. But, after two weeks, the criminals started to die again. With that, the next assumption is highly probable." Pause for dramatic effect... "Kira's power can be passed on from one person to another. The second Kira's video said 'share the power'." I was irritated. My hands clenched. I wanted to tell him that he's right... I wanted to shout something like 'Exactly!'. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from talking.

"It's an interesting thought, but if that could happen, there'd be no way of catching Kira."

"Yes... That's were I'm stuck. If that person is caught, the power can be passed on, and the memory would disappear... There would be no proof left after apprehending them."

"We don't know enough about Kira." Light put his hand on L's shoulder. I felt my eyes narrow. "Get a little motivation."

"...Motiation?" He toyed with the inside of his bottom lip. "I don't think I can... No, I shouldn't even try too hard... It'll put our lives at greater risk... don't you agree?" Light shifted in his seat a bit. "To think of all the times I thought that I was going to die..."

Light stood all the way up, one arm bent back slightly, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki?" L looked up, half suprised.

"Huh?" Light's arm bent back more. My eyes widened. _Holy crap!_ My mind shouted as Light's fist slammed into the detective's face, sending them both crashing to the floor. Misa stood up with a gasp, her foot landing in a piece of cake that was lost after the coffee table fell over. Lielas let out a breathy laugh that she had been holding in. I lamely stared at L, my mouth open slightly, eyes wide.

"You know Light, that really hurt..."

"_Light_..." I whisper-yelled. He ignored me.

"Shut up! You're depressed just because your little theory was wrong? Just because I'm not Kira?" He shouted. L started to regain his composture, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I phrased that poorly - The situation my get worse if we make a move." Light flung his arms out to his sides.

"What are you talking about? If we don't make a move, we'll never catch him! It was you who said that you'd bring him to his execution!" Light bent forward and grabbed the front of L's shirt. "Just how many innocent people did you get involved? Aren't you the one who detained me, Misa and my father?" L was silent for a few moments.

"I know..." He calmly started, "...but no matter the reason..." L crouched down and sent his foot into Light's face. "...An eye for an eye." Inside I was cheering; on the outside, I was calmed, emotionless. Light slammed against the wall, jerking L forward thanks to the cuffs. "Instead of the theory being wrong, it's more like 'Light Yagami is Kira, and Misa Amane is the second Kira' simply doesn't solve the case. That's why I'm depressed. Is that wrong as a human being?" Light started to stand.

"Yes, it is. It sounds like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira." They were almost level with eachother now.

"Not satsfied unless you're Kira? ...Yes, there may be some truth to that. In fact... I think that I _wanted_ you to be Kira." Light angrily slammed his fist into L's face again. This time neither of them went down. L just stood there awkwarly with Light's fist in his face. "Once again, an eye for an eye. You know, I'm stronger than I look." L swiftly replied by sending his foot upwards into Light's face. I stood up.

"Stop it, _now_!" I yelled. Misa hid behind a plant, covering her ears. Lielas lay on the floor, clutching her stomach from laughing. A few times she said "Best birthday _ever_!" I took a few steps towards the two fighting genii. I raised my arms.

"Did you hear me? I said _STOP THIS_!" Lielas bent up.

"Wait, V..." She trailed off, watching me head for the fight. I ignored her, even though I had not thought anything through. Mindlessly, I stood between them, facing Light. I put my arms out.

"_Stop_!" I was a bit late on that...

Light had already started to send a punch L's way. I blocked him, the hit taken to my collarbone. I fell, my head hitting the corner of the overturned coffee table. I yelped. The room went silent. I bent forward, feeling something warm starting to run down the back of my neck. I raised the hand to feel something wet on the spot that hit the table. Putting my hand in front of my face, my fingers and a bit of the palm of my hand were covered in blood.

"Ow..." I whispered, my eyes starting to close, leaning back. I heard Lielas yell, stand, and lean over me.

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYYY! YOU KILLED HER!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not dead..." my voice was so quiet that I doubt I was heard. Just before my eyes closed I saw L grab the front of Light's shirt and raise an arm to hit him.

_They're... still... fighting?_

With that single confused thought, I blacked out.

* * *

I'm done now...

To leave it with just that? I'm so evil...

So yeah, review anyways.

HOLY SHIT! GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT? So I went into Borders in the mall the other day, and I went into full-on fangirl mode and bought the 13th Death Note book. I looked through the dates when shit happened, and I wanted to see when the fight happened - I don't know why I looked this up specfically, it was just a random whim...

You know how the fight was a really awesome part?

And how they were eating CAKE?

Yeah, well it happened on August 2nd, 2004, my eigth birthday! (my eleventh for you anime-ers) Happy birthday to me, Light got kicked in the face! Bwahahahahahah!

WIN!

So now I'm happy, and that may be why this chapter is so crack-filled. But I'm elated! Yaaaaay!

Aaaannnnd that's why Lielas's birthday is that day... She IS me after all...

Reviews!

Chapter 12

Really? I know I came out with two chapters at a time again, but...

L is alsomer than you - Ha! I'm all for that baseball bat! Oh, and it comes in the future... don't worry!

* * *

Chapter 13

L is alsomer than you - Hello again! OMG, yeah, I'm pretty hardcore about this kinda stuff too...

My rant was kinda fluffy, though... Eheh?

VampireLover01 - Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Thank you! Aaaaand here's more!

MaximumVampire - Well hello again!

Lol indeed!

I just finished the book. I reread the last few parts over a few times thinking like 'What the fuck?'

...It was _so_ weird...

I'm glad to hear that! Oh, and you don't have to... it's only one chapter (And a fluffy one at that)...so... yeah.

EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin - Nice name... O.e

Planned it out? Ironic you say that, I don't know what's gonna happen untill _after_ I write...

I love my reviwers, please review! You can come to the party!

...Not really, I don't want some stalker to know my address *Shifty Eyes*... But you'll be there in spirit! I'll save you some Panda Cookies!

Ja ne!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	15. News From Your Loyal Authoress!

Hey guys...

I have HORRIBLE news -

As you may know already, my laptop as gone to SHIT and it won't pick up a wi-fi signal.

(FML.)

I'm in Indiana for Thanksgiving break, so no updates for a few more days.

(FML.)

I've been eating Taco Bell every day (No, not every meal, that would be disgusting!)

(FM...) Well, no, that's actually pretty good considering that Taco Bell is the best freaking fast food EEEVER and fucked up Vermont has none at all...

(FML.)

I have a big science project due Tuesday and I'm classified as one of the 'smart school-loving girls who will do all the work for a poject' people - which kinda sucks... And my partner is a dumbass who said he didn't even KNOW how to look up pictures, that idiot FUCKTARD!

Twix: YAYAYAYAYAY! YOU USED MY WORD!

Me: Shuddup and lemme finish!

Twix: Fine...

And he didn't do any work the first day, and he wasn't there for the second day, and Tuesday we're presenting. So I'll be swamped with work.

(FML... NO, F_HIS_L!)

And I'm sick. I put my hand over my mouth to cough and I actually threw up. I runined my favorite pair of fingerless gloves! Not to mention my ONLY pair of fingerless gloves...

(F...

M...

L!)

So yeah, No updates for a while. The soonest might be... thursday... Not too long, but I like to update every two days, once a day if I can, so it's a while for me.

I'll miss you all! Reveiws always make me feel better...

Air: Are you just saying that so you'll get more reviews?

Me: DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO FUCKING COUGH ON YOU? 'CUZ I _WILL_ BITCH!

Air: ...No thanx...

So, yeah, See you later!

...

I miss my Lielas! Waaaah!


	16. News From Your Loyal AuthoressPart 2!

As we speak, I am currently typing on my laptop, sick as a dog, my back aching like there is no tomorrow. Every time I breathe in for more than 0.7 seconds (Yes, I timed it), my throat feels like it's going to explode, and I have a massive coughing fit. I'm sweating my butt off, but my teeth are chattering like crazy. Every time I move, I feel woozy and like I am about to throw up. I can even feel my heartbeat im my stomach as I lay on my belly. My hands are shaky as well.

Enough about my miserable, pathetic state, let me tell you why I am writing at the moment - I am so grateful for the readers who've commented in the last 36 hours, telling me to get better soon. It is truely the greatest feeling in the worl to know that you are care for by complete strangers. Even if the reason that you comment is because you're a greedy little bastard who just wants more of the story, I can't tell that by the cheery disposition of your comment. So thank you.

Today, first and foremost, I'll respond to my latest reviews.

Reviews:

Chapter 14:

L is alsomer than you - Ugh, malfunctions DO suck, don't they?

That's awsome news! I love the name Jason/Jace for a boy, and Charlie can be a girl's name too! For a girl... I think Alice is nice, and Mae... but that's just me... I have a whole list of names I've made up - they mostly all have the ae thing in them, and aren't very realistic... Jiyn, Kinneah, Maela, Ohannie, Tamori, Braesa, Lielas... and that's just a few!

OhMyGeePinkSucksAss - Oh, yes he is! She's still pissed...

Joy too lazy to sign in - YESH! KICK PRETTY BOY LIGHT IN THE FACE! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Angrbotha - Love the little kitty thing... =^-^=

Sorry about your crappy day (don't I know about THAT...), but I'm glad that my story made you feel better!

L covered in cake... (*Drools*)

Chapter 15:

Angel123dino - Thank you!

And I'll need it...

Aww, huuuug... but don't let me breathe on you... heheh...

Maximum Vampire - It does, it sooooo does...

I _SHALL_ COUGH ON THE LAZY ONE!

Thank you for your understanding!

Cookie-imouto - Ugh, sick when camping? That's the worst...

I've never been sick on my birthay, but I DID break my arm...

Maybe he HAS been living in a hole... Hope he goes back in...

Wahhhh! My gloves...

Thank you!

darkravensnight - Clap Clap Clap to you too!

NOOOOO! BLOW UP!

xXDrowningInDarknessXx - Thank you!

They must feel worse than me...

I bet he's just bluffing... asshole...

the Queen of Cookies  - Thanks!

...But of I eat... I don't know WHAT will happen...

HOLY SHIT! GUESS WHAT'S GOOD NEWS?

I went online from the family desktop (AkA, The pc dad uses...) and thought I'd mess with one of the Acer tech support dudes for fun (Sick Monday Fun Time - one of the only fun things I can do sitting in a chair). Then I remembered that my shitty laptop was an acer, so I made the trek upstairs to grab my laptop, bring it down, and talk to Kumar - Heh, Kumar...

So now I have internet! Screw you Fluffy! You know NOTHING about laptops!

Fluffy: Bitch.

Me: Oh, don't even MAKE me cough on you again!

So yeah, happy dance, happy dance!

Also, I'm now a Beta person, but I'm just starting... So I haven't done much. My story's grammar may be bad at some points (I'll do better from now on), but I correct other peoples' work very well. If you need me, enlist my service!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


	17. Late, I Know

Shaptah Fifahteiyn!

Disclaimer - No. I own Nothing at all. The freaking V/F/D/G buttons on my laptop are broken, so if any of them are missing, get over it. I don't feel like doing much extra work today - it's the weekend and I've been typing all day. I have to slam down on the V/F/D/G keys, so it's taking a lot longer than usuall.

Oh yeah, good news... I lost ten pounds. Not really news, but I'm proud of myself. Yay!

Also... A rant? No... A PROCLAIMATION...:

I FREAKING LOOOOVE THE NEW MCR STUFF!

Seriously! Some people think they've gone all 'gay' (Stupid), but come on. It's been four years, they lost their drummer, Gerard got married and had a daughter, some things were bound to change...

AND IT CHANGED _!_

This should be a funny chapter, given the fact that there's not a lot of comic relief up here... ^-^;

And in other news - My mom bought this weird CD and she had me listen to it on the two hour drive back from the mall (Yeah, I live in the middle of NOWHERE), and I looked at the list of songs. Guess what one of the songs was named?

Thirteen Times Thirteen!

... 13 x 13?

... 1313?

... BB, get it?

Yeah... I'm a geek! And FLIPPIN PROUD OF IT!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 15

Now I Have Another Reason to Hit Light!

* * *

"Nrrg..." I grumbled as I turned over. I was laying down, and it was not too comfortable for me.

Wait... Why was I laying down again?

"She's coming to!" I heard Misa shout. Someone hushed her. I turned towards the noise. This time my head made contact with the pillow. It painfully stung, making me shoot into a sitting position, wrenching my eyes open. I turned my entire body to the direction that I heard the voices, my head hurting like hell when moved individually. Lielas and Misa smiled at me from the white couch in my room. L sat in a chair in the corner, Light standing next to him even further into the corner. Matsuda walked into the room.

"She's awake?" Matsuda grinned at me. I groggily looked around. They were all staring at me.

"...What?" I asked. Watari came in only a few moments after Matsuda. He did the whole checkup thing by shining a pen light in my eyes, asking me obvious questiond, ect, ect... Once he was finished he, Matsuda and Misa left. Light started to leave as well, but L didn't move from his chair. He tugged on the chain once, but L simply stared up at him.

"Light, why don't you sit down?" Lielas asked, annoyed. He looked around for a few moments before sitting on the arm of the couch. I looked up, trying to remember what happened before I blacked out. Lielas was laughing... cake... Misa hid... L and Light fought... My head went back down to glare at Light. He swallowed.

"Uh..." He started, "It was an accident..." I raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have started in the first place!" I spat. He opened his mouth to retort, but Lielas jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, sending him off the edge of the couch.

"Oof!" I laughed when he landed face down. I laughed really hard. Not to Lielas's standards, but really hard for me.

L and Lielas looked at me with surprise. I died down.

"Sorry..." Lielas leaned over to L.

"You may want to take Lucy away... for his own safety." L frowned a bit, but did as Lielas advised. When the door shut behind them. Lielas turned to me, smiling sadly.

"Now, you need anything?" She asked, thankfully not yelling.

"..." I looked down at my thumbs, remembering one little detail. I felt my face heat up, fuming. I took a few bunches of the blanket in my hands and twisted. _How could they?_ I mentally screamed. Or at least I thought I screamed it mentally... Turns out that I said this out loud - no, I wasn't screaming...

"Huh?" Lielas asked intelligently.

"They... I was on the ground... I was hurt... They just... kept on fighting..." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no shit."

"...What?" She looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Who hit you, making you fall and hit your head?"

"Light..."

"And who hit who after seeing him hurt you?" I blinked.

"L hit... Light..." I tilted my head, wonering what the heck she was implying. After a good five minutes she threw up her hands.

"All I can say is that shivalry is _not_ dead."

"... Shivalry?..." Lielas shook her head.

"L hit Light because Light hurt you... and because myplanisworking!" I hung my head in response.

"No. It's. N-" I was cut off.

"Anyhow, you slept the night... it's about three in the afternoon." I nodded as she hoisted herself onto the bed. "Now we have nothing to do for... hmm, two months." She frowned. I shook my head.

"No, I have a lot to do." She looked at me curiously. "We need to make our plan concrete. _My_ plan, not yours." Her suprise face turned back to bored.

"What's this plan?" She swung her legs back and forth.

"Well... first of all... to tell you the truth, I had no idea about what kind of use Amane would be to us." She gave me an angry/dull look. "But she has a lot of use to us now. You are close to her, are you not?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Kinda, I guess..."

"Good. Now... by the way you've annoyed me over the past few months, friends are very interested in the other's... love life. You need to show interest in her's." Her mouth fell open.

"No freaking way! I hate Lucy!"

"All the more reason to. Ask her why Light is so important to her and such... whatever you'd do for one of your other friends. Make it clear that you want Misa and Light to be happy together, even though you might not like Light in particular." She stared at me silently for a few moments.

"You mean... be almost like... Rem?" I nodded. She huffed angrily. "Fine... Fine, fine, fine..."

"That's your job over the next two months... I'll be thinking hard..."

* * *

OMG, TIMESKIP! TWO MONTHS LATER, OBVIOUSLY...

* * *

Lielas looked at me from her laptop - this had been a slightly belated gift to her on Light's part (Kiss ass trying to keep her quiet about his assault - as in not telling Misa). She leaned closer to me from her place on the couch.

"How about _now_?" She had asked me this question every day for the last two months. By this, she was asking me if the plan was all worked out.

"... Yes Vollie." I sighed. She leaped up and cheered.

"Yes!" L and Light looked at her. I slammed my palm into my forehead. She looked around awkwardly, sitting down. It was silent for a few moments before Lielas leaned over to me again.

"I think he's watching you..." I picked my head up.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"I think he is watching you." She motioned her eyes behind me. I turned with a sigh, closing the book I was currently engrossed in. Indeed, L _was_ looking at me. He was crouched on his chair backwards, his hands and chin resting on the edge of his metal chair. He blinked a few times when I looked back at him. I turned back to Lielas after a few seconds.

"That's so freaking cute!" She whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes. I had to admit, it was childishly adorable...

"Gah..." I tapped on the back of my head hard, ridding myself of the thought. I winced at the slight pain. I had a slight scar, which I only knew of thanks to Lielas's camera phone. It ran four and a half inches with a slight curve down my skull. I received a slight fracture as well, thankfully now healed.

"...Why do you keep doing that?" Lielas asked.

"What?"

"Every once and a while, while you're thinking, you'll hit your head angrily." I blinked at her.

"... I... do?" She nodded like it was obvious.

"Yeah. Almost twice a day." I stared at the ceiling. I tried to recall... She was right... I did do that a lot, didn't I? And every time it was to rid myself of some thought of L...

"Nrrrg!" I hit the side of my head with the palm of my hand.

"That's twice today... and before lunch, even..." I pursed my lips. Why do I keep doing that? Is it just because of L?

My hand instinctivley rose to my head. Realising my actions, I stopped and looked over at Lielas. She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked mischeiviously.

"I bet you can't keep yourself from doing that for even a day." I glared.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes I do." She leaned closer to me. "If you can keep yourself from doing whatever it is you're doing for, say, a week and a half, I'll won't contradict your plan at all." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And if I don't?"

"...I'll bug you about _my_ plan... _tons_!" I swallowed, putting out a hand.

"Fine." She grinned, taking my hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"It's a deal!" I took back my hand.

Lielas looked over at the two young men at the monitors and pondered whatever it was that she was thinking about for a minute. Out of nowhere she snapped her fingers and turned back to me.

"Bingo!" She quietly exclaimed. She turned to me and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, as she was silenced by Light's voice.

"Ryuuzaki, take a look at this..." Lielas looked crestfallen.

"Too late..." I blinked and turned to look at the two behind us. L swiveled over next to Light. As he looked at the screen, his mood changed. For the past two months, he was consistently depressed. He now seemed to be very enthusiastic.

"How about it? Got a little motivation now?" L silently agreed.

_So Yotsuba is now their suspect..._

To avoid any suspicion, I wandered over.

"What is it? Any new develpoments?" L looked up at me before returning to the computer.

"... Yes..." He sounded less enthused. Not stating any more, I looked at him quizically.

"Well?" Nothing. Light was the one to turn to me.

"The Yotsuba group's profit is rising as a result of certain Kira killings."

"So Kira is working with Yotsuba... or _is_ one of them..." I offered. Then L turned to me.

"Is one of them? Why assume that?" Crap... was that not already thought of?

"Well... It would be risky for anyone to try to contact Kira indirectly, by say, a phone or email. These could easily be intercepted by anyone who knew how to. If Kira was one of the Yotsuba members, he would have knowledge of all the people the company needed out of the way to make a profit, no communication needed. What would Kira gain out of raising one particular company's profits? If Kira needed anything at all, he could get it by controlling his victims. So what would he gain out of a corporation like Yotsuba?" They were silent. "Also, it has to be a major head of the company. A lower-ranking employee would get almost nothing out of a company profit. The ones who would get a profit are the heads, like the CEOs, Presidents, Vice Presidents... There's a strong possiblility that they don't know who in the company _is_ Kira. It would cause an uproar. That one person would be promoted to something like the complete head of the company, due to the fear and intimidation that Kira wields. That would 1) Cause major suspicion on their part, or 2) Someone weak, afraid, or an anti-Kira supporter would seek out someone to confess to, and then rumors would spread. Kira has been cunning. I'm almost sure that he's thought of this." I took a deep breath. That was quite the rant. L, Light and Lielas looked at me. L was the first to break the silence.

"Any other thoughts?"

"... Yes. Someone should monitor which killings specifically raise Yotsuba profits, and when they are killed. We might be able to find a regular pattern. If we know that, we can look at which heads have regular time openings or regular 'appointments' some time before the killings. It might be hard, but if we can figure that out, we can pinpoint Kira and when the decision of 'who to kill' is made."

"Decision?" Light chimed in. Heheh... missed that part...

"Yes. What person's death would raise profits is an opinion. More than one opinion makes a decsicion, does it not? So there is more than one head deciding." With that, I concluded my rant. I was unaware at the time that the rest of the task force had entered the room. I turned to look at their surprised faces. I sheepishly smiled. "I'm finished... you can say something now..." Lielas smiled at me and turned to L.

"Isn't my _aunt_ awesome?" She exclaimed. L looked at me briefly before turning back to Lielas.

"I suppose so..." I felt my face heat up. Many thoughts swirled in my head at once. I lifted a hand, ready to slam it into the side of my head. Lielas caught my wrist.

"No, no. " She scolded. I felt my eyes twitch a little, trying to keep all the thoughts out. I couldn't even focus on the current conversation...

* * *

*Sigh* Alright, that was kinda short...

Fluffy: No, really?

Me: OMG YOU GUYS ARE BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?

Jiyn: ... Dude, we've been here the whole time...

Me: ... Oh yeah...

J, F, K, T, A: ...O.e... FAIL.

Air and Kris: *Dazed Looking* Neeeeeeed... Oreos...

Me: Pfffft... Here. *Tosses Few Boxes*

Air: YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! FRIKAWPHAWMENAWPRAW!

Me: Frickah Fah Menah Prah?

Fluffy: Fricken Far Men Opera?

Kris: Freaking Paw Many Bra?

Jiyn: Free Caw For Mini Bra?

Twix: TOTALLY RIGHT AIR, TOTALLY RIGHT!

Air: X3

Me: ... You understood that?

Twix: 'Course not. With Air, it's best to just smile and nod, smile and nod...

Heheheh... I just noticed that they were gone...I'll try to make up for it next time!

* * *

Reviews! ( I don't recall exactly who I review-responded last time, so I'll do my best not to leave anyone out/repeat someone...):

L is alsomer than you - Yaaaay! Heheheheh... Sorry...

PieAndToast - Rawr... I had pneumonia once...

But, it was called 'walking pneumonia', and I think it was less serious... I cried. A lot... which I don't do when I'm sick... It SUCKED.

OhMyGeePinkSucksAss - STILL LOVIN' THAT NAME!

Awww... I wish I knew! ^-^

L fangirl - I did! Actually, I spent my whole sick time listening to the new My Chemical Romance album... I FREAKING LOOOOOVE IT!

little firework - Why yes, yes I am...

SongOfTheShadows - Thanx! Aaaaand... IT HAS BEEN CONTINUED!

Sesshomarus-demoness20 - Glad to know it's original! I strived for it! One thing...

_Disney_... o_o; ...?

Angrbotha - MAAAAAARSHHHHMALLLOOOOOOOOS!

...I like mine burnt *Shrugs* Whatevs!

Glad _someone_ is...

x . O *Twitchy eye*... Yaoi?

Anonomous person - No, I want 'ist', not 'bin'... She's saying 'I IS A GENIUS!'

... Lielas likes LOLcatz speak...

Rakkii seimei - Oh Nose? Mine is stuffy... LOL... I know what you mean, I know what you mean!

Nicole - I know, I know, It's late! I've been feeling like shit, and I had a friend over yesterday...

SOWEE!

FreeHugz767 - Ahhhh, Free Huuuuug!

V... Is... Epic?

...

HOORAH!

(Acers are FUCKING IDIOTIC!)

* * *

Sweetness!

Anyway, I'm trying to make these next few chapters as long and awesome as possible - I'm sorry for the gap!

Happy Slapsgiving! Lol if you know what I'm talking about...

Ja Ne!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane

P.S. As for V's rant, I was not aware that those points came up in the series... I just thought about it from an outsider's point of view. Then I read the manga to see where I was in the series and I was like 'HOLY SHIT, I GOT THAT FUCKING RIGHT?' ...

It was a happy moment!


	18. A Little Snippet

Shaptah Seeeeeckteyin!

Crap... I think I deleted shaptah 15 off my computer... I'll do my best to write without looking at what I wrote before...

I got about 13 reviews the DAY that I uploaded! Yaaaaay! I luuuuuv you allllll!

I'm helping Fluffy write a persuasive essay (Blech!) at the moment, and his reasoning and writing makes me wish I was _blind_.

Fluffy: ... Shuddup...

Me: You spelled 'cigarette' without a second 'e'... and it was on ALL of your notes... that's what the paper was on...

Fluffy: ...Don't make me hit you!

Air, Jiyn, Twix: LOL, THIS BE MAH PIMP HAND!

Me, Fluffy: O . x ...?

So yeah, I'm a little freaked out right now... He didn't know what a hyphen was!

Me: *huddled in corner* Just go to your happy place, happy place, to your happy place...

Kris, Twix: ... Oh, dear God...

Snoozan(mom) made Fluffy and I think of what we want for Christmas. I never really thought about it... But it SUCKED trying to explain to my mother that they still made instant Polaroid cameras... ya' know, the ones that instantly develop the photo? I just told her to but me some art supplies... Acrylics, brushes, pencils, pastels, chalk, charcoal, hb pencils, sketchpads, copic markers... yadayadayadayada...

I'll be on DeiviantArt as soon as Christmas comes around - By then, I'll have an external CD drive, and then I can hook up my scanner, and then I can upload stuuuuuuf! I've been waiting for Christmas since August...

Enough of my babble, I know you just want to read!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 16

What Now...?

* * *

Light and Matsuda blinked up at me.

"Well, yes... I've noticed thirteen deaths related to Yotsuba's profit rise..." Lielas skipped around to Matsuda's side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She looked over him to mouth four words to me. Umm... Add up? Bad tap? Oh, no, 'shut up'...

Nice.

And... Bicycle rhyme? Ugh, I'll find out... She went back to looking at the computer as she hoisted herself up to sitting on the edge of the table.

"The deaths aren't just heart attacks, blah, blah, blah..." Right! 'Psychic time'! She hadn't chimed in with her, um, 'abilities' for a while... "And you're right assuming that."

"That...?" Light challenged, glaring at the short blonde.

"That it's not just freaking heart attacks, Lucy, duh." She yawned. "Kira can kill by more than heart attacks." L swiveled around Matsuda, Light and I to face Lielas.

"Volume - "

"VOLLIE! YOU CALL ME _VOLLIE!_" He blinked.

"Volume, you previously stated that your clairvoyance is completely random. How long have you known about this?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I just found out. Things trigger me, sometimes. _Random_ things." She huffed. He stared at her for a second longer before turing back to the monitors, starting to nibble on the nail of his forefinger thoughtfully.

(As requested) L's POV!

Narcissistic.

That's all it is, that's all that I'm being...

Matsuda and Volume, making their unnecessary comments on how we _look_ alike. It's obvious, is it not? I see people on the streets, or in the media that might look like someone I know. True, I've never exactly seen anyone who shared a resemblance with myself, but this was to be expected.

Who's to say that it isn't mere chance?

Narcissism... I never thought that I would get to a point that I would have admiration for someone, simply based on the fact that they have the same traits as I.

That's all it is, that's all it is...

...Isn't it?

Perhaps it's not only the fact that we look alike; we share a similar thought process. A dangerously similar one. It pains me to know that she can have a faster thought process than I do, it even makes me sulk a bit - to think, this person grew up with the same resources as any other human on this planet could obtain, save for myself and those under the name of 'L' and it's relations. Those associated with this have learning capabilities and teachers that far surpass any others in any country, certainty surpassing those in New England.

So how was it that she came up with answers to _my_ questions so quickly? How was she one step ahead? Where did her advantage come from?

Narcissism... admiration for oneself. For a person to look strikingly similar to me and to better me at some points? This admiration is sprung from the fact that I can see myself in her, and I especially like to see a likeness of myself of her when she can better me. So it's narcissism, only...

Only narcissism...

Only...?

Out of nowhere, V started to raise her hand to her head. Volume latched onto her wrist, shaking her head.

"Dude, two attempts in the last half hour? It's worse than I thought!" Volume snickered teasingly. V sneered. I turned back to the two.

"V, is your head still troubling you? It may be problematic if it bothers you this far into recovery..." I noticed Light stiffen in the seat next to me, not daring to turn and look at the wrath that may face him.

Wise choice...

"No... uh, not at all..." Volume rolled her eyes.

"You're such a liar..." V glared at her.

"What does Volume mean by that, V? Are you still injured?" She stiffened her arms at her sides.

"No, she's just joking around." I nodded once and returned to facing the monitors.

Back To Normal POV... (V)

Why'd he ask...?

Nnnnn...

My hands _really_ want to hit my head right now!

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

Lielas noticed my discomfort with amusement. After a few minutes, it got old for her and she had me sit back down.

This helped... minimally.

She picked her legs up and stretched them across the couch. Her eyes darted around aimlessly.

"So..." She quietly started, "Wanna tell me... the plan?" I groaned and sat down, hugging my knees up to my chest.

"Not just yet..." She whined and sat straight up.

"Wanna hear what I've got?"

"No, Vollie, I do _not_ want to hear about your 'plan'." She waved me off.

"No, no, no, not _that_ one, the main one."

"Right. Shoot." She nodded.

"Just keep Lucy from ever touching the notebook, and problem solved! So simple!" I sighed and hung my head.

"Vollie?" I asked darkly, my head still hidden by the tops of my knees.

"Hunnnnyeah?" She timidly responded. I picked up my head, slowly turning my body towards the spunky blonde. I placed my hands on the top of my feet.

"...Don't look at my hands." She tilted her head, her eyes quickly drifting to my feet.

"Wha - OW!" I hit her upside the head as her eyes landed on my hands. She rubbed the side of her head, adjusting her shifted glasses back into their proper place. "What was that for?" I returned back to my original position, lowering my hand.

"Human curiosity. That's why you looked at my hands. If we just tell Light not to touch the notebook, he will when we're not looking. We can't keep him away from it. No way." She sheepishly smirked.

"Yeah..." Her face brightened again. "So you've thought this through a lot... tell me? Pleeeeease?" Silent for a moment, I motioned for her to come closer. I cupped my hands around her ear and whispered two words. I smiled a bit as she stared back at me with wide eyes.

"No, it won't... How'll you...? What..." She trailed off. My smile widened a bit.

"Leave that to me. You just do your part that I specified two months prior... I'll tell you what to do when the time comes." She crossed her arms.

"I feel like a puppet..."

"Hey, at least you're aware of it..." I motioned my eyes to the other young girl on the monitors.

"Heh, yeah. She's... kinda like a puppet to _both_ of us... us and Lucy, I mean." I nodded.

"It's a bit cruel." Lielas didn't bother to respond, simply stretching her arms out and yawning again. At that moment, Aizawa wandered into the room. Lielas tilted her head over to him, making a sloppy two-fingered wave.

"Aaayyyeeee..." She greeted. Aizawa's mouth twitched a bit at the corners in a poor attempt to smile as he sat on the couch across from the two of us.

"Hello." Hearing the voice, Matsuda quickly walked over and sat down next to Aizawa, giving him a quick run-through of the new information. The bushy-haired man took the papers, scratching his head thoughtfully as Light and L came over from the monitors. I made room for L next to me, letting him sit down. Light went around the other way, waiting for Lielas to do the same. She tilted her head back on it's point on the armrest to look up at him with a pathetic look.

"Oh, just stand! Sheesh..." He kept looking at her, glaring a bit now. She twisted herself around to get a better look at him. "NO." Lielas exaggeratedly spread her arms on the couch. Light contented himself with leaning up against the wall.

I felt Lielas' foot in my side. I gave her a look, my eyes going from her foot back to her. She smiled and moved her feet back. Hearing a protesting noise from Light, she looked back at the two in front of us and flipped him off.

"This can't just be a coincidence," Aizawa chimed in, oblivious to the previous exchange, "All those people who were in the way for Yotsuba... just died..."

"It's not uncommon for big companies to 'get rid of' people..." Matsuda offered.

"What era are you talking about? No one does that!"

"Evidently, Yotsuba does." I claimed, wanting to halt the impending feud.

"And you think Kira is behind all of this?" Aizawa asked, directed to L.

"Three of those incidents were heart attacks, so It's not too unlikely. Don't take my word for it - My verdict is most likely wrong..." He sheepishly admitted with a frown. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch a bit.

Seeing him sulk so obviously and childishly was...

Cute - FREAKING HANDS... MY FREAKING HEAD...

Lielas whistled. Once all eyes were on her, she pointed to herself.

"Remember me? Psychic! Pfft, duh." She snorted. Matsuda nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! If Vollie saw that it's related to Kira, it must be! She did confirm the theory about the methods of the killings..." Aizawa looked at us, lost. L took a breath.

"Vollie did see that the killings could not just be heart attacks, yet as for-"

"HEY!" She happily interrupted.

"...Yes?"

"You called me Vollie!" She grinned. Facepalm...

"...Right... As I was saying, as for wether or not the killings are related to Yotsuba or not, she did not clairify. Care to?" He offered. She sat up a bit, her lips pursing and her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Well..." Her eyes darted from Matsuda, to me, to L, to Light, and back again. She was thinking of...

...What, exactly?

* * *

So that's the sixteenth shaptah! Yeah, I know, I'm being a complete bitch by stopping there, but I am!

Ah, I must say that I'm not all that observant... Yesterday me, Twix, my friend who I'll call... hmm... Scenie (scene-EEE), and a bunch of other art students were painting the windows in our local supermarket. Scenie and I made one with a bluejay with a red ribbon, snow, and a lot of... amusing cats. One was warming up by a fire, one was sledding, one was hanging from the bird's ribbon, and another was used as the mid-section of a fez-sporting snowman...

Weird.

Anyhoo, we got pizza from the cooks there, and Scenie took my soda away from me, putting it right next to her plate. I looked up from my food to take a drink... when I didn't find it...

Here's my thought process:

"What was I looking for?

Uh...

Hmmm...

Screw it, I'll just eat..."

...

Twix, Air, Kris: Talent.

Scenie: You didn't even notice, for Christ's sake!

Me: Yeah...

Scenie: 'Sup Fluffy?

Fluffy: *Shrugs... gives Scenie a hug...*

Kris, Jiyn, Air, Twix, Me: HOLY SHIT!

Scenie and Fluffy: Hmm?

Me: *Timidly shuffles over and pokes Fluffy* IT'S NOT A ROBOT?

Fluffy: ...'It'?

Scenie: Heh...

Yeah, he actually does hug her sometimes...

SHOCKER. MAJOR SHOCKER.

On that odd note, I conclude this shapt -

SPOON...

- ...Shaptah.

Reviews!:

Angrbotha - Sweeeeeet, Gir time...

Picking up guys by accident?

...Niiiice!

Nicole - Hmhmhmhmhmhmm... I has plans, I has plans...

Cookie - imouto - YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

BeyondBday - Yes, I wonder...

L is alsomer than you - Ahh, yes, I get this question A LOT. And yes, not too long now...

Maximum Vampire - I try, but Air... She _backhands_... and she has knuckles that just STICK OUT.

Me: Skinny bitch...

Air: Oh, you're just jealous!

Me: ...*Twitchy eye*

Yeah, I'm female... I've never seen a male on here... I usually assume the same thing!

Yeah, it SUCKS.

Hmmm... Good idea... I used it!

Yess! Team LIELAS!

...Vollie?

Team Volume?

...IDK.

The Game. You have lozt it.

Hawkbelly - Z...O...M...G! I did, I did...

Theawesomesarah - A Silent Film...

Look it up on youtube first, you may or may not like it. I'm not a huuuge fan, but it's tolerable...

Rakkii Seimei - YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

K - You are Welcome :p

So long,

Maela LouBell ShinoShane

{ SONGS LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING! - SLTWW - S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W ; Planetary (GO!) ... Short writing time today! }


	19. INSIDE LIELAS'S HEAD  late

Shaptah Seeeevhenteiyn!

Oh, heelloooooo! I didn't see you there...

I'm sorry for the absence... It was my dad's birthday on the 14th, and I had to make/find presents for everyone! I got a lot of people shirts from . Don't know about it? I love it! Funny shirts! I got one with a dino(Dee - you'll meet her soooooon!), a hedgehog(Me!), a giraffe(Moo, I'm a GOAT, it says... Kris), Bacon(BACON makes everything better...Air)... I still need to get a few presents... Anybody else watch Rikky Gervaise on TV? Fucking hilarious... 'Blowhole' (DOLPHIN) is now literal... ^-^;;

So todaiiiiiii...

This shaptah starts off with Lielas' point of view! Yaaaaay for the switch! Well, it's not really her POV, but more like an internal monolouge, present tense first person and all that, not like the usuall past tense first person.

Her thoughts are kind of mine as well - deciding on what to do, how it'll affect the storyline...

I want to announce that I HATE SCIENCE CLASS. Absolutely DISPISE it. How do I have a 113 in it? And last quarter, I had a 103! HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE? My lowest grade is an 88... that's History class for ya'... but that's an accelerated class... so on my GPA, it's an A, not a B...

Yays 4 me!

Oh, and a big congrats to K for giving me my **100th REVIEW!**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Too Much Like Me...

Chapter 17

INSIDE LIELAS' HEAD

* * *

Hmmmnah... What to do, what to do...

If I say that I know that Yotsuba was behind all of this, Matsuda wouldn't have to go to that thingy with Misa...

And that was damn funny too.

No, no, no, don't think like that Lielas... he was almost killed...

But then again, he wasn't.

Right, but then L used this 'Matsui' crap to corner Higuchi... And that's how Misa was able to get into Higuchi's car and record all that stuff with her phone!

Hmm... I'd know what would happen... But then again, 'V' (Heh) is pretty smart. I'm sure she could come up with something!

HOLY CRAP! I JUST REMEMBERED! 'V' already made a plan, didn't she! If I change what happens now, she'll have to rethink her whole plan!

It took her two months to come up with the first one... It's already October, for God's sake...

We only have about one month... And we can't just spend that planning, now can we?

No, we can't.

...

SHIT, WHY CAN'T I JUST DECIDE?

...Let's see... Make a list of what _good_ will happen if Matsuda doesn't go...

He won't get hurt...

He won't be the one Higuchi's after...

...That's it. Matsuda's my friend, I can't just let him do that to himself!

Okay, okay, just calm down...

So if I say that Yotsuba has the new Kira, what'll happen first?

Mmm... L will probably set up cameras... And they'll try to find out who the actuall Kira is. From there, it would all go the same way, ri - NO, that's not right; L said that they needed a person to be on that show that Higuchi could look up right away, someone who's name he could look up really easily, so 'Taro Matsui' was known by Higuchi...

It can't be Misa... Wait, if they don't meet Matsuda, they won't meet Misa in the first place... I think...

So if we can find another person like that... No, that's just switching people around! If it won't happen to to happen to _someone_, it shouldn't happen to anyone...

Ugh, now I'm just rambling!

So... If I make Matsuda go... Everything will just go as planned... 'V' won't be pissed at me...

Or would she even care?

Hmm...

Wait, does she _want_ me to say something?

Mmmmmmmm, nope, she's not glaring at me, so she's...

SHE'SLEAVINGTHISUPTOME?SWEETJESUSHOWSTUPIDCANSHEBE?

Nrrrrrrmmmmm...

Hey, there's a bug on the wall! Hmhmhmm, ladybug!

Aw, crap, I haven't said anything yet!

Come.

On.

Lielas.

Just.

Freaking.

Decide.

_...I can't! None of this makes sense at all!_

Uhh... Uuuuuhhhhhhhh... They're ssstaaaaaarrrring at meeeeeee... ssssssssstaaaaaarrrrinnnnnng...

No, no more thinking about other people, or even other inanimate objects, just yourself.

What would be most benificial to _me_? And my plan?

I still wanna have some fun! This show/book/series thingy was never supposed to be very funny.

Let's change that, shall we?

What would be the most funny?

That fall was _hilarious_! But... I've seen that many times before, so... What hilarities could ensue if nothing's planned?

A lot. Many happeh times!

So... That's it then? Yeah... Wait, what? Oh, right, that fly _was_ there a second ago, wasn't it?

Now I should probably say someth- Wait, wasn't that a ladybug before? Noooo! Ladybug! You've leeeeeft meeeee!

* * *

NORMAL POV (V)

* * *

It was kind of disturbing to watch Lielas go into a deep state of thought. Her mouth was slanted and open just a little...

Like she was about to drool...

"Umm..." I started, encouragingly nudging Lielas in the shoulder. She reacted like she was shocked by a taser, gracefully rolling off the couch in the process with a surprised noise. I got up with a sigh, crouching down to near eye level with her.

"Damn...ladybug..." She grumbled, face pinned to the floor.

"...Vollie? Aaaare you okay?" Her body convulsed like she was laughing. She picked her head up and looked at me, a slight red mark forming from her fall, a large grin on her face.

"Haaaaaah, so blissfully ignorant..." She sighed, getting back up onto the couch before Light had the chance to take her place.

The blondie pursed her lips with a deep breath.

"Volume?" L prodded. Lielas took on an annoyed look.

"I'm _getting _to it! Shhhhheesh..." She blinked a few times. "Yeah..."

"Yes, what?" I further encouraged.

"Urhrhrhrhrhrg... Yes, Youstba is Kira." I sighed approvingly, smiling. Thank you Lielas... you did _exactly_ what I thought you would...

Lielas turned to me, noticing my smile. Her slight smile disappeared. She slammed her fist into her forehead.

"Right, right, right... of course..." She whiper-yelled to herself. I snickered quietly.

* * *

Dooooooone! Short... I just wanted to get this out of the way...

So... I had an AMAZING soundtrack to this shaptah!

KROQ was having it's annual christmas concert, and here's the runthrough of **my faves**:

**The Smashing Pumpkins**, Social Distortion, **My Chemical Romance (HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Gerard - to a few people in the crowd as they were tuning - said 'Look at this dude! You're fucking cuuute - cuz skinny is cute! You're cute too... but he's cuter! Look at that!' ... I was LAUGHING MY ASS OFF! Maybe that part's on youtube... someone look it up and tell me!)**, Bad Religion, **Jimmy Eat World**, **Cake**, **A Day To Remember**, The Dirty Heads, **Anberlin**, **Switchfoot** **Phoenix**, **Vampire Weekend**, Brandon Flowers, The Black Keys, **The Temper Trap**, **Neon Trees**, Florence + The Machine, Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros, Broken Bells

I luffles you all! Byyyyyye!

* * *

P.S... I'm going to get an external CD drive soon, so I'll be on Deviantart soon - I need a CD drive for my scanner. I'll be up by December 30th, for sure - my name is tacklove. If you can tell me where this name comes from, I'll dedicate/make a piece of art for you! It's tricky, but don't overthink it...

Hint: 80's Rabbit artist

Hint: The 'love' isn't very important... (but it soooooo is!)

Hint: Supposed to be silent... Fucking Disneyfied...

Good luck!


	20. AWE, C'MON! l9Onno9iilsk90e&ns467!

So My Lovlies...

Guess who FAILS at life? No guesses? fine, I DO!

I was rewriting and I decided to check up on the reviews today. It confused me. What confused me? Well, there was one review from Luxord's Xigbar that stated that it was past January 19-20. At first, I thought "Hell yeah, thanks fir stating the obvious!"

...

Then I realized that I meant to put _**FEBRUARY**_, not January.

FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL aaaaand **PHAIL!**

So you awsome, awesome people who expected this a few days before the due date, I'm SO SORRY! Brain... malfunctioned!

You see? THIS is why I'm proofreading and rewriting this story. So I don't fuck up.

Another little plan...

Instead of having my intro characters, I'll have one set disclaimer that will appear in the beginning of each chapter. Every three or four chapters, I'll make a chapter with my 'intro' characters responding to comments and such.

'Cuz I know you all enjoy them!

In other unrealted news, in about 50 days I go on an art trip to Europe! Ahhh... warmth!

I'm also a vegetarian now. YAYZ FO DA LIVINZ OF DA LIVEZ OF DA ANIMALZ!

I've really gotten into the JIMathers videos... THE POWER OF FOAMY COMPELLS YOU! STUPIDITY BE GONE!

I'll see you all in a few days! I'll be **MAD** at work!

~Maela LouBell ShinoShane


End file.
